Angel's Tears
by Mystic Muses
Summary: Marik Ishtar conspires to rule the world by crushing Yami's heart. Kidnapping Pharaoh's girlfriend, Andromeda, he succeeds in gaining a victory and tries to claim power. Will Andromeda stop him, or will it be Marik's autumn of the angels for Yami?
1. Chapter 1: Sadist's Storm

Mystic Muses: Lol! A serious story for once that doesn't butcher the world of reality! There's no yaoi or anything, filled with innocence...Hopefully, that is...This starts before Battle City. I don't own Yugi-Oh! Enjoy…

Yami: Ahem!

MM: blinks yeees?

Yami: Aren't you forgetting something?

MM: Oh yes! Disclaimer: we/I don't own Yugioh because we/I am/aren't rich enough! But we/I do own this story!

Angel's Tears

Chapter 1

Sadist's Storm

Fuming clouds rumbled and stalked the stars across the night sky, hungry for a midnight feast. Cowering, the moon flickered and disappeared, victim to the coming storm's rage. The rain slathered across the rooftops as if a brokenhearted angel was shedding her tears above Domino city, pounding out a dreary augury. A few lights struggled through the night, trying to last till morn for the sake of the boy in the torn black jacket crawling down the road. Tanned fingers digging into the concrete blocks, he dragged himself toward the mellow warmth of the honey-colored light flooding out of the drowned window. His gold bracelets clinked as if in welcome of the nearby safety. Shivering, he peered between the wetted bangs clinging to his face.

A black shadow, hair falling around her round little shoulders, passed before the light, temporarily blocking its glow. Heart skipping a beat, the man pushed himself up off the ground an inch, staring longingly at the shadow.

_Did she see me? Will she come?_

The shadow turned, seeming to gaze with a musing eye out upon the world under the pouring rain. With a light groan, the boy sought to push himself up out of the shadows.

"Please...someone..."

With a twitch of muscles and a low growl, he dug his fingers into the pavement. Flexing his arm, he dragged himself forward, feeling the loose stone tear from the sidewalk and embed itself within his knee. A hot trickle of crimson liquid meandered down his leg, ecstatic to be freed from its host. His lungs twisted as he forced a gasp, trying to take in air but finding only rain. Gagging, he gently lowered his soft blond head to the ground, letting the mortal cold of the pavement sink in and seize his bones, greedily sucking out the warmth of his body. Lavender eyes fluttering, he let out one last sigh.

"Anyone..."

"No! I didn't mean to! Duke, please! He wasn't—"

"GET OUT! You're FIRED! Are you DEAF!" Roaring, Duke Devlin sank the toe of his boot deep into Derek's stomach. Panting, he felt his heart skip with excitement at the saliva and blood trickling out of his former friend's mouth.

"Duke, we used to be friends...please...in the name of that friendship, I swear he stole those cards, not me! I need this job..." Hand clutching his chest, Derek wobbled to his feet, begging for the three Dukes in his vision to focus into one.

"Well, you'll just have to find another one!" Laughing lightly with lightning dancing in his eyes, Duke slammed the door of his shop. The bang echoed in Derek's ears, over and over again, its reverberating voice cackling as it carried away his home and his future and dumped them out in a sea of nothingness.

Turning like a statue, he stumbled down the steps, foot testing each slab of marble for a dry spot. Eyes turning upwards, he sought for a comforting moon, his favorite beacon of the night, to guide him home. Instead, the wind howled into his ear, cackling at his loss and letting out more storm clouds from its sadistic embrace. The rain dug down into his flesh like worms into the soil, and, taking one last look at Duke's game shop, he started on his way home.

_That man in the black robe stole the cards...I swear...it was after he left that I noticed the cards missing..._Heaving a sigh, he stuck his hands into his pockets, ignoring the grit rubbing itself into his skin. _But then again, I was supposed to be watching the cards, so it's hardly Duke's fault..._

Time swirled around him, a nonexistent entity, an invisible monster that had swallowed everything and left him in the darkness of its belly. Closing his eyes, he could feel the acid in the monster devouring him and smell the sizzle of his own skin...

A single light tugged aside the fabric of the night, finding its way out onto the road. Realizing that it was his home, he slowed down, wondering how in the world he could explain away his joblessness and pain to his orphaned sister, how he could support them and their home for another month with only the money in his bank account.

He studied his house. A red roof, two bedrooms, a living room in the front with a kitchen the size of a bird's next tucked into one corner, all enclosed within a whitewashed wall and hidden behind a mahogany door...

It all sounded nice in his mind, but then he noticed the peeling of the paint, the moss invading the roof and establishing an empire between the red tiles, and the crumbling chimney that looked more like a rotting tree stump tucked into one corner of the house. And not to mention that inside that rusted mailbox nailed to the ground were a dozen bills waiting for his signature...

_I'll get another job somewhere,_ he thought, listening to the splash as his shoe landed in a puddle and the water washed up his ankle, soaking his sock. Frustrated, he remembered that his sister Andromeda was in desperate need of some new clothes. _I'll ask her to get a job, too...probably somewhere where she can get a discount on cloths...and a restaurant isn't bad...she can bring free meals home..._

Waving aside a nasty nightmare of himself begging Duke for his job back, he sped up, watching the world dip up and down with each step. If only the world were as easy to control, all at a step of his boot...

Squish.

"What the—" Stopping midstep, he blinked down in the absolute darkness.

Something groaned from beneath his feet, and he felt his heel slide from a tensed muscle. The darkness of the pavement shivered. As he watched through the onslaught of rain, the concrete twisted and changed, as if a shadow had suddenly decided to come to life.

"Help..."

Mind snapping away from his predicament, Derek leaned down, lifting the frozen corpse of a teen from the sidewalk. He could feel ribs expanding and contracting, trying to suck air into desperately deflated lungs. The body hung like a rag doll from his arm. Amethyst eyes opened and blinked blankly up at him, a trickle of blood much like Derek's own sliding from the corner of the young teen's lips. A few platinum hairs tickled his nose and lips, plastered by water and mud to his silky skin.

Frowning, he wondered why Andromeda didn't notice this teen lying outside her own door, and why she didn't come out to help. Hoping that he hadn't lost his sister's kindness as well as his job all in one day, Derek patted the teen on the back. Back heaving, the teen choked upon the rain, body heavy against Derek's arm.

"Who are you...?"

Sighing, Derek pulled the teen onto his shoulders, supporting the blond upon his bloody legs. His pitying eyes noted the tear across the black pants and the thin opening of the flesh beneath. Here was a man less fortunate than even himself...what else can he do but take him home?

"I'm Derek. You?" he added, pulling a friendly grin onto his lips. Conscious of the blood that must be on his face, he lifted a free hand to wipe it away, only to discover that the rain had done the job for him long, long ago.

"I'm...I'm Marik...Marik Ishtar," the man murmured as Derek pressed the doorbell. Footsteps shuffled inside, and the lock hurried out of its slot with a click as a hand tugged it. The boy's exotic eyes stared intently at the door as if trying to see inside it, then turned onto him. "Will you help...?"

For a second, the idea of leaving this teen out in the rain crossed Derek's mind, which would absolutely save him some money, then the image of Andromeda's loving indigo eyes. He sighed heavily, steel heart gone with the Ice Age. "Don't worry. My sister and I will take care of you now."

The door flew back as if leaping from a fire and a bouncy teenage girl's face lit the doorway with its smile.

"Brother! You're back early! I made mashed potatoes and clam chowder and baked some banana bread! Come on! I—"

Two indigo eyes stared curiously at the Egyptian slung across Derek's shoulders, outlining the lean form enclosed in the tattered remnants of black pants and jacket. Her little mouth dropped open, head cocking to one side like an owl regarding a cat fight below its tree.

"Oh dear! Come in!" Without looking up again, she held the door open as her brother struggled in, dragging along his bloody visitor.

"Andromeda, get this man something warm to drink. I'll go find some old clothes of mine." Dropping Marik unceremoniously into the depths of the old, springy couch and not bothering to see the stranger's limp body bounce up and down a couple dozen times, Derek shot upstairs.

After five busy and numb-minded minutes, Andromeda tumbled into the living room. For a moment, she studied the man in the emerald green blanket, the steam rising from her cup misting his face. A mop of platinum blond hair cascading onto closed eyelids, skin tanned like the sands of Egypt...

Caramel lips opening, the man let out a light groan. Andromeda watched from behind russet locks as two light violet eyes flickered open, weary yet still shining with a startling fire. Seeing her wide eyes and pursed lips, he tortured himself in trying to pull a smile onto his face.

"Andromeda, is it?"

Starting at the soft words, the said girl hurried forward, depositing the cup between two tanned hands. Surprisingly warm fingers brushed hers, tightening with more strength than meets the eye around the chipped china. Eyes downcast, she backed away, studying the amethyst eyes that stared right back at her.

"Thanks. You're Derek's sister?" the stranger asked, bringing the coffee to his lips. A sigh of contentment, lost in the howl of the storm outside, escaped him, even as the rain pounded at the window, roaring for the release of its prisoner back into its lethal arms. Oddly, now that he sat inside her home, the fragile, broken look within his soft eyes faded, leaving a harder metallic glint. Even his voice seemed to have lost its hoarse edge. Frowning, she smiled meekly, picking up a napkin and wiping at his leg furiously, trying to ignore the ravishing eyes burying into her skull, asking her to look up into his face.

"I am," she answered, feeling the stranger shift and cock his head down at her. Her hand worked faster until it seemed a blur of white sleeve and tanned skin.

With an amused spark in his smile, he looked down at the blood soaked napkin. "That hurts."

Like a dying engine, Andromeda's hand whirled to a standstill. With fear in her eyes, she lifted the napkin an inch and flinched. Suddenly realizing that she had rubbed his chocolate skin to a raw pink, Andromeda tossed the napkin in the trash with a decided thud. "Oh, sorry...errrr..."

"Marik."

Lifting his leg, he wrapped the blanket around the wound, choking off the blood screaming to be let free.

"Marik Ishtar, technically."

Andromeda shrugged, blushing in the awkward silence that stretched Time to a thin scream. The lightning outside flashed, lighting up Marik's face with something other than pleasant thankfulness. Thunder yelled out in relentless anger at the world below that it cannot control, leaving bedlam upon Domino and itself.

"Marik, why don't you change into these?"

Head snapping around, Andromeda shot to her feet and quivered like a bowstring, smiling crookedly at the brother that had snuck up on her.

Between the crashes of lightning and thrums of rain, Derek managed to cut in a few words. Without a response, Marik grasped the arm of the couch, biting his lip as he gasped, a fresh stream of red darting from the blanket around his knee. Reaching over tentatively, Andromeda wrapped her arms around Marik's shoulders, supporting his weight as he limped toward Derek.

A warm body nestled next to hers, drying the white shirt with golden chains plastered against his skin. A bruise or two dotted his waist, she noted, and a patch of blue and black decorated the end of one knuckle. Hand tightening on her shoulder, he pulled himself forward as Derek grabbed his other arm.

"Come on. You can use Andry's room," Derek explained, nodding at Andromeda.

"WHAT!"

Almost dropping her guest, Andromeda whirled around to face her brother, only to find herself glaring at tired violet eyes.

"It's alright...I should be leaving anyways...I...I never even thanked you..." looking away down at his now crimson sock, Marik shook his head lightly, stopping in his tracks and finally glancing toward the front door.

Derek opened his mouth.

CRASH

A bolt of lightning lit up the living room, and with a crack, something outside shivered and smashed into the unforgiving ground. Sparks leapt across the sidewalk. Sputtering and gasping to keep their heads alight, the light bulbs flicked on and off, grasping desperately for something to use in the war against the darkness of the storm outside. With one last puff, the lights sputtered out, leaving the little house in the triumphant artificial night.

"Oh, come on, Derek!" tugging on Marik with sudden vigor, Andromeda half dragged the poor guest up into her room, tossing him—unceremoniously, yet again—upon the tidy, yet tiny, bed.

Before Derek's eyes even adjusted to the darkness, she was already banging her way down to the kitchen like an elephant on a staircase.

"Umm...errrr...sorry, my sister is prone to...errrr...bursts of hyperactivity," he explained, shrugging and turning to his charge, who stared after her with a twinkle of amusement in one eye.

"It's quite alright. It's only natural for...a puppy like herself." Lying down, Marik sighed, pulling one arm over his eyes, sending drying bangs ruffling wildly above his head.

In the distance, the tinkle of silverware and the crash of pots and pans tried to hide themselves behind thin walls. Flushing, Derek tossed the towel, bandages, T-shirt and khakis at the other teen. "Here. I'll leave you to change now. I...really don't know how to deal with wounds...Andry will find a candle..."

Smiling up at his savior, Marik shook his head. "It's all right. I can take care of myself now. Thanks..."

With a last embarrassed wave, Derek darted out the door.

For a moment, Marik rested in the darkness, staring up at the asbestos dotted ceiling and counting the flashes of lightning that lit the room. The comfy fluff of the pillow and the giant teddy cuddled him toward sleep. Closing his eyes, he listened to the crash of thunder, the cry of the wind, the rustling of the trees...somehow, he found such sounds and times soothing, the few moments when he got to be alone in cold darkness.

His right eye opened, peering at the door. Closed. Without a grunt of pain, he reached behind his back, pulling out a gold object that reminded even himself of a skewered bat. Holding it above his head, he stroked the eye carved across it, too comfortable to think of the worse times ahead.

"Rishid."

His cold voice struck the item in his hand, and suddenly, an adult man, curious because of the scar across half his face, heard his master's voice from over sea and under stone.

"Yes, Marik?"

Marik smirked, all pretence of helplessness washed from his face at the echo of Rishid's voice in his mind.

"Tell Umbra he did a good job stealing those cards from Duke. Derek looked a crying shame! Reward him. Is the ship at the dock?"

Immediately, the voice answered. "Yes, Master. And the Rare Hunters are tracking Yugi Moto as we speak."

Sneering at the shadows, Marik climbed to his feet without a whimper of pain. The blood had stopped streaming from his knee.

"Perfect. I will be at the dock with Derek and his sister shortly. Such a kind little boy would never give up the chance for money to support his sister."

"Yes, Master."

Closing off their connection without another word, the teen flicked his hand, watching the item disappear. Ripping off the blanket around his knee, he wrapped a bandage around the already sealed wound. Pulling on the new clothes, he opened the bedroom door.

Okay! Hope that was not too bad for a first chapter! PLEEEEEAAASSE review and give suggestions and recommend! puppy dog eyes If you don't, then I guess I at leasta know that it's useless to put up another chapter! See you next time, hopefully!


	2. Chapter 2: Grace's Gift

Welcome to the House of Muse! Second chapter of Angel's Tears!

Marik: Yeah. More torture…thanks a lot, MM!

MM smiles: We only torture you because you're good enough to be torture worthy! Good characters who do no evil are here for the purpose of the story, not because MM has a special affection toward good guys! Anyways, here we go!

A BIG THANK YOU to 16forever and Sinister Voices for reviewing! tears MM's lone supporters for this story…why can't all other readers learn to be like them? Besides, you know that Dark Mystic Muse will beat up on her hikari if YOU don't review! HEEELP her little soul!

Disclaimer: We don't own Yugioh but this story is all ours! SUFFER, MEASLY CHARACTERS! MWAHAHAHAHA

Ahem. MM peeks at characters Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Grace's Gift

"Andromeda?"

Pivoting at the soft hand on her shoulder and weary voice in her ear, the girl fixed her indigo gaze upon the face of a limping Marik. His lips curved up in a sickle smile for her, sending a spark of something strange through the depths of his eyes.

"Oh, hi Marik!" She eyed him, a light chiding sneaking into her voice, "You should be in bed. I'll bring the candle and food to you." Nervously, her eyes glanced around the ghostly silent house. Javelins of gold lanced past the windows, crackling and snarling as it sneered at the darkness wallowing in their home. Faint dribbles and splashes of Derek's showering pattered in hushed notes, its tiny voice snuffed out by the hissing of the voracious storm. Thunder cracked in the air, close on the heel of its prey, lightning, and sent a spidery shiver scuttling around the kitchen.

Marik's wide eyes studied her curiously, scanning from the tapping toes peeking out from century old slippers to the feisty bush fostered on her head, forcefully tamed down into "hair." "No, it's okay, really. I needed a stretch anyways."

"Of course. Let's just go over to the…living room table with the mashed potatoes and stuff," she added. Frowning, the boy tried to decipher the smile plastered across her lips, a perfect mate for the pain trembling in one eye.

"Are you okay?" Swiping the dinner tray off its rickety perch, the Egyptian smiled uncertainly back at her.

"Umm…your hand is a bit hard on my shoulder," she blurted, face red as a strawberry without the leafy green cap and speckling seed freckles. For a moment, he stared, enchanted with something on her face. Then, placid as a rock, he lifted his hand.

The storm howled an inhuman shriek, clawing at the bleeding sky with its slicing talons while still thumping its mighty chest like an invisible King Kong. Forks of lightning shattered the darkness, sending shadows scurrying for cover in the pantries and stoves. Clouds rumbled, their bellies aglow, locking horns with their neighbors and shoving each other toward greater fury. The stars, utterly defeated, lay in their doom far, far away.

Marik's hand lingered in midair, hellfire suddenly dancing in his eyes with the glee of a thousand demons. Cringing, Andromeda ducked her head into the shade, trying to find shelter amongst the fleeing forms.

She opened one eye. A thick blanket wrapped around her thoughts, disappearing from her senses as if wiped away with a brutal eraser. Blinking, she shivered at the warm hand running through her hair, long fingers twisting themselves into the grassy tangle of her silky tresses. Stealthy like a thief in the night, a cobweb thread itself across her mind, cooing a gentle lullaby in her ear. Warmth caressed her like the Caribbean sunshine, stroking her hands and kissing her cheeks. Strangely, a soft voice echoed between the melodies, appearing like a specter in the midst of her peace.

"_Close your eyes…"_

Obediently, her eyelids wilted, content as a puppy with a turkey in its bowl. Marik's dark form stood still as a mountain before her, seemingly blind to the happenings within her mind. Sighing, she let her eyelids close, hypnotic tune seizing her mind with a jangle and carrying it away upon its wistful notes…

"Andry! Are you okay?"

"Whaa—" Gazing up blankly, the little girl found herself staring with one open eye at an amused Derek. His brow seemed to have lifted itself so high up that it officially could have joined the elite clique of his hair. One of his arms stuck out like a crutch, wedged against her shoulder.

"Hey! Where did you come from?" Snapping back as if a lion had just nipped her nose, Andromeda scanned his brother's confused face and Marik's what-did-you-think-you-were-doing expression. She opened her mouth to answer—

With a puff and a sputter, little stars twinkled to life within their house. Glancing up blankly, Derek peered at the ancient light bulbs as they flickered indignantly back to light, laughing out in joyful mockery of the thunder that pounded angrily at the window. Suddenly, with a suckle and a slurp, the clouds opened up their giant mouths. Screaming in fury, the rain, thunder and lightning stretched out their arms in one last attempt for utter destruction. Adamantly, the graying clouds with howling winds at their heels leashed their stormy children. Upon immediately quietened footsteps, the barrage of storms fled to another unlucky place. Crossing his arms, Derek turned back his narrowed blue eyes upon his sister.

"For goodness sakes, Andromeda! You have a boyfriend, don't you remember? And here you are, hitting on some injured guy who now thinks you are a weirdo!" he roared, pointing a rather rude finger at a now thoroughly discomforted Marik.

Huffing up her shoulders to defend her vulnerable head, Andromeda glared with a million daggers at her brother. "I wasn't—"

"I know what I see, Andry! You were never _promiscuous_, so don't start now! I—"

With a timid cough, the Egyptian gripped Derek's shoulder. Suddenly furious at the guest, too, Derek turned tempestuous eyes upon him, too, each blue orb a raging sea.

"She wasn't hitting on me, Derek. I think she was fainting. In fact…her eyes closed and she fell forward and I caught her arm…you caught her shoulder," he explained, rosy embers threatening to peek out from under his tanned cheeks in an embarrassed blush.

Fortunately, the moon, freed from its misty prison, decided to amble out from behind the retreating clouds now, casting its sallow gaze upon the ruffled Andromeda. Suddenly having developed an acute interest in her bare toes, she studied the ground, face paler than the stars now emerging from behind their watery enemies.

"Andry, you okay? You're pale!" All anger fleeing upon falcon wings as the winds of brotherly worry blew upon its feathers, Derek took her little face in both hands.

"I'm fine! I know I still have a half-boyfriend! I just want you guys to eat before you both starve!" Prying her brother's hands off her cheeks, she grabbed whatever Marik had not already taken off the counter and hurried into the living room.

Sighing and muttering something that sounded like "Sorry, but you really don't have to act all freaky," Derek followed her, gesturing for Marik to come along, too.

The celebrating lights and even the vainglorious moon shied from Marik's face as he stared after his two future victims. Behind his back, he stroked his golden bat-like treasure, the Millennium Rod. Its eye glowed lightly, like the sun above the Egyptian deserts. Faintly, he grasped the wispy tendrils of a teenage girl's emotions, their fuming waves netting together into a maze like jumble.

"By Ra and by Deshret, Andromeda. You are the perfect little tool…"

Slapping a smile across his toothy sneer, the Egyptian tottered painfully to the table and collapsed with a bounce into the couch. Quickly, Derek said a prayer and they dug into the food. Though each had a tummy that growled worse than a pack of wolves, they ate more like pecking pigeons, minds obviously somewhere else. Putting down his spoon halfway through a second serving of chowder, Marik studied his helpers.

"Thank you for what you did today. I mean…I…I thought that I was gonna die out there till you came along. I've never been beaten like that," he murmured, voice soft as the brush of an angel's wing.

Looking up from her bowl with surprise mottling her indigo eyes, Andromeda put down her spoon, too, and wiped her lips decisively. She eyed Marik suspiciously, scanning his bruises. Finally deciding that it was not too impossible that a gang had gotten their nasty fingers around the Egyptian, she asked, "Someone _beat you up!_"

Flushing a strange mauve that he wasn't used to at all, Marik looked away, noticing Derek's eyes upon him, too. "I was walking down this street in the rain, trying to find a taxi to take to the dock. The streets appeared deserted, so I wasn't really happy. Then, I heard this little boy scream right before a crash of thunder. At first, I thought it was my imagination, but then I looked down the alleyway next to me and found this boy on the ground, crying his eyes out. A large figure loomed over him, holding something above his head. I was concerned, so I ran over. The guy was dressed in this weird black cape like some mobster, and he was holding the boy's Duel Monster Cards. The boy had a livid bruise on his arm. Of course, I stalked up and told the robed guy to drop them and scat, but he just turned to me and sneered."

Here, he paused for breath, noting that the two others stared at him intently. A shadow had passed over Derek's face. Still, Marik continued. "So, I grabbed his arm and wrenched the cards away. The guy tried to punch me in the face, but I ducked. I heard the little boy get up behind me and run away. Then, these black shadows fell from the roof all around, and footsteps and splashes rose. I turned around and found a mob of those robed guys behind me. One punched me in the stomach. I dropped the cards and tackled him and…well, you can imagine what happened after that," he finished, eyeing his bruised knuckles with a sad grin.

"Ooooh!" Eyes wide as two lakes, Andromeda reached over and took a tanned hand of his, fingering the purpled spots and avidly ignoring Derek's huh-so-you-say-you-_don't_-like-him face. "I'm sorry," she added.

Silence reigned eerily, hushing the voices of its citizens. Distantly, a lone bird sounded its miserable tune, a mournful augury for the aged moon. The chirped notes flowed away upon the hustling breeze, leaving to tickle the ear of someone else who lay meshed in solitude in a faraway place.

Derek's words rang through the air, shattering the magical spell.

"A black robed guy. Really?" he asked.

Marik nodded. "Yeah. Isn't it strange? Nobody wears things like that any more."

"Did he have a mask covering half his face?" the brother added grimly, eyes suddenly lit with stars.

Marik's brows furrowed, eyes almost shifty. "Yes…how did you know?"

Sighing and burying his forehead in a palm, Derek studied his knees. "That was the guy who stole Duke's cards."

"What?"

Hand slipping off Marik's, Andromeda's head whipped to face her dejected brother, hair trailing behind her with a scream.

Derek the Unblushable finally did the unimaginable. Little droplets of red appeared on his cheeks, then reached outwards with watery fingers, greedily absorbing the rest of his cheeks and dignity.

"I…I…I…err…" Crossing his arms and looking away, he ignored the stab of grief clawing away with a mad cackle at his bleeding heart. Images of those bills with the red NOTICE stamps slashed across their fronts, the rusted mailbox lying out in the open rain, the bank agents with thickset brows soon to come to foreclose their little home…Andromeda in her graying T-shirt and ripped jeans, toes loosening more threads from her slippers as she wandered the filthy streets…

"Yes?" Andromeda's arms encircled her brother's slumping form, and her little fluff ball of a head nudged its way up to the crook of his neck. "You what?"

"I lost the job!" he blurted, feeling his sister's arms stiffening. For one horrible moment, he thought she would lean back, hatred lighting her brown hair aflame, tears streaming from the overflowing lakes of her eyes.

Instead, she hugged him harder. "It's okay, Derek. As long as we are good people, we will find jobs. I'll take on a position somewhere, and you can find another job, perhaps at Yugi's grandpa's store," she added, snapping up her head with a grin. "You have the experience!"

"But you know how upset Yami Yugi was when…you know," Derek muttered, looking away. Slowly, her back to Marik's confounded gaze, Andromeda disengaged herself from her brother and sank back down into her seat. The moon lit the living room with its silvery arms, but storm clouds rose behind Andromeda's eyelids, blocking off rescue and trapping her in darkness. The lone bird's call still echoed in her ears, suddenly purposeful in its tune. Each note dug in, its howl calling back a memory…

()_Past_()

With cold certainty, Andromeda pushed Yami away, heart sealed by stone against the broken look in his eyes. Two beacons sought a path out to her from behind those violet mists that swarmed his gaze, struggling and finally surrendering with a shiver as she turned away.

"Yami, look. You know that Derek is working hard at Duke's, and that I'm not doing any good by spending so much time with you and leaving him home to cook when he's tired out. I know that you've been helpful, buying me the new clothing and dinners, helping me out with the schoolwork and all, but the truth is, I need to help my brother." She sighed, recalling those evenings that she had spent out with him, haunting the streets and cheering their friends on as they danced, mocking Seto Kaiba that one time when Serenity bumped him so he fell crashing off the stage…and how she had always arrived home at eleven or midnight to find her brother collapsed across the couch, the dishwasher still running cacophonously in the distance. His clothing had plastered to him and his hair rose and fell in wild mats against the laws of physics, sticky and slicked by the relentless rain. And that food that he had left in perfect array across the table for her, the new pair of jeans and extra pocket money laid out in her bedroom with a note about his salary raise…

"I…I'm a horrid sister this way," she murmured to Yami as his hands fallen from hers. "He does so much for me…he gives all his salary to me…he never has fun, never goes out with his friends or a girl, and spends all his time working and cooking for me and to keep the house in our hands. When my mother died, she…she asked me to watch over him, to make sure that he doesn't overwork himself paying Father's debts, making sure that…that I was a good sister. I've not done any of those things! I haven't…I can't…if I died tomorrow and met Mother…" A single, pearly tear slid down her eye, searching for the vast sea, only to drop to the ground in the end. It laid there for a moment, spreading its fingertips for any sign of water, then gave itself up for lost, letting the sun bake its moist face away, far from the ocean to another place.

"I see…" Shifting uncomfortably and afraid to hug his girlfriend in case she jumped up as if stung by a porcupine, Yami tried to send a comforting look, which succumbed quickly to the spears of his own misery.

"You're still my boyfriend, Yami. After all, you've done wonderful things for me…it's just that I think I need some space and time right now to fill my role in my own little family, to help my brother and make sure that Mother is smiling down at us from Heaven…instead of crying down nights of rain." Reaching over, she gave him a squeeze around his thin frame. "Perhaps after all this…perhaps when I find a job or something and we're better off, you and I can go out again," she finished.

With a horrified twinkle in his eye, Yami's jaw dropped, quivering unstoppably as whips lashed across his mind. "'Perhaps'?"

Sending a melancholic smile fluttering across her face, Andromeda blinked, her long lashes wiping away her tears. "Yes. Perhaps. For all I know, I may be wandering the streets of Egypt a month from now, poorer than a church mouse."

Her lips lighter than the summer breeze upon her boyfriend's brows, Andromeda turned, leaving a cold mourning spot upon his forehead.

"Goodbye, Yami."

()_Present_()

"I can only hope that he'll forgive me," Andromeda whispered, her thoughts rushing her back to the present. "But I only told him the truth."

Nodding, Derek patted her back, watching her control the raindrop like things threatening to storm from her eyes.

A light cough broke the moment.

Turning, the two orphans looked upon the very left out Marik. He sat, an empathetic spark bursting across his tanned face.

"You have both done so much for me. This is the least I can offer in return. I…I am manager at this Duel Monster card trading place. I need to hire a few people, and I'm good with the boss. It sounds like you have some experience with this kind of vocation. So, if you want…you can come and work over there with me," he finished in a hurry. "I can offer you lodging and I can buy you both some new things. Cell phones are a necessity, too, so I'll be getting you those. Then, if Andromeda wants to…errr...make up for the errors of the past, or whatever she's regretting about, then she can!" he added.

Astonished, Andromeda's wide eyes met Derek's, their depths quivering with something that threatened to set her whole face alight with a radiance that made the sun's pale in comparison.

Smiling, Derek turned to the Egyptian.

"Marik Ishtar, I accept your offer."

MM: Okay, that was a horridly slow chapter…basically getting through the logistics…well next chapter will be all plot and no explaining.

Marik: Wow, you JUST realized that?

MM: Be quiet, will you? Go plot Yami's doom. Anyways, next chapter actually gets romance-yyy gulps …please review, give suggestions, and recommend…right now, I actually need names for Rare Hunters and their "clients." The Mystic Muses are hoping to get a few more reviews before putting up chapter 3…sad eyes…they sometimes suffer from low self-esteem…? So please click on the little scrollbar to the left there and help! Anyways, a big THANK YOU beforehand for sticking with us and see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Violet Viper Veritus

MM: Okay, to the remaining people still willing to read Angel's Tears, here's chapter 3!

Marik: Stop being so depressing. My fans will never leave me!

MM, shifting baseball bat: As you say, Master!

Yami pops out of story: Okay! Disclaimer: The Mystic Muses don't own Yugioh—luckily, or else I wouldn't be King—but do own this story! You'll believe that if you believe I am the Pharaoh! Mwahaha! What a good place for advertising! Anyways, here we go again!

Marik, watching the Little Musey: WAIT! The Dark Mystic Muse enabled ANONYMOUS reviews, making life easier for all readers. Now you can review without having to have an account or logging on! Okay, go read now before I start doing something weird to you with the Millennium Rod!

Chapter 3

Violet Viper Veritus

Careening shrilly down the curve in one last, desperate turn, the yellow taxi puffed to a halt in front of the dock floating upon the sapphire sea. Doors groaning open, the taxi coughed out the price for its passengers' journey in deep relief as its driver reached out a grudging paw to accept the mesh of bills from a golden-crisp Egyptian teen. Climbing out from the musky depths of the car into the whisperings of a fresh, briny ocean breeze, the threesome walked down the pier as their ride vanished into the distance with a snort from its exhaust pipe.

"Look! The sun is rising!" Hurling one excited finger at the crimson blob inching its way cautiously into the sky, Andromeda danced with a pirouette onto the dock, smiling at the rosy blush of the waters. "So, Marik, where are we going?"

Snapping his mind away from the appalling fact that he had actually paid the taxi driver with _real_ money, Marik looked up with a barely hidden glare at his charge. "Well, your brother has to get on the yacht and go meet my…second-in-command, Rishid, to fill out a few forms and get a debriefing on our organization and clients. I should probably go along, too," he added as a second thought.

With a leap, the girl landed before her brother's new boss. "Well orchestrated, Marik Ishtar! Except you forgot about me!"

Taking out a silver cell phone from the depths of his battered shred of pants—it hung out from a plastic bag that Derek had given him—the blond gazed at her with cool lilac eyes, each as placid as a bloom. "Oh, yes…you can either go to the yacht, or I can get some money from it so you can stay here and shop."

Lifting his cell phone, the teen dialed in a number. He had a strange fear of storing numbers in the cell phone, since he was paranoid about the hyperventilating girl accidentally sneaking her devious hands on it. With two little beeps, the other end of the line cackled and a deep voice boomed out.

"Hello? This is Rishid speaking."

"Hello, Rishid. This is your manager, Marik," the Egyptian responded, emphasizing "manager" as he noticed Derek's curious eye lingering over him.

"Ah, yes. Have you found anyone for hire?" Rishid asked gravely, "And his…family member?"

"Of course. His name is Derek. Derek Academ. He used to work at Duke Devlin's place. And yes. Definitely."

Andromeda noted with a sour smile that Marik seemed too proud to admit that Duke's store had been robbed by the person who had beat up the manager standing before her. Oblivious of her reaction, the youngest Ishtar nodded to responses from Rishid.

"Yes…get out that packet. Have Derek go with you to meet the ten thirty client tomorrow morning. Great. Are you sure you don't need me? Okay, I'll send him over. Thanks." Rolling his eyes and closing his cell phone with a flip of his finger, Marik turned a weary smile upon his companions. Cocking her head with a strange flutter in her stomach, Andromeda watched as the wind toyed with his platinum hair, the rising sun dying it a lonely scarlet.

"Well, you two. I guess Rishid can handle everything. So if you want, Derek, you can get in the yacht. I'll speak with the captain; he knows where to go, of course. I'll stay with Andromeda and hand out money like Santa Claus, if you're okay with it," he completed, turning a gem like eye upon the little sister. Strangely, her cheeks had transformed into two red lanterns, either because of the bleeding sun or some cripplingly embarrassing blush. Hiding his chiseled features behind a flood of milky hair, he darkly wondered how much money he should spend on building a relationship with a girl that he planned to crush anyways. What is considered "good enough" for repaying a friend's help? After being so indecent all these years, the exercise of thinking like a normal, hormone-crazed boy eluded his grasp with a cackle and a flaunt of its tail. After all, he had _never_ had to please anyone…and he couldn't learn these niceties on the spur of the moment.

"Sure! I won't spend too much, I promise!" Andromeda exclaimed, hopping from foot to foot like a rabid bunny, who had just discovered an unfortunate mound of sugar. Her brother, on the other hand, did not act half as ecstatic. Eyeing the yacht with awe and bewilderment, he cast an annoyed eye at his sister, his face as carefully expressionless as the frozen arctic sky.

"You certainly look like you're going to cut a hole in Marik's wallet, sis," he answered dryly, grabbing her arm like a flustered dad. "I suggest you come with me. Is that okay, Marik?"

Letting the words roll meaninglessly off his tongue, Derek turned an assured eye upon the last of their party.

The violet gaze ripped past him upon the sea, fatigued as the ever traveling desert sands, tossed everywhere by the eternal wind. His smile lagged, turning itself into a line flatter than the ocean horizon before them. Shrugging his broad shoulders, he gazed from the brother's face to the sister's, both of which stared at him expectantly.

"Sure," he murmured, "If you say so." His breath flying out in a sigh as light as the gasp of a morning bird. With a sweep, his hand reached behind his back.

_You fool!_

With a groan and a thud, the gears of time slowed in its rusty roll. The sun dangled in the same place above the foaming crests of the sea, the clouds frozen in their flight. The waves stretched their heads up in anticipation of their crash into the shore. An invisible leash suddenly seized their lengthened necks, hauling them back before they could greedily devour the beach. The yacht tied to the end of the dock balanced on tiptoe above the waves, creaking to a halt halfway through its usual bob upon the loll of the sea, head dipped down and tail fluttering in the sky.

A second turned to a million years as Derek's eyes met Marik's. A golden aura surrounded the Egyptian boy, his usually pleasant smile a deep sneer scarring his handsome face. The corners of his eyes jerked up, leaving his suddenly dull pupils glaring out at the world through slits.

"_Derek Academ…you will obey me…"_

A hand tightened around the victim's rasping mind, closing like a vice around his pitifully struggling thoughts. With a scream, his mind throttled, trying to bash its way through the oncoming slave master. A harmonious chant rose lightly into his frenzied mind, screeching the command as it whirled into an ecstatic howl.

"_Obey me! Obey me! Obey me!"_

Madmen spun around a blazing fire, their black shadows splayed in pained beauty across the walls of his mind's cavern. The fire flickered and shot upwards, licking seethingly at his quivering will, roasting his freedom like a skewered ox.

"_Let Andromeda stay with me…"_

Obediently, Derek turned to his sister, eyes blank as the blackness between the stars. Smiling with shallow happiness, he murmured, "Andromeda, you can stay with Marik."

A blast of arctic wind tore the dreamy expression from Derek's face. Blinking, he found himself gagging for breath in the arms of his sister, a strange pulsing irritating his temple.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Derek! I'll buy you a ton of stuff, too!"

Amazed, Derek turned to Marik, who already wore a tortured expression at the words "ton of stuff." He could already feel his wallet deflate like a pricked soufflé.

"What did I…I thought…" blubbering, he shrugged, giving up with a sigh. His expression softened at the sight of the little girl clinging to him, trembling with apparent joy. He eyed her ripped jeans and colorless sneakers and sighed to himself. "Fine. Go with Marik. Ditch me…and have fun!"

Half an hour later, Andromeda watched as the little yacht sped off across the morning waters, a dot of ink sprayed by the waves of mottled sky blue. Marik flipped through his smooth night-black wallet, trying to collect the real bills on one side and the forged ones on the other. Succeeding just as his future-slave turned around, he plastered yet another phony smile across his face for her and patted the cool leather of his motorcycle, remembering her dazed expression as he lugged it out from the yacht with a loving light painted sincerely across his eyes. Sourly, he rubbed his jaws, unused to the "smile" gear being jammed in the "on" position for so long.

"Come on. I think the downtown mall is opening." _Don't you dare scrub money off me like dead skin cells, Andromeda…_he thought pathetically, knowing it wasn't going to come true anytime soon. _Oh, woe unto me…_

Swinging one leg over the seat, he carelessly tossed a helmet at Andromeda. Catching it by the swinging straps, she had it on before Marik even reached for his own helmet. Grudgingly, he buckled his own and turned the key in the ignition with an obviously practiced flourish. With a roar that almost deafened Andry, the engine sprung to life.

"Great. A perfect manager like me, turned to a spoiled brat's chauffeur," he muttered aloud, intending for the motor's roar to devour his words.

"HEY! You volunteered, you hypocrite!" Andromeda howled, her voice barely beating the grating of the wind and noise.

Rolling his eyes in deep distaste, Marik cursed her sharp ears. "Just for your information, if I _am_ a hypocrite, I would not be on my motorcycle now!"

Receiving Andromeda's punch on his shoulder with barely hidden rage and a twitch of his temple, the pained boy wisely put this scheme as one of the most pathetic on his long and extensive list.

"Get on!" Waving for Andromeda to climb on after him, Marik frowned at the reluctance furrowing her brows. "What? Too embarrassed to ride with me?"

Arms akimbo and tapping her toes, she flashed a you-wish-jerk look at him before taking her seat behind him.

Wide azure eyes turning onto Marik's back, she shivered at the icy breeze running down her spine. From this angle, he looked far more formidable than his soft gaze and pleasant smile let on. She eyed the black shirt and belt, the khaki colored pants and the head of flaming blond hair.

"Hold on!" Marik's annoyed voice carried over to her, half drowned by the whistling wind and the thrum of the engine.

With a crick, Andromeda screamed. An invisible hand planted itself against her chest, propelling her backwards off the motorcycle, wrenching her spine as Marik's back grew smaller and smaller in her vision. Arms suddenly flailing for anything to hold onto, she found her nails digging into warm cloth and flesh. Mind triumphant at this discovery, she wrapped her arms around it, pressing herself up against the warmth of the body before her.

"Umm…Andromeda?" whispered a wheezing voice that struggled to sound itself above the rush of the air.

Opening one eye, she pressed herself harder against the saving piece of flesh, a vine clinging onto its tree as it stretched upwards for sunlight. "Yes?"

"Not so…enthusiastic?" he managed to breathe, voice barely reaching her oblivious ears.

Paling till her skin resembled the snow, Andromeda loosened her arms, hearing Marik sigh in obvious relief as air once again flooded his desperately deflated lungs, reminding him darkly of that night in the storm, when rain choked his voice and drowned his soul.

"Your fault for trying to throw me off," she muttered, smiling lightly. "I would fire you today if you really were my chauffer."

Quietly, Andromeda leaned as far back from her driver as possible. The road curved, enslaving the hillside. The sea glittered to her right, a vast gem languishing in its own glory beneath the jealous eye of the sun. Skimpy clouds dusted the blue dome above, content to simply dangle and drink in the view. A tree or two gawking out at the ocean sighed, rustling their leafy heads. Goosebumps happily established spheres of influence upon her arms, setting up pitched white tents on her usually smooth tan skin.

Reminding herself that she was definitely not flirting with the "dismal excuse of a man" before her in any way whatsoever, she inched closer to the oven of his back. Closing her eyes, she let the deep rumble of the ocean sooth her nerves, the constant hum of the motorcycle a gentle tug on her ears. A yawn won its way out from between her lips, only to be quickly seized and taken captive by the conspiring wind.

Marik smirked, leaning forward and picking up speed. His passenger leaned against him like some little pillow, half asleep. With a last swerve around to the left, he zigzagged through the alleyways of Domino toward downtown. The noise of shoppers on the streets already echoed against the tall buildings, seeping into the quiet of the area around. Randomly cutting through a clique of girls walking across the street, he chuckled to himself as they screamed like a dozen ghouls, then sized him up as he rushed away as if he were some stalk worthy prey. Slowing down so he didn't crash through the wall of Domino Square, he ripped the keys from the ignition and dumped them into the depths of his pocket to jingle and chat with his cell phone. Unwrapping Andromeda's arms from around his waist, he took off his helmet as a blubber and a moan rose from behind him.

Rubbing her back with a fist, Andromeda unclipped her helmet and dangled it from a handle bar, blankly gazing up at the teen standing to her side.

"Awake yet, sleeping beauty?" he teased, taking her hand and dragging her off onto wobbling feet. "Ready to shop me till I'm broke?"

"Well, if you only brought cash, I may have to watch myself, but I do think I caught a glimpse of a few credit cards…" she hinted sweetly rubbing her palms together evilly as if trying to light a fire between her hands to burn his wallet with.

With a roll of his eyes, Marik seized the girl by the elbow and dragged her inside, ignoring the strange glances from a few people behind him who seemed to wonder if he was kidnapping the girl. A blast of bone rattling air smashed them in the face, sending Andromeda out of her sleeping spell with a mental howl.

"Let's go get you a jacket," the Egyptian began cheerfully, not at all sensitive to the cold despite the fact that he grew up in a very warm place. He rubbed her arm with one hand, suppressing the goosebumps trying to reclaim their colony.

Andromeda stopped studying a furred coat glzed by the sheen of a glassy window and snapped her jaw closed. "Wow, things here are freakishly expensive!"

Scowling, Marik pushed her away. "If you like it, you can have it."

"But I'm not used to buying expensive stuff! I don't want you broke! If you are, how are you going to pay my brother?" she asked, miffed.

"My supervisor will! Now, be thrifty but use money when you have to." With one last shove, he managed to chuck her onto the escalator, which rose with a smooth and silent motion. Someone played upon a piano far, far away, a gentle tune that hummed in their ears like the whirl of the galaxies. Yellow lights danced upon the floor, shining off the milky gleam of the polished marble and the soft strands of Marik's hair. The high ceiling arched over their heads, windows opened to a clear crystalline sky, a perfect cerulean gem to awe Andromeda's eye.

They stepped off onto second floor. Clothing of a million kinds crowded Andromeda's vision like a flash flood, dancing at her mind till every wooden model seemed to be a real person walking toward her. Thoughtfully, she considered a proper revenge for when Marik tried to toss her off the motorcycle, which, if it had succeeded, would have obviously resulted in Marik saving a few hundred bucks. With an attempted evil chuckle, she caught Marik's suddenly worried eye. Seductively, she wrapped her fingers around his arm and squeezed with all her malice. "Let the games begin…"

Sliding into the first store, Marik quickly found himself locked out of the fitting rooms as Andromeda tried on a dozen outfits that she had somehow managed to pile high up on her arms, in mounds fit to break the world's record as the tallest mountains. Since the mirrors hung outside the fitting room doors instead of inside, the purple eyed boy had to suffer through watching Andromeda's various outfits flash by, his irises crumbling under the pain of such a torturous exercise. It wasn't that she didn't have a fine body—in fact, her curves were the only things keeping Marik from bashing his head on the table, bemoaning this horrid plan—just that the look of immense joy on her face tore at his very soul. _How can I be the cause of happiness! _He groaned mentally. Lifting his head, he clenched his jaw as, swirling out like a model in each new item of clothing, she asked for his approval with fluttering eyelashes.

"No…don't like it…that one's okay, I guess…hate it…hate it…too loose…you look like a whale…any smaller sizes on that one…?" Yawning, the man of the pair plopped against the wall, waiting for Andromeda to dance out in the next insane Halloween costume for him to scold.

"Ta-da!" With a full twirl, Andromeda pulled on Marik's hand, waking him up from a wonderful daydream of crushing the Pharaoh and practicing his evil chuckle, as usual.

A strange and entertained expression fluttered across his lips as he looked down upon her white shirt and tanned Jamaican skirt. Andromeda frowned, suddenly feeling like a three-eared bunny under the vet's scrutiny: when the vet had a pair of scissors in his hands…

"Do you like it?" she asked, wondering if she should look in the mirror for an extra arm or leg as Marik licked his lips darkly.

A wicked smirk painted itself across his beautiful eyes. "No…but I _do_ like your bra."

With a woosh, his hand shot up. A flash of pain dashed up Andromeda's arm, sending her temples into a frenzy and a moan flying out her lips. Her hand twitched next to Marik's cheek, her wrist crushed to smithereens in an iron grip.

"Why are you trying to slap me? _I_ didn't tell you to try on half-transparent clothing," he murmured, turning his perverted gaze from her torso to study her palm with fascination.

Andromeda stared. A gentle fluttering tripped up the steady beating of her heart. Smoothly, a numbing sensation sailed through her nerves, paralyzing her from head to toe with a gentle tingle, as if dulcet fingers brushed against every square inch of her skin. The world trembled and disappeared into the canvas of the universe around her, as if swept clean by white out. Only her hand remained, Marik's steamy breath shrouding her fingers. Two violet abysses bore into her indigo ones, daring her to move away. He tilted his head, leaning toward her captive hand a little, still testing her with those enticing eyes. She tried to open her frozen lips, to say something that would scare him away, to free her hand from its mortal shackle. Instead, she found herself stiller than a wax statue, breathing stopped altogether as she wondered if he would drop her and laugh. The pain in her wrist flared to a sudden burn, sizzling through her skin and singing her senses. Thin strands of bluish lavender rose in his irises, twisting themselves until they merged together, rising up in violet vipers that hissed hungrily at her. Stars twinkled maliciously across their writhing bodies, pleased that they held her future in their nonexistent hands.

Transfixing eyes still rooting her to the ground, his lips met her fingertips. Lightning flashed through bones, sending her stomach reeling. Instinctively, her arm twitched, reaching for support as her vision wavered and her knees turned to jello.

Just in time, Marik's grip loosened as if in apology, the startling light fading fast like a supernova from his narrowed eyes. As if the whole world had been put on slow motion, Andromeda watched as her hand dropped onto his sturdy shoulder.

With only the lingering feel of his lips on her fingertips she lifted the hand, running it through the silky mass of his hair. With a quiver, she suddenly realized how much she loved his warmth and those wide violet eyes. Quietly, she studied the red streaks across her wrist, admiring the strength in him that took away all her power. Her legs trembled unexpectedly, loving her own helplessness. Her thumb brushed beneath his eye, the thin black scar there but a gentle ripple against her skin. With all memories of Yami long since fleeing away to a forgotten place, she stepped toward her new companion, feeling heat radiate out from his form to warm her cool body. Her free hand found its way up his chest as he breathed in, winding its tortuous path up to squeeze his other shoulder. Eyes fixed upon his firm lips, she pushed herself up to balance upon her tip toes.

Stumbling back two steps, she blinked, confused. Looking up, she stared into Marik's sad eyes as he gripped both her wrists with a soft but sure firmness. Eyes downcast and far from her face. Gasping, she gazed at the lips that she had missed, their touch a whisper against her fingertips and the ghost of a pleasant dream upon her own prickling lips.

"I…I'm sorry. Go get changed, okay?" His hands touched her shoulders, sending tingles down her spine as he turned her around. His hands tightened as if in reassurance, sending nothing less than two more streaks of pain crashing through her palpitating soul. Heart flopping with a dejected wail, Andromeda stepped into the changing room, fearing to look back upon his gorgeous gaze.

As the door closed behind her slumped form, the boy leaned back against the wall. Marik smirked, closing his eyes as he recalled her wide indigo eyes, that expression of startled pleasure flashing across her face. He caressed his own soul, searching it for a hint of true passion that could stand alone from greed and lust. Turning up with a gracious blank, he sighed contentedly, mind dwelling in pure pleasure on the stricken hurt in her eyes. Amusedly, he recalled her strange white shirt, reveling in the look of horror that would haunt her face if he forced her to wear it around him. He fed his egregious soul with midnight black imaginings of her in the very near future, twisted in his senseless arms and struggling to pull out a nonexistent word of love from his mouth…

He chuckled, ignoring the cheerleader eyeing him from a nearby rack. "This isn't half as hard as I thought. Didn't even have to use the Millennium Rod…"

Two minutes later, Marik, still reveling on his recent victory, paced before the door, too lost from this world to pay attention to the fascinated passerby.

_Whish._

Hand shooting up for the second time within the last five minutes, Marik closed his fingers around the giant orange projectile as it neared his eye, cool rubbery skin rubbing his fingers.

"What the—"

Gazing at his hand in surprise, he found himself staring at half an orange, the acerbic juice running down the grooves of his palm to pool at his wrist. Sighing, he looked up into the fuming sorceress planted in the doorway before him.

"Darn it! That was an A plus aim!"

Shaking his head as he peeled and bit into the orange, he savored the sweet and tangy taste running across his tongue, closing his eyes and letting out a soft sigh of satisfaction just to annoy her more. Tossing another piece in, he bit down gently upon the watery contents, feeling it cave beneath the pressure from his teeth. The gratifying flavor burst in his mouth again in a dazzling whirl. Forbiddenly, he wondered how her lips tasted…

Muttering something that sounded awfully close to "what a hateful jerk," Andromeda Academ stomped out of the store.

Unfortunately, as the Egyptian found out, buying a simple jacket did not turn out to be a good idea at all, especially when the shopper has a nasty incident or two in mind that she needed payback on. Two hours later, Marik Ishtar collapsed on a bench outside Banana Republic, six bags from different shops dangling from a limp hand and thanking Providence that he hadn't yet mentioned the cell phones.

"Let's see, that makes three shirts, two pairs of flip flops, a pair of sneakers, one bag of undergarments that I will not state to your shy face, and two pair of jeans for me; ten shirts and three pairs of pants for Derek, plus some shoes that look proper enough for work. Oh, and this!"

Digging through one of Derek's bags like a toddler after her lost hamster, she pulled out a pair of long black pants that looked somewhat familiar. Steeling herself as she shoved the fitting room incident out of her mind, she tossed the pants onto his lap.

Amazed, he unfolded them, not at all recalling paying for those pants—not that he really paid every time anyways, he had managed to mind control his way around half the payments when Andromeda wasn't looking. They were an exact duplicate of the pair that he had ripped to tatters the night Derek had taken him to the Academ household.

"I saw those earlier. You were in the bathroom, so I bought them the second time around. I had a little pocket money on me," she added, blushing redder than a bouquet of roses and praying desperate that he would not call her a flirt and dump her back with her brother. Who, of course, would roar his lungs out about it.

A golden smile touched his lips, the amethysts in the desert sparking with pleasure deeper and more villainous than Andromeda suspected. Unconsciously, his fingers stroked the fabric in constant circles, leaving marks like the eddying of a rasping tide.

"It's just to show you that you're the jerk and I'm not: I can apologize," she sniffed daintily.

Back straightening, Marik cocked one brow. "I said sorry at the fitting rooms," he reproached.

Flaming, Andromeda crossed her arms faster than a wood chucker could chuck wood. "But not for trying to throw me off the motorcycle before I had my arms around you!" Her anger-narrowed eyes suddenly popped wide open as if someone had slipped an ice cube down her back. "Darn! That sounded weird, didn't it?"

Leaving the bags in a pile upon the floor, Marik climbed to his feet, staring down at the little girl currently plotting his demise. Two indigo eyes shooting strands of lightning blue met his smooth and non-turbulent ones, successfully carrying up his other eyebrow. Leaning forward, he grinned.

"I'm sorry."

Before she could fume back something else destructive like a regular mini-volcano, he deflated her lungs with a friendly hug, sending blood rushing up to her face.

Surprised, Andromeda breathed in his lavender-and-myrrh scent that tickled her nose, cheek plastered against his warm body. A little patter reached her ears: the beating of his heart. His firm chest rose and fell with each breath that swooped into his lungs. The rush of the crowds melted into the roar of the waves that pounded her mind, leaving her in a little world with the muscular arm snaked protectively around her tiny waist. His other hand slid up her back, sending a shock up her spine that further impeded with her breathing. She felt it glide through her hair, his fingers rubbing out familiar circles across her skull that lit the fuses of fireworks in her stomach. Yawning, she settled against him, tendrils of sleep and comfort weaving across her body.

"I forgive you, Marik…"

Not at all astonished by the sudden departure of the warmth from her body this time, Andromeda shivered at the cold that bit her skin where Marik had been, her lips still smiling up at his toothy grin. Holding her at arm's length like some curious but dangerous toy, he studied her innocent smile, trying hard to paint streaks of tears down her cheeks to satisfy the craving in his mind. Finally deeming her purchase-worthy, he detached one hand from her arm and used the other as a convenient leash to drag her down the hall, far, far away from clothing or cell phone stores.

"Good, Andry. Now let's get some lunch before another orange plants itself on me."

MM: Yay! Done! Hopefully that was better than last chapter!

Marik: Yay! I get to test out torture tactics on someone!

MM: errrr…………………..anyways, please give suggestions, review and recommend…We may like to torture characters, but aside from that, we're decent people. Otherwise, until next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Whimsical Waves

Mystic Muses: Em-hotep, khenmes-ii, khenemset-ii, er Pir ne "Muse"! Welcome, friends, to the House of Muse! My Egyptian grammar is next to nill!

Marik: "Muse" is not an Egyptian word, fool!

MM, ducking a whack from the Millennium Rod: That's why there're QUOTES around it!

Marik, chasing MM with a toy dagger: Mystic Muses don't own Yugi-Oh but do own this excuse for creativity that they deem is fit to be a story!

Chapter 4

Whimsical Waves

"Come ON!"

Burrowing his fingers into the fledgling crack threatening to snap its jaws closed, Marik Ishtar wrestled against the uncompromising lid. A lone corner from a plastic bag stuck out its tongue, jeering at him as Andromeda watched patiently, waiting for the rescue of her purchases. The hinges croaked in amusement as Marik's face brewed a violent rose, his knuckles turning white as he shook the thing back and forth. The catch rattled, still clenching its teeth tight.

"FINE!" Taking two steps back and rubbing the seething lines of pink temporarily scarred across his prying fingertips, the boy cast his most despotic smile at his unoffending motorcycle, eyes gleaming with malice and hatred at his formerly beloved vehicle. Pivoting in a smooth curve, he wrapped one arm around Andromeda's relaxed shoulders. Tilting her head, she gazed into his merry lavender eyes, the upset frown furrowing her brows reminding him to _not_ shove his motorcycle into sea with her new clothes still trapped inside, though it would make a fine spray, complete with screams from a desperate engine.

"Don't worry, Andromeda," he murmured, squeezing her shoulder and giving a glance at the yacht that had returned for its second load of passengers. "Go on the yacht and pour yourself some juice. I have an insane driver, so be careful not to make it too full." Coughing lightly to suggest that she didn't have the wits to remember this piece of sage advice, he cast a smile brighter than a chandelier's upon her. The zephyrs tousled her hair, leaving one strand to cling to the cloth that covered her collar. Her smooth hand dwelt at her slender waist as her foot tapped out a chant of annoyance at him.

"What, you going to have your employee return everything that I bought to the mall?" she asked, a sliver of hurt sliding over her tone. She caught a glimpse of the leviathan sea, encased by a spherical sky that bled, showering the earth with scarlet snowflakes. The wind kissed the ocean, its curious hand ruffling the watery hair up into thousands of rippling wavelets. An albatross lifted up, a blot of ink against the remote sky, its sharp eye scanning the yawning abyss of fluid below for a sign of food and sustenance. The trees along the road shook their heads as Marik paled mockingly in horror at Andromeda's words.

"Oh my! Living without new cloths? The pain is so _unbearable!_" Smirking at the evil light dawning in Andromeda's scheming eyes, he added, "See, you are so overweight that when you sat on the lid of the storage unit on the motorcycle, the lid jammed!" he explained happily, catching her elbow as it aimed itself at his ribs. "I'll bring the motorcycle in and join you, okay?" His hand carelessly ruffled her full russet locks, leaving her to blow it out of her eyes.

For a second, the sun-kissed teen stood still as marble upon the concrete, watching her retreating form stalk down the pier, aiming its violent toes at random pieces of gravel. A few leaves, yellow and withered with age, floated past in absolute tranquility. Sighing, he closed his eyes, savoring the negative image carved upon the back of his eyelids. Gripping his golden Millennium item tightly as it suddenly appeared to dangle from his belt, he held his breath. Momentarily, the earth stopped in its spin and time halted in its perpetual tracks, so that his mind could grasp reality. So that the falling leaves may rest in midair, like a star in the light of the sun—waiting to be found out.

With a screech, the wheels of Time groaned back into action. In two steps, he stood beside his motorcycle, fingers running under the smooth leather seat. His keen eyes darted around the apparently empty dock, searching for a whisper of someone else. Gently, his thumb pressed down upon the knob by the hinge, and the lid-seat popped up without protest. He quickly lifted out the mall bags, dumping them in a trash heap upon the ground. He reached in again when Andromeda's things lay on the dock, fingers searching for another item. The warm, parched edge of an envelope met his touch. Drawing it quickly out, he checked the address and walked toward the gleaming warehouse.

Robed in shadows, the gaunt figure quickly sprinted down the street, hidden in darkness by the shade of taller buildings. Scanning the address in dripping violet penned in perfect cursive that reminded him of ancient hieratic, the Rare Hunter narrowed the eyes hidden beneath his hood, searching for the correct house. A grin flitted across his face as his eyes rested upon one. Gliding up like a ghost, he skipped onto the roof by a little boy's bedroom window. Curled into an unnoticeable pinprick, he tucked the letter into a pocket and waited.

As the yacht skipped upon the waves and the sun succumbed to the tug of the horizon, Andromeda glanced up from the couch to see Marik in the doorway, each finger looped through the handles of a bag.

"I really ought to return these," he drawled, barking a short laugh and stalking in while peeking into one of his shackle-sized sacks. With the sunset gone and the window a plain sheet of indigo, the orphaned girl bounced up to him, hands outstretched for her precious bags like a child at Christmas.

With a sudden flex of arms, the bags shot up to the ceiling, swinging wildly as the boat continued its rocking passage.

"What the—" Jumping up, Andromeda's hands snatched at the treasures that now laughed down at her, far from her reach.

"I'll just pick out the items for Derek and leave the rest with the yacht captain. He'll return everything tomorrow." Bumping Andromeda out of the way, he stalked into the room, leaving her to jump at him in vain. She stood a head shorter than him, and didn't fair much better on tip toe, especially as the sea punished the boat for its intrusion with extra swings of its fluid fists. Turning around with a sudden teasing smile lighting up his face, he lowered the bags.

Leaping forward, her fingers scraped a plastic bottom just as his arm pulled back, leaving her to stumble forward with eyes held wide.

"OWW!"

Hopping on one foot, she danced away from the coffee table, clutching her soaked and bruised knee as the pool of orange juice trickled onto the wooden floor. The pain soared up like a disturbed dragon, fangs tearing at her tendons. Growling, she sank onto her rump, picking up a napkin to dry out the trails of dark wetness licking at her pants and legs.

"Oh, Andry! I didn't know that you were so easily distracted." Backing off, he took a dangerous step toward the porthole. "If you give up, then out all these go…"

With a smirk, Andromeda climbed to her feet. Something in her hardened at the challenge, twisting to be let free at the look of arrogance clouding the Egyptian's vision. "And you'll be wasting all that money…"

"Ah, but the moan of pain from you would be priceless." Vipers suddenly danced in his eyes again, rising up in an ecstatic frenzy as her face paled, then reddened. "Come and get them, if you really care."

Sparks flew out from her scintillating face as the demoness fully awakened from its recent slumber. "Why, you little…"

A blur of russet and tan shot across the cabin. Marik felt the air flee from his exploding lungs. The rug disappeared from under his feet and the doorway vanished. A paralyzing shock ran up his spine, devouring his senses with a monstrous appetite. A warm bundle stayed glued to his chest and the bags pinned his hands to the ground. Screeching in shock, the boat shuddered its flanks, jolting his already stunned bones.

"What the hell!" Curling one stinging leg, he released his death grip upon the bags. Immediately, the heavy warmth trying to throttle his breath departed. He sucked in fresh air and sat up, rubbing his shoulder blades as they chastised him with waves of numbness.

"Don't mess with me, _Marik!_"

Opening one eye as the back of his skull throbbed dully, Marik caught sight of the girl looming over him, bags deposited safely on the couch nearby. He climbed to his feet, eyes shifting between the floor, her face, and the now-filled couch. Amusement, mixed with something else, writhed across his silent face. His mouth clenched. A shadow crossed his face, twisting his handsome features. Suddenly, all emotions dulled as if a switch had been flipped, and only the vipers of hatred whirled in his eyes. He walked past Andromeda without a word, a calculating stare masking the anger twitching his hand. His thoughts focused on the dagger inside his Millennium Rod, its gleaming blade perfect for slicing her velvety skin.

Confused, Andromeda turned toward him, watching his back as he neared the doorway. Horror washed over her as her senses took control again. _Why did I tackle him!_ With the thought lamenting itself over and over again in her mind, she stumbled forward, her jaw dropping open at the words refusing to leave her throat. Rasping, she hurled out his name as his hand twisted the doorknob.

"Marik…"

Deafly, he pushed the door open, not even turning around to acknowledge the gaze clawing his back. His quiet figure slid out into the hall and left Andromeda with the echoing bang of the slammed door.

Locking the entrance to his private cabin, Marik fell into the couch, burying his face in the first cushion that presented itself for the honor. His hand clutched the Rod convulsively as the impact of his body against the floor throbbed faintly again. His back still tingled, each line of the age old scar there stabbing his heart with the memory of that vivid nightmare…

"_Father! Father! Please!"_

Flying through the air, the boy slammed full force into the ground, his spine screaming from pain. Oblivious, he crawled toward his stud desk, arms reached out for support as two looming shadows hastened toward him, calloused hands outstretched for the softness of his silky arms.

Tears streaming across his young cheeks, Marik clung to the leg of his desk, stories of a brilliant blue sky, golden sand, piping bazaars and fleeting mirages crying out for release from his wistful mind. His father's hands dug into his shoulders, and the helper's hands clutched at his ankles, jerking until the boy felt his joints groan, loosening at the pressure exerted upon them.

Through the muddle of his tears, he could see his fingers slip from the wood of the desk. His ears picked up the faraway banging of Rishid's fists upon the walls. Marik's palms burned from the firm edges of the wood, so he bit his lips, choking down the sob threatening to escape from his mouth. His wide lilac eyes darted in pure horror around his chamber, ignoring the sheets in a tangle upon the floor, the chair lying on its side, and the extinguished candle lying inert a few meters from him. Terrified, his gasps of breath darted out like cheetahs, his gaze unable to find his beloved sister.

"Ishizu! Sister! Help me!"

Screaming, he felt his strength leave his arms through his words, and the triumphant tug from his father. Immediately, he stumbled to his feet, his ankles throbbing from the grip of his father's helper. Each grown up held one of his arms, dragging their panting victim, a mere rag doll dangling from their iron grips, out the door.

Milky bangs swinging in his rheumy eyes, he tumbled along with his captors, watching the dark stains of his tears upon the brick floor and the hurrying shadows of Rishid and Ishizu. Too tired to cry out, he sensed their presence behind him, turning fainter and fainter as he left for his doom. And with them, the stories faded. The blue skies crumbled to dust, the bazaars grew silent with the ruins, the mirages vanished with a sputter as the deserts cooled into slabs of stone, buried forevermore in the darkness of a tomb. The figs and palms dried, browning leaves and desiccated fruits littering the dusty ground, where thin insects crawled, trying to find sustenance to deliver them from eternal slumber. The moon glared down through their dried well, its cool gaze turning crimson with Marik's blood unshed, blood soon to clot the stones and cloak the knives.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, listening to the ragged shiver of the air rushing in and out of his lungs and the execution song tapped out by the thumping of the two adults' feet upon the ground. Each leather shoe hit the hallway with a light, dulled scratch, barely audible to a normal ear. But to Marik, the sound grated against his eardrums, claws tearing into his life and ripping out his heart, his will, his soul…

A flare of orange speared the floor, and he caught his breath. Right on cue, the threesome turned into the ritual chamber. Lifting his quivering eyes off the ground, he saw the flicker of the hungry candles, the slab of stone, the rough yew ropes…

Afterwards, all he could recall was the pain exploding along his ribcage, his hip smashed against the stone, sending shocks that grayed his vision and numbed his brain. His face lay against something cold, so cold that it bit his tender cheek and drew out his life force. His father's voice droned on behind them in ancient Egyptian as thoughtless hands grasped his limbs, tying on the fiber that sank into his flesh and drank his blood.

"_Piraa, maa-wi, maa-sa-ii."_

The fire sizzled and leapt up, licking at the blade offered for its starved tongue.

"_Peri, peri, kheftey er Piraa."_

He struggled with the last of his strength, his tiny frame immobile against the thick cords that held him down.

Then the fire. The fire exploding over his back, sending his whole form writhing in mania, his legs kicking like trapped cobras. The sharpness stabbing into his back, tearing his flesh, the ink hissing through his wounds. The screams ripping his throat to tatters, the dryness engulfing his mouth, the silent cries and unheard howls shooting through his forever opened mouth…

"_Father!"_

Cringing to himself, Marik Ishtar snapped out of his memories. His back tingled once more, the hot knife embedding itself into his preteen form. Softly, he sighed, one hand reaching up to finger the scars under his eyes. Slowly, another memory drifted back, that of an innocent little girl, her touch like an angel's against that same scar…

He sat up. Truly an angel, that Andromeda—tackling him like his own brutal father.

"That witch…"

Swearing, he took to his feet, quickly realizing that the yacht had stopped. Only the whimsical waves beat against the vessel's side, its mind just as fleeting as the tides of Marik's own moods. Quickly disembarking to avoid seeing her sorrowful face, he snapped out an order for Rishid to take her to her room and stampeded into his mansion.

Flipping on the lights to his room, he shivered in the cold, remembering how he had forced himself to adjust to it in an attempt to forget the unbearable heat of Egypt. Closing the door, he walked quickly to the dresser, hoping that a long shower and immediate sleep would crush the memories on his mind. Unless, of course, they came back to haunt his dreams…

He grabbed the nearest pair of golden boxers and slammed the closet door shut. Strutting around his bed, draped in desert-colored sheets and warm colored wood, he let his toes caress the softness of the carpet as he made his way to the restroom. Closing that door, too, out of habit, he pulled his shirt over his head and hung it on a rack, eyes glimpsing with revulsion the scars revealed upon his back, scars that reflected so well from that mirror over the sink. Still, he didn't mind having a lean body, and the pride in that took away some of the pain engulfing his stomach.

Tossing his belt, the khakis he had borrowed from Derek, and his boxers in a pile, he turned on the shower to lukewarm. The ghost of the pants that Andromeda had purchased for him flitted through his mind, and he quickly jumped into the blast of water, letting it pound his rock hard stomach. Scrubbing himself with mad vigor, he winced as felt the water trickle across his scars. The rivulets coursed over his body, meandering and exploring wherever it would. Andromeda's hand on his knee, rubbing his "wound" raw, returned to him as a close memory. A snarl curving his lip as his imagination called back knives and blood and cords tightening around his wrists, he doused his head in the water, letting it pound his face and brain, washing away the surface of memories for a moment…

"These rivers cut too deep…only by destroying the rock upon which they thrive and gorge, can I do away with the past that they bring…" Dashing shampoo roughly through his hair, his fingers automatically massaged his scalp, each press sending his brain into sleep that blissfully clogged the channels from his childhood.

Breathing deeply, he let the deluge drown his mind.

Half an hour later, Andromeda sat upon her bed. The room's mellow golden interior cast a warm, gratifying light upon her throbbing heart. The curtains shimmered strangely in the light of the impassive moon, whose cool eye spied upon her from over the tops of the brooding forest below. Her plush bed sank beneath her weight, the pillows all fluff and ready for her fatigued head.

The washroom attached sparkled with marble and gold, and the water from the showerhead had pounded out a soothing whirl against her skin. The towel clung to her lithe form like a dress tailored for a queen. The night gown laid out upon her bed enhanced her every curve, its tanned golden sheen melding in with the coffee gleam of her skin. She lifted her head, glancing into the mirror as her hair finally dried. Each eye sparkled like a jewel in the warmth of the light, a jewel embraced by the encroaching desert sands.

Still, washing up had not comforted her. That expression in Marik's eyes tugged at her conscience. Opening up the shopping bags, she suddenly didn't understand why she had teased him so much over such trivial things. She had never valued extra new clothing. Unfolding each item, she studied it, remembering his discouraging remarks. Fitting each over a hanger, she piled them into the sandy colored closet and folded the bags in after them.

Nothing pleased her. With one last sigh, she gave in to her screaming guilt and climbed to her feet, the slippers a perfect fit for her. Closing her door with a soft click, she wandered down the hallway until she found Rishid in a living room, reading a newspaper.

Blinking up at her, he smiled; the genial light warming his face comforted some of the tumultuous waves pitting her stomach. "Do you want to see your brother?" he asked.

Letting a mournful grin tug at her lip, she shrugged her shoulders. "Him, plus Marik. Can you please tell me where their rooms are?" Noting Rishid's raised eyebrow, she quickly added, "I need to apologize to Mr. Ishtar quickly. That's all."

Nodding in haste, he explained, "Derek's is in the West Wing, the third door on the left. Marik's is in the East. The whole East Wing is his; there's only one bedroom: the room at the end opposite the entrance. You're bound to find it."

Giving a quick thanks, Andromeda slipped out. The empty hallways whispered her guilt to her, and the lamps shook their brilliant heads. Wondering bitterly if she had broken Marik's spine, she slipped into the East Wing. At once, the simple grandeur dazzled her senses. The parlor's sofas and satin covers, the silk rugs and the hieroglyphs and paintings in gold frames across the room screamed power. On each side, a pair of doors opened, leading off to some part of the Wing. And across from her, the mahogany doors rose, its gentle aura breathing words of safety into her ear.

With hesitant steps, she crossed the room, each footfall muffled by the softness of the carpet. Quickly, the sturdy wood loomed before her, its gold handles suave in the candle-light colored glow bathing the room.

Reaching up, she knocked on the door.

Marik, wide eyed: Waaaait a minute! She's invading MY bedroom! Get out!

MM sweat drops, typing chapter 5: Kick her out on your own time! I hate writing romancy scenes because I'm not good at it. She should just jump in the shower with you and I can leave the rest up to the audience's imagination!

Marik, puking into a bag: NO! Send her off a cliff!

MM, still typing: Anyways, please excuse Marik. He's having a bit of a break down today. So, please, be a nice audience and suggest/review/recommend for his sake. Thanks and see you next time in the House of Muse!


	5. Chapter 5: Moods of Midnight

MM: T'e, khenmes-ii, khenemset-ii! A'nen- Andromeda, Marik, Per er Muse!

Marik: Wow, your pronunciation sucks.

MM: Thanks a lot, Marik. Anyways, welcome back, everyone! Don't own Yugioh but do own this story! Sorry for the delay; school started, unfortunately. Thus, I have decided to put up both chapters 4 and 5 today to make up for it! Here we go!

Chapter 5

Moods of Midnight

No one answered the door.

Lingering outside, Andromeda knocked again, the rap of her knuckles echoing lightly in the yawning abyss of the parlor. The golden lights seemed to have tired of her presence and dimmed perceptibly, snoozing in electric fatigue. Swaying on her feet, she drummed her fingers against her arm, crossing those limbs neatly across her chest. Quietly, she studied her surroundings, admiring the Egyptian style columns and the soaring ceiling. Her mind wandered off as she realized that Marik must either have a fascination with Egypt or had grown up there. Thoughts of desert heat invaded her, cozying up to her already sleepy mind. The mirages vibrating in the distance, the sand burning her toes, and the clear blue sky, a perfect canvas for the hand of the clouds to paint. She shivered suddenly, noticing the cool of the chamber. Dancing from toe to toe, she wondered if he had already fallen asleep.

"That energy lacking brat. Can't stay up till midnight without snoring his head off," she muttered, knocking again to no avail and finally noticing the pain establishing a world empire across all her knuckles. Letting her back slink down the wall, she closed her eyes and waited, determined to believe that his agenda did not include falling asleep at—she peeked out at the pyramid-shaped clock sitting on a table near the adjoining wall from beneath one eyelid—11:37 PM.

"Maybe I'm just trying to avoid apologizing. Who knows, by tomorrow morning, he might have fired Derek because of me…" Still not knowing what she had done wrong, brave Andromeda stumbled to her feet and patted down her nightgown as if approaching her debut dance. Reaching out with her left hand, she gripped the golden handle of the left side of the double door, sweaty palm sliding across its smooth surface as it jeered up at her, daring her to step in. Suppressing the weak laughter attempting to burst her cool façade, Andromeda imagined pink unicorns dancing in a verdant meadow, where the lions slept next to the deer in peace, and the fluffy cotton of the heavens perpetually boded a brilliant day. Taking a deep breath, she turned the handle.

To her surprise, it glided down with one smooth click. For a moment, she froze, hand pressing the handle down until it howled for release, the door still jammed immovably in its frame. Her heart pounded in her throat like the drums of a marching band, her breath scarcely strong enough to stir a feather. The blood shied from her fingers, as if trying to hold her back.

Gritting her teeth, she shoved the door open and darted in.

The door fell shut with a click behind her. Surprised at the darkness that met her eyes, she suddenly blushed, realizing that her hands had flown up to her eyes. Considering the fact that no roar had risen up and no palm had slapped and backhanded her yet, she quickly dropped her hands and scanned the room.

"Hey, no fair! His room is larger and more spacious than mine!" Putting a hand to the wall, she traced the strip of hieroglyphs, feeling the paint suckle on her fingertips, the power of the ancient language flowing over her. The strange notion of the air crowding with something unseen, something that watched her and brushed her skin with its whispering voices, tingled at her veins, and she hesitantly drew her hand away. Casting her eyes around, she ensured that no ghost lived in this tomb like chamber.

Only then did the soft purr of the shower reach her unsuspecting ears.

"Oh. He's not asleep." Finally noticing that his bed appeared quite empty, Andromeda glided over like the ghosts that she feared, and plopped down cautiously. The golden sheets, so like the sands of Egypt, grazed her toes, their softness inviting her drowsing mind for a nap.

The seconds ticked by, and the minutes eventually started to flee into the past, leaving an Andromeda hugging her knees and staring blankly at the bathroom door.

"Wow, he showers long…like a girl," she added bitterly. Like a dog that had stood on its wobbling hind legs for too long, she fell over with a plop and snuggled the sheets, still in a perfect fetal position. Quietly, the bed murmured to her, crooning lullabies in her ear. The cotton caressed her arms, patting her back with the touch of a falling leaf. Her eyelids drooped, leaving her in a world of whirling patterns, colors that danced to no end across the darkness of her eyelids. Gradually, her senses detached, simply another swirl in the millions of colors, a screech of her imagination…

Finally having the courage to step out of the shower, Marik Ishtar toweled himself off lightly and drew on his boxers. Brushing his teeth with lightning speed to avoid having to look at the scars under his eyes dancing mockingly back at him from the mirror, he wondered why he didn't simply refuse to install mirrors in the first place.

_Because you're a narcissist, _a part of him remarked snidely and received a brutal kick from another part of his mind as he gurgled and cleaned up. Escaping successfully from the mirror, he crashed into his room, the warmth of the shower still steaming off his body.

"Oh, _dewa-netjer_," he muttered, "Thank God!"

Turning, he yawned, ready to plunk into bed—

"ANDROMEDA!"

Fluttering like an attacked mother bird, the little girl popped up, eyes suddenly shooting up in blank astonishment, wide as two oceans. Her hair bounced up in a wild tangle as her torso shot off the mattress, leaving the russet whirls to fly over her shoulders and face. Panting as if she had just climbed Mt. Everest in one day, she sat, legs hanging haphazardly over the edge of his bed.

Andromeda stared dumbly at Marik, her bum still bouncing from her sudden change in position. The mattress groaned out in protest, but she only sat there, staring at the furious expression stitching his brows together.

"What the HELL are you doing in my bedroom?" Roaring and completely forgetting his goal of seducing the girl, the blond dropped his day cloths in a pile on the ground and put the freed hand to his throbbing temple. The grimace pulled on his face, tugging his beautiful features into a contorted scowl.

"I—I—I" Paling at the demons dancing in Marik's voice, Andromeda shrank into the shadows, a flower quickly fading, a withered autumn leaf shivering in the blizzard wind and choking snow.

Before his thoughts had collected, the Egyptian had hurled across to her. His hand descended, a blur of muscle and perfectly tanned skin. The crack of its contact against her cheek echoed in his bedroom, a haunting melody that shivered through the magic of the hieroglyphs, sending every possible ghost into a fit of gasps.

The moan flew from her lips as her head hit the pillow, her twitching body racked by a sudden onslaught of sobs. Gasping for breath as her tears choked away her words, her suddenly awakened brain shivered, clouded by a gleeful cackle from a fiery place. A snowstorm blew in her mind, the snowflakes digging into her eyes and clinging to her lashes, encasing her in a shell of protective ice. Her hand crawled up her cheek, flinching at the sting of the raw flesh. As if a dozen bees had stung her at once, her cheek caught afire, wailing in misery in her ears. Its dirge rang, again and again, numbing her mind.

"M—M—Marik…" Gasping, she sat up, keeping her eyes off his looming form. She shoved aside that quiver that had shot up her spine, that moment of blank awe when she caught sight of his sleek body, perfectly tuned muscles hiding under his bronzed and shower-heated skin.

Shocked, Marik stared at the trembling girl in front of him, her gown askew and jerked chaotically over her slim and fragile body. A faint voice echoed in his mind, his own voice, calling out for someone who never came to help him…

"_Father…Ishizu…Rishid…"_

A sigh escaped him, his steeled lavender eyes softening to a docile lilac petal feel. He walked forward, suddenly lost as to what to do. Taking a cautious seat next to her, he gazed at her in silence, watching the crystalline tears drip from her long lashes onto her half-bare thighs. Her soft skin glowed in the inviting light, her hair a mat that kept him out from the pain behind her indigo eyes. Her abs rose and fell quickly, catching up with the breath that she had lost. Only that one sound reached his ear, as if the world had hushed itself at the ring of his slap. Vaguely, he recalled another panting child, on his stomach in a bed deep under the desert sands, wrapped like a mummy in sallow bandages…

"Andromeda?" The lightness of his voice surprised him. Gingerly, he raised one hand. It hovered over her back, quivering between a friendly pat and a defensive hug. As a hiccup sent her bouncing again, his hand decided to pat her. Immediately, she flinched as if a branding iron had touched her back, and Marik shivered somewhere deep within.

"Let me look at it." Grasping both her bare arms, he twisted her around. His fingers trailed across her face, lifting the veil of hair drinking her tears with parched tongues. Pushing the strands behind her ear, he noted the swelling imprint from his hand distending her little cheek. Its edge purpled noxiously, sending his own body into pain as the specter of his own bruises haunted his soul. Softly, his fingers ran across the wound. "I'll get you something for it."

Clenching his jaw, Marik reached into the drawer of the sandy table by his bed, where a lamp held up by a wiggling cobra statue balanced upon its rickety tail. He retrieved the puny round box inside, its cool edges chilling his heart more than a dozen ice cubes on his back. Deep through the tangle of emotions, the recipe and spell for the balm drifted back, the image of his sister creating it and rubbing it over his wounds, the mint scent pervading his nostrils as he realized that his bruises had vanished…

"This'll…help." Dipping two fingers in, he rubbed the greasy ointment over her cheek, feeling her jaw tighten beneath his touch as the balm disturbed her flaming skin. Even as he finished rubbing it into the purpling spot beneath her temple, the swelling by her chin had evaporated. Within a few seconds, the healing stretched out its fingers, tending her skin with infinite care and sewing together the broken blood vessels, slurping up the drying blood causing such a mess beneath her skin. A minute later, the only red he could see on her face was that of her eyes.

"Thanks," she grumbled, her hands on her lap and playing with her nails.

For a moment, only Marik's calm breathing answered, each swoop of air carrying upon it a tick of time. Then he chuckled, the sound like the yelp of a playful puppy as it rolled upon the lawn.

"Andry, you're such a silly girl. You're too strange for your own good."

Turning amethyst eyes upon her, he reached up, tilting her chin and forcing her indigo gaze to match his own. His hand flowed down her jaw line and neck, making a straight line down toward her breasts. She wriggled uncomfortably, eyeing its progress and ignoring the shimmering numbness it spread across her torso.

"You always come up with these inspired plans to make someone—like me—feel better about myself, and they always fall into absolute shambles," his husky voice accused, deepening as his hand ran across her bosom and around her back, fingers grasping her tiny waist. His free hand caressed her healed cheek, and his eyes followed onto her face. Amused, he noted her tiny and full lips, parted to let her rushing breath through…

"You're such a fool."

Somehow, his face was suddenly much closer, his forehead almost resting against hers, the tip of their noses fencing for the same spot. She could feel his breath against her mouth, that exotic scent pervading her senses.

Through the million feelings churning her stomach, Andromeda watched the wistful smile cross his face, lighting up his gorgeous eyes with something that clawed at her soul. A deep haunting dug into those violet irises, a sadness and madness, a loneliness and a hunger. The emotions whirled like maelstroms, drawing her in to drown within their lavender depths…

His lips grazed hers, its firm pressure sending flashes of flutters lancing across her chest. His hand crawled to the back of her head, refusing to let her turn away. The kiss deepened, and he grew possessive, his tongue wetting her lips with a tickling flicker and sliding into her mouth. His arms tightened, pulling her cool body into the warmth of his own. Her breath shook as it abandoned her lungs, making Marik's lips curl up into a wicked grin against hers. Excitement flashed in her breasts and delight exploded in her mouth as he devoured her slowly, his weight gently pushing her down until she sank into the softness of his mattress.

Pulling away, he studied her pining form curiously, straddling her hips with hands planted on either side of her head. She could feel his warm breath lick her ear, his lips brushing her skin.

"Such a tiny, helpless little fool…"

His kisses fell upon her neck, each nip upon her silky skin sending a gasp up her throat. His hands massaged her arms, then ran down her sides, whirling in small circles on the side of her breasts. Pleasure and fear mingled together, forcing her to moan as she wrapped her arms around his torso, his steamy skin sending shivers through heart. The lavender-myrrh aroma that cloaked his form sank into her skin, its wafting fumes riding up to send her brain into an ecstatic daze. She stroked his back, loving how his muscles shifted beneath her fingertips as he turned his head, his mouth now consuming her round shoulder. His passionate tongue greedily colonized her body, trailing dangerously low as it moved down her chest and met the necking of her gown. Warm, moist lips suckled her tanned flesh, leaving icy rinks of cool where it had passed and lava pools broiling her skin where he teased her.

As he lied down, his weight covering her protectively, she tightened her arms, feeling his masculine chest press upon her curved one, his narrow hips grinding gently against hers. Small bombs exploded all over her body, stiffening her supple form and leaving her to tingle in every limb, the attempt to wriggle under his body translating into a feeble whimper.

Giving in to his kisses, Andromeda moaned as he stroked her thigh, pushing up on the fringes of her nightgown. His strenuous fingers tightened playfully at that provocative place, sending her arching against him as her indigo eyes shot wide open.

Laughing quietly at the startled expression across her face, his lips met hers again, his tongue quickly prying his way in to roam the chamber beyond. Rolling off, he watched in amusement as her skin filled with goosebumps and she crawled towards him, snuggling up against his chest. With one hand, he pulled the sheets around them, and the other ran its thumb down her tummy, resting finally upon the jutting of her hip.

The mattress rested, respecting their harmonious bodies. The sheets curled around them without a sound, afraid to disturb the tiny seedling of the heart attempting to grow.

Lazily, the blond flipped onto his back and snapped his fingers. The lights flicked out obediently, leaving them wrapped in a shroud of caressing darkness. Moonlight seeped in, filtering past the curtains to flood the floor, its most curious strands wandering over to illuminate Marik's sleek hair, turning it into an ocean of molten gold and silver. He eyed Andromeda as she lowered her head next to his, her fluttering breaths against his shoulder and her silky-maned hair cozied up to his neck. Her arm slid idly over his upper body, admiring the strength of his powerful chest and the flatness of his abdomen.

"Why am I a fool?" she asked, cherishing the way his arm embraced and trapped her fragile form in a cove of thrilling safety.

He stared up at the canopy of his bed, thoughtful for a moment. His free hand fingered the Millennium Rod that had just appeared under the sheets. Wondering if he would have to use it tonight, he watched the moonlight bath her skin, claiming it jealously now that his lips had lifted from it.

"Because…you just are," he answered gruffly, resisting the urge to tickle her until she screamed. His thoughts drifted, and he wondered what would have happened if she had stolen into the shower with him…

"That's not a good reason at all!" Tugging on his hair, she adjusted her spot and closed her eyes.

Squeezing the Millennium Rod, he sensed its power stealing surreptitiously up his arm, sliding out through the other into Andromeda's body. Gradually, her mind fogged, erasing thoughts of everything but the blond next to her and the wispy tendrils of sleep. The miasma swathed her body, too, slowing her breathing and the pounding of her heart. Clandestinely, he levered at the door to her mind, peeling back to veil to stare at the naked essence within. It rumbled, shocked by a painter's easel dashed with emotions, each a violent rage of colors splashed across the canvas of her soul.

The smirk lengthened across his face, tugging back the villainous viper twinkle in his crinkling eyes. His words escaped the prison of his mind, soft notes meant to rise to heaven upon the moonbeams, a heaven where orphans nestle in magicked clouds and angels guarded their delicate forms. Where day shone but didn't blaze, where wind rustled perpetual green meadows, open blooms, and singing larks, where night still glowed with tranquil light. A place that did not exist.

He touched her cheek with callous fingertips, lying wide awake for a long, long time as she meandered through the world of dreams.

"Because, Andromeda, only a fool would ever love me…"

Dragging on his most business like outfit, Derek shot out the door at nine AM and sat in a high chair next to Rishid, adjusting his painfully tight collar, by ten fifteen. Presently, right on the dot down to the second, the door to the casual meeting room popped open, allowing three men in very well tailored suits into the mellowly twinkling lights. With a flourish, they stood before the cushioned chairs across the table from the other two and smiled. The middle man, aged about thirty, had a longish face and bore a genial grin that turned the corners of his eyes up. White teeth sparkled, blending into his pale skin and standing out prominently against his dark brown hair and eyes. The two on either side of him appeared like twins. Both had the same gelled back dirty blond hair and the crystalline blue eyes, finely etched jaws forcing their mouths into more constrained smiles than their boss's.

Climbing to his feet, Derek's blue eyes skimmed the three, suddenly conscious of the fact that his brunette hair fell in a much less well organized pattern around the frame of his face.

"Welcome to our humble little island, Mr. Lawrence," Derek greeted, extending his hand.

"Greetings, Mr. Academ," the client responded, taking the hand and them giving it quite a professional squeeze, leaving Mr. Academ's fingers rather sore. Rishid, on the other hand, endured it quite well and remunerated him with the same pressure. Mr. Lawrence knew that the Academ was new, and would humor any minor infractions.

_Masochists,_ Derek thought to himself, shaking his head as he tried to remember everything about this client.

Rishid's eyes watched Derek Academ perspicaciously. His prowess at solemnity would never waver, but it still worried him that Derek may one day find out about Marik's more…black market oriented clients. After all, Mr. Lawrence had known Rishid for a long time and, because of his good heart, Rishid had never had the courage to tell him of how the Rare Hunters actually obtained the cards, but even right at this moment, many darker regulars filtered through the lower rooms, paying exorbitant amounts for cards stained with larceny or blood.

Taking their seats, Derek grinned at his clients and produced the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl, covered with clean sleeves. For a moment, his eyes dwelt upon them, reminiscing about Yugi Moto and those friends of his…those Magicians had been his favorite cards.

"Mr. Lawrence, I understand that you are here today to purchase these," Derek commenced unnecessarily. Quickly, Mr. Lawrence's goons snatched up one card each, examining them with infinite precision and aptitude. Quietly, the other three watched as the two processed the cards through their laptops, tracing the codes that would allow each card to display upon a holographic projector and the embossments that verified their authenticity.

"They're quite excellent, sir," they responded duly, returning the cards onto the table.

Nodding, Mr. Lawrence lifted his head to Mr. Academ.

"Well, of course. Mr. Ishtar has never disappointed me with his promptness and quality…_and_ his price," he added, lifting both brows at Derek.

Smiling, the orphan brother let the bargaining begin.

Rubbing his eyes, Yugi Moto sat up in bed, stretching his stiff arms. Shivering in the sudden cold nibbling at his cheeks, he hugged himself, wide eyes staring at the open window. The crispness of morn siddled through the opening, knocking him upon his sleepy head. The noise of night shift people returning home after an exhausting "day" at work crept through cautiously, floating by his ear to colonize this new arena.

"Huh. So that's where the wind came from. I don't remember opening the window, though," he murmured to himself, letting his legs dangle over the edge of the bed as his golden bangs drifted lethargically into one eye.

Yawning with a stretch of his short arms, he watched as his Yami projected himself by his side, grinning a good morning.

"That wind struck me out of slumber, Yugi," he said, watching as his hikari closed the window and plopped down. "I—"

Yugi shot up at the crinkling sound and found himself staring down at a harmless envelop, folded across the middle slightly and sighing reproachfully from its recent rendezvous with Yugi's rear.

"What's this?" Curious, Yugi picked up the envelope, scanning the rows of violet handwriting.

"It's addressed to you. It says 'Pharaoh'," he added, sitting down next to his transparent Yami and ripping open the post to pull out the stationery. The golden, sandy paper glittered in the morning sun, the violet ink shimmering as if still moist.

"It's about Andromeda," Yugi murmured, quickly reading the contents in a hushed tone to the Pharaoh, who couldn't read anything but Egyptian hieroglyphs.

"'…I have the girl that you claimed to love. Quite frankly, I can say that she no longer cares for you or your hedonistic notions. Soon, you will meet her…then you can decide for yourself if her love for you has ever been real…'"

Rapidly, his eyes grew wider and wider, his incorporeal, ghostly hands tightening through the comforter of the bed.

"'…you will regret your sins. You will know how it feels like to lose someone; for too long you have reveled in the affluence of your palatial luxuries while I toiled, deprived of life and fresh air, for your pathetic corpse…"

Frowning, Yami leaned in, distinguishing here bits that may piece together his memory. Suddenly, Yugi stopped, pointing at a line of hieratic slashed across the middle of the page. Screwing up his eyebrows, his subconscious ability to read the script flowed back.

"_Mehi-en-wi? A'nen kheftey-ek. Sekha-tjen ib-kem-ek. Sekha-tjen bin-ek…_It means 'Have you forgotten me? Your enemy returns. Remember your black heart. Remember your evil'…"

Shaking his head in utter quandary as the words refused to make sense for him, Yami buried his head in his hands, then shot to his feet and paced the room, pondering. Yugi continued reading.

"'…I will see you at Battle City, Pharaoh. Andromeda's life lies in your hands…it's not signed," he added, scanning the bottom for an autograph and the envelope for a return address, or at least a name.

Standing before the window, Yami's translucent fist descended with a crash upon the sill, sending the spider upon the potted plant scurrying for cover. The soil leapt up out of the pot as if the pottery had caught on fire, then fell with a littering crash into the surrounding vicinity. Wistfully, memories saddled his mind, flurries of indigo eyes, russet hair, and soft warmth as they danced to the music of angels, lost in their thoughts under the dim lights…

"It can't be Kaiba; he doesn't write Egyptian…it may be that Tomb Robber…if he ever got himself an education back in _Ta-Mer_: Egypt…"

Thoughts washed over him in rip tides, each swell opening its gargantuan mouth, rattling the stones that paved the links of his mind as it soared up, engulfing him and drowning his sanity in a bash of cold, briny water. Then it retreated, dragging up the pebbles that layered his wits, each rock clicking madly and sending an echo that ran to the top of Mt. Everest in his lugubrious brain. Wolves howled their doleful presage, pines shook and rained their stickling His gaze grew wild as it traced the passage of the vehicles outside, blankly searching the windows of each for a face resembling Andromeda's own.

His hands scrabbled at the pane of glass as Yugi walked over to him, wondering how this ominous letter had landed on his bed anyways, by bird, by wind, by a hidden hand…

Head snapping back as if shot in the heart, Yami's eyes searched the stoic cerulean skies, glaring at it for the answers it hid, for the evils that it so coolly witnessed.

"_Andromeda!_"

Marik: Hey, look! The _Piraa_ is all upset over Andromeda! And I have her! MWAHAHA!

Mystic Muses, hacking at the rope that a sadist had tied around her wrists: Yes! That's the point!

Marik: Well, I'm happy: _i-resh. _Soon, we shall continue the torture of Andromeda Academ and Yami, thank you very much!

MM, dropping her dagger as the ropes fall off: YES! See you next time, _bener_—sweet—readers!


	6. Chapter 6: Acid Rain Amour

MM: Em-hotep!!!!!!! Prepare for the torture of characters other than Marik but still including Marik!

Marik: Ib-es kesen!!! Sen-odji!!!

MM: T'e, khenmes-ii!!! Curse me all you want; you won't get away!!!

Yami: Ahem. Since I dominate everything I will make the disclaimer!!! The Mystic Muses do not own Yugi-Oh, but do own this story. Enjoy, and seneb-ti till the end!!!

Chapter 6

Acid Rain Amour

The stars twinkled gently outside, threading seductively through the crawling tendrils of fog clogging the obsidian night. The street snoozed, deep in a land of rustling leaves and silken clouds. A lone crystal of rain rolled off an emerald leaf in its slumber, crashing past the window of a solitary home. Frowning, it blinked in at the specter upon the bed before melding with the pavement below.

Curled up beneath the bear-hide-thick comforters, Yugi Moto dangled somewhere between bliss and the bloodless fingers of the very early morning. A wisp of air sat upon his bed, contorted, ignoring the mumbles from Yugi's lips. Chin resting upon his fists, Yami's trembling shadow stared out at the all-seeing moon, begging for answers that his heart called for.

_Where are you, Andromeda? Tell me, so that I can know where my soul is…_

A page of a book swam back into his vision, a panorama of gurgling water and lazing sand, with the indigo sheets of night hugging the silver medallion of the moon.

_Oh Thoth, king of the moon and all wisdom…help me now…_

Glancing down, he sighed, eyes glaring straight through his transparent chest. Slowly, he lifted a palm and pressed it to that spot, remembering how Andromeda's hand had rested there, a ghostly kiss upon the midnight. Without Yugi's body, he couldn't even feel the usual lub-dub of a persistent heart. Only the ice cubes of air met his hand, clawing unknowingly at a wound already too vast to seal.

He sighed. _Why do I still live? Dying doesn't seem like a horrible option. Why am I still alive after five thousand years, here to suffer more in this mortal realm?_

The clock's hands quietly stole forward, grasping the sleeping time and shoving it into an eon-long pouch that led into nothing but darkness, kidnapping it for another day. The wheel of heaven ground toward dawn, and soon the droplet of crimson blood from an angel's heart surfaced above the slash of the horizon, casting its rusty arms toward the stars from whence it fell.

Fatigued, Yami probed Yugi's mind, drinking in the sweet blankness that blocked out the troubles of the little one's conscience.

"Yugi?"

Eye lashes fluttering, the boy peered out at the thin mirage sitting upon his bed, its tousled gold-and-red mane fusing into the intensity of the dawn light pouring into his chamber. The usual glow of regal power failed to illuminate the eon old visage wallowing deep within the shade.

"Yami, we've waited a day, and no further info came…I think we should just go to Battle City when it comes around," Yugi suggested, running a hand through his hair. "And it's not like Joey got any info on this, either."

Sighing, Yami sank into a puddle of morbid despair, curled up at the foot of the bed. His see-through shape wavered like a lily surrendering its petals to the maelstroms of sand.

"But…what if the others, aside from Joey, know something about her?" he asked.

"Then they would have told us!" Patting the spirit on the back, Yugi rubbed his eyes and headed toward the door. "If you really want to, we can call them now and get them all worried and distressed," he added, half cheerfully. As if the Shadow Realm had suddenly popped into existence, misty tendrils of night inched across his room, clammy hands grasped the boy's neck, reminding him once again of the strange message from that unknown kidnapper that lay beneath his pillow.

Shivering as the breeze clawed through the window and squeezed through his ethereal shape, the Pharaoh followed his body downstairs.

"Marik, lookie!" Andromeda cried out happily, dipping a toe into the pond as an offending fish flashed around her foot. Slipping both her feet into the rippling waters, she flipped through the wavelets, watching the fish scream for mercy and screech toward the other side of the pool.

"Yes, Andromeda, I do see the shark attempting to feast on your foot," he muttered drily "When did you turn so sadistic?" Quietly, he watched the rivers of sunlight flow from the midst of heaven, peeking between the leaves toward the fountain of life, battling the shades for a spot upon the nodding grass. Leaning against the tree, Marik dozed, mind slowly filtering out to skim the goings on of his Rare Hunters. He noted with blank amusement an ecstatic Derek blubbering to Rishid far in the distance, Strings meditating on a bench in a park in Domino, Lumus spying on Seto Kaiba, and Umbra…stealing from the fridge when he should be in Domino, too! Annoyed, Marik flicked his Millennium Rod and smirked in loving entertainment as his servant writhed on the kitchen floor, head slamming into the fridge door like a parachuting watermelon.

"Hmm…I didn't know that Umbra was so great at break dancing…" He waited till the last spasms faded away, then shoved the servant out of sight and out of mind. Slowly, his vision focused upon Andromeda's back, following the rocking of her spine as she hummed a random tune.

"Such a weakling, she is…" The beginnings of an enjoyable experiment formed in his mind, its sleazy arms threading through the millions of voices and images flooding his thoughts. "Let's see if you can resist me…"

Tramping through the haze and shutting off his links with the other Rare Hunters, he pulled upon the blank slate of Andromeda's mind. An elysian meadow flickered into being, rolling under the breath of the skies. Popcorn clouds rolled lazily across the sky, looking for a giant stomach to consume them. A willow dangled its nodding head over the trickling stream, snoozing as the brooks chirped out a constant lullaby. Fishes flailed along around the little rocky protrusions, winding their way downstream to a place that she had not yet dreamt up.

"Andry, dear, come here."

"Wait, Marik. You come here! These fishies are soooo adorable!" So saying, she dipped in a finger, letting the creatures settle between her fingers. She giggled softly, remembering the feel of Marik's hand through her hair. For some odd reason, it reminded her of agile fish, slithering between every obstacle.

Rolling his eyes, the Egyptian stroked his Millennium item, invading deeper into the meadows of her mind.

"What's with this girl and fishes?" The silver flicks of scaly bodies shivered under the mask of water, sending Andromeda into a laughing frenzy.

His foot touched upon the furry grass.

Everything held still as a statue for a moment, with the breeze sifting through the leaves and the grass tickling his boots for all they were worth.

With a sizzle, the colors dampened, its soft, feathery crowns shriveling to a toneless gray. His steps carried him forward, letting his front bathe in her sunshine and his back shiver in his own cold wake. Drops of darkness veiled the land, the sinewy fingers of ink dribbling into the distance. It touched the edge of the horizon and started up into the sky, a night come early in a land where night didn't exist. Defying gravity, it clung to the fabric of the heavens, lugging itself overhead, painting the world a deeper violet.

An invisible hand grasped the paintbrush and streaked quicker across the sky, enthralled by the wintry arms of the suddenly shivering air. Crinkling, its canvass howled with enough pain to crush an angel. As its last clouds vanished into a starless night, Marik smirked and raised his hands high, the golden object he held radiant with its own bloodthirsty might. The invisible artist poured his paint from above, and it rolled across oceans long banished and covered the last bird's cry. Screeching across the dome of blue, it crashed into the horizon, then overtook the land like a million scurrying ants, its army swelling the shadows of the mountains.

The glow of the Rod dimmed, and Marik smirked contently to himself. Reaching out, he cupped the drooping branches of the willow, ignoring its piteous sighs. He alone stood in his domain of gray, where no one screams and no one cries.

The flat fur of grass beneath him churned as if swung in a giant blender. The soil trembled and liquefied, grasping his heels and drinking him into its eternally dark embrace. Slowly, he sank through the gurgling grayness, to emerge back into his own colorful real world.

Bringing the faraway images of the girl by the pond back to the foremost part of his conscious mind, the Egyptian teen lifted the corners of his lips. Unnoticed, his brilliant eyes glowed, those violet vipers again churning through them with hatred and power.

"Come here, Andry."

Amused, Marik watched as she stood, joints stiffer than a plank of wood. Water trailed from her ankle, gleaming formidably like the light of a saber in the dawn. She put one foot in front of the other all the way over to him, stopping an inch from his chest with a slight wobble.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he surveyed the cardboard expression on her face with something akin to tender affection. "What's your name?"

She gazed up at him with maelstrom eyes. "Andromeda Academ."

His finger twisted itself into her silky locks. "Where are you now?"

"On Marik Ishtar's island."

Nodding lightly, he tugged her hair, sending pain flashing through her nerves like a million hissing dragons. She didn't twitch.

"Who am I?" The words left his lips, softer than the sigh of dawn, thinner a sizzle of steam as it leaves for the celestial realms. Mirth lurked beneath its surface.

"You are my master."

Zombie-like, Andromeda lifted a hand and rested it against his heart, the steady beating of it never registering in her legally dead brain.

_Lub, dub, lub dub, lub dub…_

A vague memory struggled to surface, a memory of another heart, another time, another boy…

With a crash, the waves of mind control pummeled her thoughts.

Andromeda floated, enmeshed in a world of golden lights, far from feeling her body, in a land beyond time. She reached out once or twice, searching for a feeling of a hand, a foot, a toe, a fingernail, but met with lulling melodies instead. Her name, identity, everything, drifted somewhere close, she knew, perhaps behind this cloud, or perhaps that distant figure. Shrugging, she nestled into the clouds. Suddenly, a voice spoke to her, lapping at her soul from every direction like words from heaven's oracle.

"Who do you love?"

Somewhere in the distance, a voice called out the answer, and to her surprise, it seemed somewhat like her own.

"I love Marik Ishtar."

Immediately confused, she sat up, a subtle sense of the mouth that belonged to her nudging at her mind. Her hands reached out blankly, trying to help her spirit grasp something unseen. It fell away from her control, an independent entity of its own. Quickly, the clouds rolled over, bulldozing her into their soft cushions. The confusion, the voices, and the strange words from her lips faded out of remembrance and forever out of mind.

Marik's hand covered her little one, its warmth enshrouding her coolness. His purposeful jab at her soul, allowing her that one moment of being able to sense her own vocal cords and lips, had shown him what he needed. His other hand grasped her upper arm, its pressure turning her hand white as a baby harp seal's coat. He could feel, through some deep well of his magic, the distant pain slashing her nerves, the veins burgeoning against themselves, the blood pounding their prisons and drilling its way into her tissues, drowning her skin as it pooled. Gently, he let go, watching the puddles of red underneath her skin struggle to congeal into a solid band of purple bruises.

Curious about whether she would regain control, he asked one more question.

"And _what_ are you?"

A dreamy smile crept upon her lips.

"I am your slave."

MM: Okay, end of the short chapter. Sorry I wasn't able to write. School is bothersome at times, and I was losing my fanfiction writing incentive…

Marik: ZZZZZZZ…….

MM: Errrr….okay, I'll try to make the next one more interesting.

Yami: sulks in corner

MM: Anyway, have fun, everyone!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7: Battle City Circus

* * *

MM: Yo! Long time no see!!!! NOW we're getting BACK to WRITING here! The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout! 

Marik: Wow. Am I excited.

MM: Of course you are! Without further ado, let us re-commence Angel's Tears!!!

Marik, reading a torn up piece of paper: Disclaimer. The Mystic Muses do not own Yugioh or its characters, blah blah blah, but they do own this story, which means that I have no right to complain of the many tortures—

MM, clamping Marik's mouth shut: ANYWAYS! Here we go!

Chapter 7

Battle City Circus

Yami sighed, hand gripping the metal-studded belt that looped drearily around his waist. The other duelists stood at rapt attention, fidgeting slightly as they peered around for Seto Kaiba. Some particularly aggressive-looking teens cracked their knuckles, glaring menacingly at the seemingly vulnerable hobbit named Yugi Moto, currently possessed by an ancient spirit from Egypt.

The Pharaoh's eyes darted around nervously, not searching for the ever-elusive millionaire Kaiba as the others did, but for little Andromeda. From his lofty perch atop the barbed-wire building, he jumped like a drowning grasshopper every time a brunette girl passed below.

"Yami, don't worry. She'll be here. You just wait and see," Yugi whispered from inside the comfortable confinements of his mind, peering through his dark side's eyes at the bleary world.

"How can you be sure? We don't even know who wrote that note," Yami muttered back, feeling the sweat dripping from his pulsating temple.

"Well, since he can write Egyptian so fluently, I'm guessing that he has black hair, tanned skin, and probably a very malignant glare in his eyes. Maybe in a white kilt?" the hikari suggested with a mental shrug.

Quickly, Yami's mind drifted off to a memory, the duelists' gibbering all around him fading into a dim mumble, like the sound of a gurgling stream far, far away.

* * *

"YAMI!" 

With a scream, something latched itself onto Pharaoh's back, sending him tumbling head first into the austere maple. Groaning, Yami fell onto his rump with a crash, sending autumn's gift of amber leaves whirling into the sky in deep dismay.

"Andromeda? That better be you," he muttered, attempting to get up. His organic, living backpack foiled his plans by tugging on his arm.

"NOOOOOOO Yami, it's TEA!" it screamed sarcastically. "Andromeda isn't rude enough to tackle her boyfriend at random intervals for no apparent reason!"

Pirouetting around, Yami grasped a fistful of leaves and hurled it at the cackling witch of a girl dancing behind him.

"Haha, I'm stronger than you, I'm stronger than—AHHH!"

Andromeda rubbed the leaves off her face, ignoring the screeching claws of cellulose trying to make a home in her skin. "You're DEAD, PHARAOH!"

* * *

The world hushed around him. 

"Yami! Get back to the real realm!" Yugi hissed.

Snapping out of his reverie, Yami's head jerked itself upwards, following the gaze of all the other duelists. His pupils contracted painfully at the sight of the blazing sun. Suddenly, the light disappeared as if swallowed by a dog, yielding humbly to an ominous shadow.

"Kaiba!"

Hand curling into a fist, he glared at the buzzing image of Seto upon the TV screen hanging from the blimp in the sky, sneering down at the world with his usual coldness. His trench coat collar guarded his stern expression as his words thrummed Yami's eardrums, pounding out a dirge for spring.

Strangely, Kaiba turned, almost staring Yami in the eye.

"I myself will be dueling…"

Something like an ice cube slid down Pharaoh's back, the deep freeze colonizing his back and pitching tents along his spine. The competitive whorl in Seto's pupils caught his attention. The sword-sharp skyscrapers around him seemed to lengthen forebodingly, their tips ripping at the fraying edges of his conscience as a horrid thought slid into his mind. Somewhere deep within his memory, an image struggled to surface and finally broke the barrier into his waking mind…

* * *

Ishizu stood before the tablet within the walls of the museum as Yami gaped in disbelief. His eyes trace his figure upon the tablet, as Pharaoh of Egypt, then turned its gaze toward the other figure hovering on the stone, his rival from five thousand years ago and the more recent Duelist Kingdom. 

"Kaiba…"

* * *

"His soul is Egyptian, isn't it?" Yami said aloud to his hikari, brows furrowing as his heart pumped with the rage of an exploding volcano. 

Gasping, Yugi studied the projection of Seto's visage, realizing how the millionaire boy didn't fit his description of a dark Egyptian in a white kilt at all. "Like Ishizu showed us. Do you think that he can really be…"

"Seto…if you took Andromeda just to hurt me, just to win at some silly card game…" Yami's teeth ground themselves together, his muscles tightening as hatred fed off his raspy mind.

Up on high, the smirking countenance of the Pharaoh's rival crackled and disappeared.

* * *

Marik Ishtar paced the golden chamber, his shadow dancing with the flames, which quavered in fear of the Egyptian boy. 

"Yugi Moto. Duelist Kingdom champion." A sinister grin slid across his sculpted features, making his amethyst eyes flash like lava. "Favorite Monster…Dark Magician. Let's see what he's up to now."

Dropping into his golden throne, he twirled the Rod between lazing fingers. The Millennium eye upon it glowed rabidly, and a stream of crystal-clear visions sizzled through the back of his mind. A short boy with thundering brows and hair standing on end like the needles of a sea urchin came into focus. Legs planted firmly against the ground, he held his duel disk in front as if to protect his chest from the whipping chains of Exodia.

"Heartbroken, my pharaoh?" Marik spat, stroking his Millennium item adoringly. Slowly, his eyes wandered to the upside-down pyramid of gold dangling from his neck.

"Ah, the Millennium Puzzle. My gateway…" Looking up, he smirked at the rows of Rare Hunters standing in front of him, heads bowed as if fearing to meet his acid gaze. One shuffled from foot to foot, disturbing the rest of the sleeping shadows. Drumming his fingers against the armrest of his throne, Marik frowned. Such hard seats make his job so many times harder. Plus, Andromeda wouldn't like it at all.

_I wonder if she would make me a cushion? Mind controlling for aimless little tasks might be amusing._ Sneakier than air, a warm idea tiptoed into his brain—

Shaking his head like a wet dog, he threw out a wild daydream of holding Andry on his lap, both of them laughing together in harmony as Yami suffered at the hands of his Rare Hunters.

"Let us see…" Through the eyes of his servant, he watched as Yami shouted something and summoned his faithful Magnet warrior. Chuckling, the Egyptian boy watched the sweat drip from Pharaoh's brow as the Rare Hunter drew another piece of Exodia. "…how you will get out of this one."

Seeing his defenses gone, the Rare Hunter set the head of Exodia upon the field. The mummified monster surfaced from the concrete, grinning like a hyena.

"Well, this is a lot easier than I dared imagine," Marik murmured, acknowledging the nervous chuckles of his subordinates.

To his surprise, Yami's frown changed to a brilliant smile, eyes narrowing in bloody triumph. Lifting his hand, he revealed Chain Destruction. With a howl that tore apart the moon, the Rare Hunter watched, a helpless pup, as the dagger-tipped chain ripped through the head of Exodia and his deck, sending all the heads—and his chances of summoning Exodia—into oblivion.

A second later, the henchman lay twitching on the ground from the death blows of Magnet Warrior and Summoned Skull.

"That wily bastard…"

Rising to his feet, Marik paced the chamber, amusement erasing his annoyance at Yami's skill. Adrenaline shook his heart, sending flashes of frenzied energy dashing into his limbs as he looked upon the face of his ultimate prey. Raising the Rod to his chest, he shoved out the mind of the pleading Rare Hunter who had lost to Pharaoh, not bothering to watch it crash through the folds of the Shadow Realm.

* * *

In Dominio, Yami breathed deeply as Yugi collapsed in his mind, taking giant breaths like a storming mammoth's in his attempt to slow down the drunken tumble of his heart. Watching the pieces of the torn-up, phony Exodia escaping upon the zephyr like vagrant snowflakes, he looked down at Joey's Red Eyes resting in his hand. 

"No…MASTER!"

Head jerking up like that of a dog smelling out a turkey dinner, the king watched in astonishment as his opponent, clutching his skull, rose to his feet. With a vicious trembling, as if dying from an unknown poison, the Rare Hunter let out a throat-ripping scream. His arms flew up and down to point in random directions, pulled about by a maniacal puppet master.

Like the sun tearing through the clouds, a sign like the eye upon Yugi's Puzzle shone out from the man's forehead. Eyes rolling back into his head to let veiny whites stare blindly into the city, his mouth dropped open, a mechanical voice speaking through his useless throat.

"Pharaoh!"

Words flowed from his lips like water from a barrel, flat and without feeling. Yami's ears phased out, his attention caught in the fiery glow of the eye. Turning from the dummy Rare Hunter to his dark side, Yugi bit his lip, eyes widening.

"Yami," he spoke through their mind link, "do you think it possible that, since this person can send the millennium symbol, that he's Egyptian, too? What if he has Andromeda?"

Yami's brows tucked themselves together like a pair of crossed arms. "But he barely knows me."

Yugi gave a mental shrug. "he may know a lot more than we suspect."

Back in the real world, the "master" did not seem to notice Pharaoh's sudden distraction.

"…remember my name: Marik."

Cautiously, he let out a question, suppressing the urge to grab the puppet's shoulders and throttle him for information on Andromeda.

"What do you want, Marik?"

Poised for action, Yami and his hikari listened to the "master's" plans. Eerily, it reminded them both of the threats of a certain Tomb Robber.

With one last robot-like cackle, the Rare Hunter crumpled like an autumn leaf.

* * *

"That murderous midget. How pathetic. Always pretending to be the hero in every possible situation. I bet he didn't hear half my words, wondering about Andry as he always would be." Gritting his teeth at the lack of fear on Yami's face, he turned around to order Rishid— 

"Who's worrying about me?"

Blinking, Andromeda poked her head in between the double doors, doe-eyes staring innocuously at her apparently gorgeous boyfriend.

"Nothing, nothing…I was just…errr…" Forcing an emergency flush onto his arrogant cheeks, the youngest Ishtar tucked a hand behind his head in embarrassed dismay. Surreptitiously, he squeezed the Millennium Rod, feeling its golden atoms vibrate, then wither away into thin air.

Slipping past the Rare Hunters—all wearing hopelessly false-looking smiles—Andromeda hooked her arm through the Egyptian's and tugged. "Hey, are you busy? I wouldn't mind taking a walk in the garden right now," she suggested. "We should tell Derek to come along, too!"

"Sure, sure." Turning to the others, he waved a hand dismissively, tying to maintain some vestige of dignity while letting the girl drag him unceremoniously out the door. Digging through his confused and frustrated mind, he found Rishid's conscience, only to be distracted by Andry's continuous gossiping.

"Soooo, what were you saying about worrying about me?" she asked, hands on hips and tapping her foot belligerently.

"I was just worrying about you. About if you're bored locked up on this island with my employees and me and none of your old friends," he blabbed, each word tumbling over the next in its hurry to escape his chagrin.

"Awww, that's actually sweet for once, Marik," Andry responded, her feet carrying her outside as her companion tagged along.

A minute later, Andromeda sat at the foot of the willow at the edge of the meadow, reveling in the paralyzing touch of Marik's fingers in her hair. "So, brother Derek is coming soon, right?"

"Yes. Of course. Did you want to talk to him?" Marik asked, winding her ringlets around his pinky.

"Not that. I talked to him this morning, and he said that one of the clients, Rex—Yugi, this friend of ours, hated him—was talking about the Battle City Tournaments hosted by Seto Kaiba. Derek said that he wanted to go and practice his dueling skills, and perhaps get some news on the most powerful cards and meet up with Yami and the gang again," she explained, "So I was wondering if he can have permission to go? I really don't see why not," she added, fluttering her eyelashes provocatively.

"You don't have to bribe me into doing something for Derek," he answered, licking his lips as the meadow before them remained empty aside from the tumbleweed, absolutely free of Dereks, "Of course he can go. In fact, many of my employees are going. Derek can hitch a ride with them."

Running a finger tauntingly down his chest, Andromeda answered "thank you" just before his fist landed a playful punch on her side. She sighed as his warm arms made themselves into a nest for her shivering form, his tropical breath baking her cheek.

"Besides, Andry, if I ever demanded a bribe, you would have to give me _so_ much more…"

She flushed redder than blood. "Marik!"

Marik groaned out loud as something horridly like a billion nails stabbed at the back of his head, leading to his back pulsing painfully where his father's scorching knife had dug in, forever engraving the Pharaoh's secrets into his silken skin. Arm twitching slightly, he rolled off the willow root as Andromeda drummed out an African folk song on his stomach.

"Good…girls…don't…tackle…!"

"Oh, then you seriously do not understand my sister," a voice interjected, turning Andry's sinister laughter into a squealed hello—and another tackle.

"Shoot, Derek! You always keep you footing!" she screamed, feet pawing uselessly at the ground and head drilling into his stomach as her brother held her by the shoulders.

"Well, I'm not charmed to dizziness by you as your boyfriends are," he answered, walking her to the willow, where Marik was just regaining his senses.

"Derek! Great job on that deal with Rex, by the way. He's so obsessed with winning that he doesn't even know he's paying much too high a price for those cards. I heard from your sister that you know Yugi, that absolutely brilliant twerp who beat Pegasus after winning all of Duelist Kingdom? He's an awesome duelist," he said, trying his best at not choking over the flattery.

"Yeah, he's great. He's got a truckload of luck up his belt, too," Derek added, smiling gently. "Andromeda misses him, don't you, sister?"

"Of course." Her voice rose, fell, then trailed away, drifting with the straying waves toward Domino. Wispy memories tickled her skin, carrying back the warmth of the dancing floors, the rush of cheeriness, the laughter of Tea and Serenity and all her titillating friends.

A hand squeezed her arm. "Andromeda? You okay?"

Turning, she looked into Marik's wide, concerned eyes, the violet whirling like the Shadow Realm. His platinum bangs stirred with the breeze, adding a pinch of lamentation to the purple innocence.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Now what about Derek and Battle City?" she prompted eagerly.

Reluctant, he turned away. "You may go with Umbra and Lumis tomorrow to participate in the Battle City Tournament, Derek. Have fun. Bring back some info on the best cards, their owners, seekers, et cetera. You know the drill."

"Thanks, boss!" Rubbing his hands together in exaggerated joy, he winked at his sister. "Now that my sister has managed to seduce my boss, I can get whatever I want. So I'll just leave you up to your tricks."

Before Andromeda's paper-white face could grow burgundy, her perverted brother had absconded into the woods. Marik's sun-kissed hand tightened around her own, like an oyster shell around its precious pearl. For a moment, they just sat there, watching the eternal sway of the willow branches that screened them off from the world of woe and trouble. Time could have passed them by, carrying off a million years, but all things would have remained the same. The tree would still stand behind them, shading them from the hum of the sun. The leaves would still never fall, the sea's heart would still beat as steadily as ever, and the meadow would still dance with its spectrum of petals. Even the clouds would freeze in the sighing sky like many cotton-candy icebergs floating upon the seas.

Watching Andromeda smile down at their clasped hands, he let his eyes crinkle in compassion.

_Rishid,_ he said mentally,_ once Derek arrives at Domino, make sure that he doesn't run into the Pharaoh or any member of his crowd._

_Yes, Master Marik,_ a mind replied from the other end of the line. Grinning brighter than ever, minus the usual spark of dashing wickedness, he pushed business out of his mind and pulled Andry in.

"Tell me. What's wrong?" he breathed in her ear, hands rubbing smooth circles over her stomach.

Closing her eyes and leaning against his chest, she allowed the lub-dub of his heart to soothe her churning stomach. The heat from his form reached out and mummified her, trapping her in a prison of his presence. It lulled her in, sending swirls of violet ballet-dancing across the blank recesses of her mind. Something within her torso screamed against the soothing feeling. The more she sank into his comforting warmth, the stronger the hand gripping her insides, its vice-like sides threatening to burst her heart.

"Marik, I'm so guilty. I don't belong here. I don't belong with you," she let out, a cold drop of crystalline liquid oozing out of her eye as his lips rubbed against hers.

He pulled back, nodding in understanding. "And why not? I know that we haven't known each other for that long, so if you want to take things slowly—"

"No, it's not just that!" Twisting around and studying his confounded face, she summoned up that image of a boy with tri-colored porcupine hair. "I…sort of…still like someone else."

Silence reigned for a moment, and Andromeda flinched. In her mind, the ocean stopped its perpetual lull, the grass straightened their backs to listen, and the tree hushed its breath so the air could vibrate with Marik's disappointment.

"Oh. Well, that's okay. I can wait," he offered, at a loss for exactly what to say. "If you've already had a boyfriend that you really loved and broke up with, it's none of my business to demand that you feel a certain way—"

"I know, Marik. But I should tell you. Just so you know and can make up your mind about me," she rushed, "His name is Yami. He is…oh, you won't understand."

"Try me."

She sighed. "He's a spirit, living within Yugi Moto's body. He helps Yugi duel. He's scintillating at dueling. It's his life. You've heard of him. We went out for a while, then I realized that it was taking too much of my time, and that it tired out Derek to no end. So I gave up. I broke up with him with the hint that once things got better for my family, I might get back with him."

"A spirit. Oookay. And…you actually _meant _to get back with him," Marik proffered as Andry slowed to a halt like a car before a brick wall.

"Yes. I did. But now, I don't know. I love you, Marik. I really do. And so I end up with all this guilt, even though I never promised him anything. Still, I know that he loves me, and that he misses me, even now."

Silent, Marik stroked her hands, letting her feelings fight themselves. Quietly, his mind reached into hers, drawing foggy veils upon her visions of the Pharaoh. Tendrils of mist grew along the threads of her memory, dulling the colors of Yami's amusing hair, its burgundy fading into a wasted pink and blending into a joyful stew with the yellows and blacks and the whites of everything else that she could not remember. His kind words dimmed to an echo in her ears, a sound that could never focus itself into sensible terms. The mummified scent of his clothing shriveled like a rose in the desert sands, its strength but a figment of the past.

Slowly, all the images burrowed into the white blanket of Marik's power, locked away in the back of her mind.

"Well, you can go back and speak with him, if you want. Now that your brother have a settled job with me, you have the condition of your return to him completely fulfilled," he suggested, trying to act helpful.

She grinned, indigo eyes narrowing as her lids drooped wearily.

"Thank you, Marik. I'll remember that."

* * *

MM: Do you know the Muffin Man who lives on Dreary Lane? 

Marik: Yes. His name is Yami. He's on Dreary Lane because Bakura and I took over the world and good ol' Yami is stuck as our servant for the rest of eternity! MWAHAHAHA!

MM: Uh-huh. Well, anyways, this is winter break, so I'm hoping to update often and soon!

Marik: You better not! I'll mind control you and make sure that you NEVER get anywhere near the comp—HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!

MM: I/we are the possessor(s) of the Millennium Rod now!!!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!! Anyways, my/our friends, see you next time, at the House of Muse!

窗体底端


	8. Chapter 8: Academ's Adventure

MM: Must…keep…pumping out…random comments…

Bakura: Well, we do have you bond in a sack from Crazy Wedding Vows.

MM: We/I can speak through a sack! We/I can lecture through a sack! We/I can—ewwwww! Yami left his half-eaten cheesecake in here!

Yami, from desserts shop: HEYYYY! Give that back!

Marik, blinking blankly: Wow. Okay, you know what, this is MY story, so you other people, GET OUT! Except for MM. For once, I actually need that entity for the purpose of self-glorification.

MM: Wow. You sound like Yami.

Yami, flying across the room and out the window: MMdon't/doesn'townYugiohbutdo/doeshaveasayintheploteventsofthisstory!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 8

Academ's Adventure

Derek's wide eyes peered out the yacht's window at the leaping waves threatening to kidnap him and carry his carcass away to some far-fetched fairyland. A foaming claw slashed here, a whimpering trough passed by there, and a gray-feathered seagull dipped below, scooping up a ransom-captive fish and bringing it up to kiss the early morning breeze.

"We're almost there, right, Strings?" he asked quietly. Some of the men working for Marik had the strange habit of either dying, spiking, or shaving their hair, wearing masks, or piercing their faces at the most inopportune places.

As was his custom, Strings stared at Derek, then turned around and walked out the cabin.

"Ooookay." Shrugging his shoulders, Derek pushed a straying bang away from his ear and stood, wobbling his way out on deck. The wind, as usual, howled its mournful augury and dug its tail barbs into his skin, leaving him wishing for the gold-flaked sands of Egypt. "I wonder if that guy had his vocal cords cut or something of the like," he added, distracting himself from the inevitable chill.

Despite the fact that Strings had refused to give him an answer, Derek emerged out on the windswept deck and quickly answered his own question. The gray, weary horizon shattered into pieces as the tips of skyscrapers brushed its edge, hacking into the morning sky like the teeth of an open-mouthed Leviathan.

"I'll take that as the coastline of Domino intruding upon the beauty of the ocean," he declared brightly, hand flying out to grasp the rail as a particularly pugnacious wave battered the side of the boat. He opened his lungs up to the last vestiges of the briny sea wind just before the yacht sputtered, choked on its own saliva, and ground to a convulsive halt at the edge of the pier. As everyone else fumbled with their belongings and wound their way upstairs, Derek leapt over the railing and landed, deer-footed, upon the wooden boards below. The other Rare Hunters followed suit, and, after a quick greeting by their co-workers who had stayed in Domino since the beginning of the tournament, they gathered their newly acquired materials and dispersed. Waving a see-you-at-the-finals to his grinning associates, the Academ boy sped off toward the towering warehouses that barged into his view of the main road.

"Here we are!"

Twenty minutes later, a teenager took a deep breath and halted his horrendously speedy running. Hands on his hips, Derek smiled, scanning the rows of combatants and the hordes of atrocious monsters plaguing the roads of Battle City. The stunted trees shimmied their vibrant leaves at him, leaning over to cover his head like loving grandparents.

_Long time nooooooo seeeee!_ The trees whispered as one branch bent and scraped up Derek's already messy hair. _Weeee missed yoouuu!_

"Awww, I missed all of you and this whole place, too," Derek answered blithely, knowing that everyone around him had busied themselves with acquiring Locator Cards way too much to notice a deranged teen conversing with an oak. "Now, to get myself a share of those Locator Cards!"

Grinning, he fingered the polished Duel disk and the transparent card with the puzzle piece that Seto Kaiba had termed a Locator Card. A man with a monocle had collected them from Domino and distributed it to everyone at the pier.

"Ugh. I need so many of these things. If Yugi, Kaiba, and Joey are playing, then I surely won't have enough to get on to the finals. Mia Valentine's good, too, and she would never give up a chance at a win. And if that creepy alter-ego of Ryou's is playing, too…" he shuddered instinctively, remembering the tail-nipping tales that Yugi had told him about the evil spirit who locked souls in cards at Duelist Kingdom.

"And to think that I used to believe that magic didn't exist," he mused silently, tucking his hands in his pockets and walking off to see if he could catch some skilled player who could give him an adequate challenge.

From the top of the convenient store, a shadow gazed after Derek Academ, tracing his steps as the teen wandered more toward downtown.

"Lumis, that Academ kid is heading downtown. Where's that midget and his gang?"

"They're battling Espa Roba on Main Street. I'll send a disguised Rare Hunter to distract Derek with a duel," came the response.

"Perfect."

Derek carried on his way up the street, tracing elephants and seals in the clouds sighing across the luxurious sea-sky. Lounging in the warmth of the humid air, he wondered if he should stop by Duke's place and apologize for all the anger that he had caused. After all, he held a good position at another card company now, so there remained no reasons for regrets.

"Hey! Do you want to duel?"

Jerked out of his commiserations like a fish on a hook, Derek looked up at the blue-haired boy grinning from ear to ear whose harp voice still vibrated in his ears. The stranger's teenage appearance was softened by childishly tousled hair and the rose that often steals people's cheeks after they had sprinted too fast for too long. Waving his arms, he leapt upwards to catch the taller boy's attention and prepared his Duel disk.

"Here! Shuffle my cards! I wanna duel! I have three Locator Cards already! I'm almost there! I really, really want to get on to the Finals. I mean, that'll be awesome and Mommy will be so proud of me!" Grabbing the deck protruding from Derek's disk, he shuffled the cards like a dealer from Las Vegas and stuck it back in the appropriate slot.

Smiling benignly, Derek hesitated. His fingers twitched, surrendered, and started its nervous habit of fiddling with the button flaps on the sleeves of his leather jacket.

_If I say "no", then I'd upset him. If I say "no, I'll beat you and you'll feel bad," he'd think I'm an arrogant brat and cry. If I say, "Sure!" and intentionally lose, I'll have no Locator Cards left, and I'd lose my best card. I guess if I say "Sure!" and win, at least he has two Locator Cards left to fall back on…and I don't have to take his best card…_

Weakly, he accepted the child's deck and shuffled it, then handed it back to him and ruffled his hair. The kid's grin made him look as if he had just smashed his face into a banana split and came to the duel with the banana still pasted across his jaw.

Watching his Duel disk flip into action and the holograms shimmying with its spectrum, he took a deep breath. "Here we go. Let's duel."

* * *

Closing her eyes, Andromeda sank into the couch, the lyrics of the song flowing by her ear like the hushed murmur of a trickling stream.

"_Feel the wind on your skin. No one else can feel it for you. Only you can let it in. No one else, no one else, can speak the words on your lips…"_

Each word stretched out, the silken strands of the verses weaving together a blanket that held her warm and close, their edgeless forms a mass of soft comfort. Sleepily, her eyelids drooped, invading her perfect view of the soft lavender curtains and the glass doors to the balcony. Tendrils of velvet wrapped around her fingers and toes, raining down droplets of tropical rain upon her colder extremities. Cotton stuffed itself into her brain, fogging up her thoughts like a mist upon the English moors. A lone streak of sunlight sliced the room in two, striking her full upon her russet head. Each strand of hair darted out like a furious branch, struggling to survive a day longer than the rest.

"_Let the sunlight illuminate the words that you cannot find..."_

She twisted onto her side in the plush of the couch, the golden light of the morning blazing down from a cloudless cerulean sky. A breath from the heavens stirred the whimsical tips of the pines, the rustling of needles enhancing the hush somehow, lightening the distant grind of the waves against the snow white bluffs. A seagull's triumphant cry pierced the distant quiet, a tinkle against the forces of the sea. The sea that drowned all misery and tears.

"_Today is where your book begins. The rest is still unwritten…"_

The soft lavender and myrrh smell pervaded the lethargic and heavy atmosphere, droning an exotic tune with its fragrance. The song faded off into the distance, the last trembling notes still echoing in her ears. A coziness embraced her mind like it did long ago in her old kitchen, upon one memorable stormy night…

Something snaked around her waist, bringing with it a gentle weight that settled gratefully upon her side. Moaning, she sank deeper into the cushions, which relented like a pad of thick moss. The two vipers tightened around her, lovingly slow in its torturous quest to rid her lungs of air. Lonesome, the weight snuggled up and a silky pom-pom like sphere slid up her bare arm. Releasing their grips around her, the serpentine arms retreated and two strong hands clasped her sides, running gently up with a tickle and an urgent press upon her back.

"Mmm…get away…"

Preferring to cozy up with the couch, Andromeda laid down flatter, hugging her pillow as the intruder's hand slid across her stomach and grasped her shirt, leaving a strip of her abs shrinking from the sudden coolness. Firm, warm skin covered a patch of her neck, laying gentle kisses that felt softer than the caresses of a cloud. Ignoring the flutter triumphantly claiming a spot in her stomach, she shifted her position, forcing his affectionate lips to slide down along her neck. Dulcetly, his whimper breathed in her ear, like the cry of a puppy as it slips off the bedcovers and lands "thump" on the rug. Undeterred, his lips discovered a new spot between two horizontal shoulder bones. With a light press of his head against her jaw, the visitor's hand fought its way between her pillow and her chest. Something moist tickled the groove at the bottom of her neck where his lips had lingered, exploring the area playfully.

"Oh, are you going insane on your little deserted island?" she asked, suppressing a giggle as his thumb slid over and clawed madly at the cloth that stood between it and the steady beating of her heart. "Go date coconuts and kiss mangoes…when you're all pathetic and needy…"

Yawning, she turned her shoulders, trapping his desperate hand under her. "Fruits are sweeter than I…"

Suddenly, his tongue withdrew from her neck and his hot breath kindled her ear, its heat shooting up the channel to burn away the common sense in her brain. With a nip at her earlobe and a playful tug, he crawled up along her stretched form. His joking words resounded louder in her soul than her ear, its physical noise drowned out by the lub-dub of their hearts. "Shut up, Andromeda…"

His hands attacked clandestinely, sliding under her shirt and halfway up her back, barely daring to respect her privacy. Slowly, they traced swirls across her skin, each press sending lightning up her spine, thought the sun shone so bright through her closed eyelids.

"Why now? I need a nappy," her sleepy voice murmured, mind ardently refusing to moan for his hand to return to that cold spot on her back as he dragged it upwards, fingertips trailing her naked arm.

Smirking, Marik ran one lean finger down the smooth curve of her cool jawbone, admiring the wild ruffle of hair tossed onto her closed eyelids and the opulent sunshine softening the tan of her skin.

"Why, darling? Because I'm bored."

A smile touched her lips, lifting one pink corner of her mouth. Fingers absentmindedly rubbing the back of her neck, Marik gave in to delicious curve of her lips. Catching them in his, he let the soft ambrosia fumes of her hair waft over him, soothing his desire to bite her rosy soft skin. Brushing his hand against her cheek, she caressed her, lulling, the stroke of his lips hypnotic.

Surrendering to her screaming body, Andromeda wrapped her arms around his torso and neck, pulling him tighter toward her. The once-loved pillow slid with a plop to the ground, rocking back and forth in its newfound solitude.

Drinking in the honey like taste of his mouth, she pressed her lips into a tight smile, feeling his tongue run along, moistening them and seeking, pleading, for entrance. Grunting in joyful frustration, one of his hands tightened around her hip, sending a jot up to her palpitating heart. Opening the barrier of her teeth in surprised pleasure, she quickly lamented as his tongue invaded, exploring the corners of her mouth and taking an angry wrestle with her tongue for dominion. Collapsing after one last desperate lick, she sank down into the puff of the couch, leaving him to claim this new cave beyond her pearly teeth as his own. Shaking at the rhapsodies of feelings that slashed across her relinquished form, she allowed his hands to roam her figure, stopping at her belly button just to give it a playful poke.

Finally feeling his lips lift from hers, Andromeda opened her wide indigo eyes, one, then the other. The sunlight glinted off the gold of Marik's armbands as his hand slid surreptitiously behind his back.

"That wasn't a very good reason to come to me," she murmured, mind lingering over his "bored" comment while allowing his stunning violet eyes to imprison hers.

Pulling on a wistful smile, Marik shook his head, electrum hair glowing with a nebulous aura in the promiscuous light spying upon them from the mottled blue skies. "Alright," he lied smoothly, his finger tracing a provocative line around her breast. "It was because the sun shined so warmly down upon me, and reminded me how cold my heart felt without you…"

Smiling up at him as he straddled her waist, studying her laid back form, Andromeda flashed a wicked star into her eyes.

"Now that you put it that way, I guess you can kiss me one more time…"

Content, Andromeda leaned against Marik's chest, secure in the strength of the arm that held possessively onto her. Her fingers slid across the strange mixture of firmness that formed his flesh, loitering on the soft skin that served as a thin façade for the hard muscle napping underneath. Pressing an ear to him, she closed her eyes, head rising and falling with his breath. The calm and complacent thumping of his heart seemed to exist as a luxury, solely for her comfort. Gazing up, she found his brilliant violet eyes hidden behind their captive lids of earthy skin. Quietly, she realized how much she missed seeing that spark of vibrant color upon his face: adorable as he seemed half asleep like this.

Marik dozed lightly, Andromeda a mere teddy bear in its grasp. Silently, his mind soaked in the soulful bliss, locking away thoughts of scheming and worry and hatred. Some part of him still screamed, reminding him to hold on tight to the spell he had cast over Andromeda's mind and to remember his own innate restless evil. The majority loosened the reins in the revitalizing quietus, preferring to drift in beds of down feather mattresses and snow white sheets. Settling with a poof down amongst the clouds, he drew a deep breath, mind wiped thoroughly clean. To his astonishment, a little lump in the sheets poked its russet head out from behind its covers, two bare, round little shoulders pulled upwards as if in the middle of a shrug. Tanned hands clutched at the sheets, leaving two dark indigo eyes staring curiously at him, matched with a seductively innocent smile. A trail of her hair clung to her neck, sliding below her shoulders to a hidden part of her beneath the sheets. She sat there, the only speck of color in his white world. Putting a hand down and sliding in next to her, he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, watching in amusement as her eyes widened in surprise. Drawn to her magnetic lips, he leaned in—

"Marik, I hate making out with you."

Groaning, the called-upon man snapped out of his wonderful half-day, half-night fantasy. Muttering, "Might as well," under his breath, he turned a very fake smile toward the real Andromeda, who definitely did not sit waiting for him in a white universe.

"Why?" he asked sleepily, wondering at the strange rumble in his stomach.

"Because look! It's high noon!" Pointing one disappointed finger out into the brilliant sunshine, she let her other hand rub her empty belly. "And I'm hungry!"

* * *

Gazing upon the Roba brothers embracing in the middle of Domino City, Yugi Moto, manipulated by the ancient spirit lodging in his body, headed off. 

The hikari crossed his legs within the chasms of his own mind, nodding his head rhythmically to the beat of some inner song thrumming his heartstrings. Adorable wide eyes squeezed shut as he laughed, Yugi wiped a tear of joy attempting to escape down his cheek.

"Isn't that cute? The family back together and all trying to help each other out! I mean, sure, they were not helping out in the way most beneficial to society, but it still is nice to see a family all loving each other like that and keeping together," he chirped, suddenly wanting a little brother of his own to watch over. "You're like my older brother, you know, Yami. It's really sweet. When I need something, you come along and take care of me. You help me duel and you teach me so much on a daily basis. And I'm always going to be here for you, for as long as you'll ever need me."

"Yeah. You're always about to help me out," Yami replied abstemiously.

For a moment, quietus ruled supreme, stilling even the air passing through their ears. The myopic darkness drifting through their brain dimmed their eternal glow, and the usually forgotten pounding of their heart made an unbearable racket. Yami carried their body forward, meandering aimlessly through the streets toward somewhere. The buildings still glared condescendingly at them with their usual cold abhorrence, housing the money and prestige that the Motos never bothered to think about.

"She'll turn up eventually," Yugi suggested meekly. "You'll see."

Sighing aloud, Yami tore his gaze away from the teens laughing at the rumble of their Duel Monster holograms.

"I don't know if I even want to think about that anymore. I was sure that she'll come back to me and now everything's just…gone." His thoughts drifted compulsively back to his visit to the abandoned Academ household, the paint-stripped mailbox lying on the lawn with its mouth full of unopened, waterlogged letters, the window-eyes of the house itself dark and forlorn, giving a perfect view of the dusty interiors that had held the beloved orphans. Leaves that had surrendered to the storm lay strewn across the lawn, their courageous corpses fading back into the earth that had given them life to feed another generation of trees, grasses, weeds, and insects. He had walked up to the porch, sitting down on the cold doormat like an expectant dog waiting for the return of his owner from years at war. The only visitors that day, though, were the ignorant squirrels chewing their nuts on the stubbly driveway, the birdies hopping from tree to ground to cloud, and the sly cats ambling through the neighborhood to patrol it against mice and dogs alike. The sun, ashamed of his Pharaoh's pain, hid behind a cloud, casting darkness over Domino.

"She's here. I mean, what's the point in capturing someone for ransom, and then not appearing to try and collect it? Just a waste of effort. Maybe she'll turn up at the finals. After all, if Seto kidnapped her, he doesn't have to bother with dueling you till the final round. There're plenty of other people for him to gather cards from," Yugi suggested, "or he can always just manufacture some extras for himself."

"And that Marik villain hadn't shown up yet, so if he has her, she's not going to appear until he does," Yami completed, patting himself on the back and cheering up almost instantaneously.

"I wonder who that is, that Marik?" Yugi murmured softly, "Does he work with Bakura? Is he another ancient spirit? I mean he does have the Millennium Rod, so what if he's from your past, too? What if he can reveal something about ancient Egypt to you? What does he know? How does he know that having the Puzzle and all will lead to so much power?"

"Woa! Slow down there, horsy," the Pharaoh said out loud, patting Yugi on his mental head and wandering forward even more. "Derek's gone, too, and he's a strong, intelligent teen. He can protect his sister from whoever their kidnappers are. He's…resourceful…firm," he concluded with a rather diffident nod. "Unrelenting."

* * *

"NOOOO!!! You can't take it! It's MY Locator Card! I didn't lose! I couldn't have lost! I-I-I—" Gasping for breath, the kid tugged harder on Derek's sleeve. Pearly droplets oozed from the corners of both eyes. "I need that card to get to the Finals!" 

Sighing deeply, the Academ brother shook his head in melancholy. "I didn't even ask for the Locator Card. Just go on your way and have fun, all right? Make your parents proud when you go on to the Battle City Finals. Okay?"

Derek felt the air flee gleefully from his lungs as something like a boa constrictor tightened itself around his waist.

"THANK YOU BIG BROTHER! I LOVE YOU!"

Before the older boy could answer with a simple "Aww," his opponent had fled down the alleyway.

Eying his watch and fingering his still-lonely Locator Card, he pulled at his hair, hating himself for letting the kid go. _He wouldn't have made it to the finals anyways_. Strumming his fingers, the orphan headed for a great tumor of chatting duelists on the side of the street.

"Great! I'm loving this!"

"So, Lumis, where is Yugi Moto?"

From the candy shop, Umbra cast a wary eye upon his target, who had stopped across the street for a latte after crushing a scoundrel who appeared suspicious like Rex.

"Already in Arcadia's underground den, from which he shall never escape."

Umbra grinned toothily, eye narrowing like a wolverine's.

"So, it is almost our turn."

* * *

"Damn it. That self-righteous arse!" 

Marik Ishtar's tanned fingers clutched at the panes of glass covering his ultimate card. A spot beside it lay empty; Slifer the Skydragon sat within String's deck. The golden edges of the glass case gleamed accursedly under the yawning flames. His golden jewelry shimmered dangerously, catching the light of the fires, the metal seemingly filled with suave, licking seas of lava. Their hammered edges melted into the perfect tan of his torso, which brought out the richness of his violet clothes. His cape and robe rested around his hips as he reflected on his past and Yami's recent escape from Arcadia's shackles. Sliding his fingers under the glass, he picked up the dragon card, watching its monstrous aura burst like a thousand tsunamis upon the cliffs of a lonely isle. It pulsated between his fingers, its irresistible power drawing him closer and closer like the gravity of the sun. Sly serpents awakened in the renegade Tomb Keeper's beautiful, lavender eyes, hissing as they stared at the most potent of the Egyptian God Cards.

The words escaped his firm lips like the flip of an angel's feather.

"The Winged Dragon of Ra…"

His muscles tensed like a stalking lion's. Not because of the card, though.

Thin strands of coolness slid down his bare back, tracing the knife-cloven images, frozen in flesh and time. Reaching the band of gold around his waist, it picked at his robe, then snaked around his body to rub at his rock-hard abs.

"Marik…"

Oval fingernails dug lightly into his skin, leaving little curving marks.

"What's that?"

Relaxing himself from his flinch position, the youngest Ishtar held Andromeda's wrists as she pressed herself against his back, soft, brown locks tickling every cut and his unhurt shoulders.

"What's what?" he asked, partially annoyed at her mildly intrusive timing, and partially pleased at her willingness to come near him. He decided that the latter sentiment should prevail. Turning around, he placed his hands on her hips, thumbs gently rubbing the protruding bones.

"What's that on your back," she elucidated, arms winding around his neck and pecking at his collar.

"It's…nothing," he answered coyly, with a villainous glimmer in one eye to draw her on.

"What? Tell me!!! Is that why you hated me for tackling you that first time on the boat? Does it still hurt?" Gasping, she clutched at his hair, then gave up that belligerent gesture for the gentler one of patting his neck. "Did it hurt when I tackled you under the willow? I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

Gray mists flew in swirls through her eyes and her eyelids shifted up, leaving a cherub face between her maelstrom locks.

"It's okay. I'm…over it," he answered, licking her lips and nibbling on the full, rosy bottom portion. Suddenly tightening her arms, she pulled him in and opened her mouth, deepening their kiss. A light sigh escaped from her as his hands fingered the back of her legs.

Pulling away, she fluttered her lashes. "Soooo…what is it?"

He frowned, realizing her intention in actually giving him that kiss. Instinctively, his hand stopped kneading her shoulder. "Evil succubus!" Slapping her lightly on the derriere, he pulled on his robe and cape and took her hand. "My father heated a knife over a candle flame and carved those ancient texts into my back because it's the family tradition."

The love butterflies in her stomach found themselves drowning in the acids of disgust. Forebodingly, she could sense the sharp tingle of the metal, her hairs curling away and withering under the heat, her skin melting into ashes…

"Umm…errr…oh." Blushing and suddenly sorry she brought up the topic, she asked, "So how's your father doing?"

Marik turned a funny eye upon her, then chuckled, the sound laced with the fingers of gloom.

"He died."

Flushing deeper than ever, she twirled a finger into her hair. "Well, at least your mother—"

"She died giving birth to me," he stated coldly, ice dawning in his soft eyes as he twisted away.

"Orphan," Andromeda exuded, adjusting his robe and cupping his warm face in her hands. Cursing her doomsday luck, she tried to brush away the infringing tendrils of hatred and pain.

"Yeah. But I prefer to not think of that. If I can make my future bright and worthwhile, they'll be happy for me from above," he answered quickly, mentally adding _or below_…

"Oh." Taking his hands in hers, she walked toward his throne, suddenly curious about this boy's past and his strange fashion of conducting the Duel Monster Card business. Thrones and gold and dimly lit rooms and robes…but his associates never wore robes, she realized, scratching at a fading memory. Now that she really thought about it, she couldn't remember anything at all about those men in the chamber when she barged in to get Marik to the willow this morning—not what they were saying, how they were standing, or what they wore. Neither could she recall any of them from earlier. Just Rishid, Odion, and a few men in suits and ties, and Derek's ecstasy. All else faded. Just shadows in the seas of images that her mind was comprised of.

_Oh well. I have a horrid memory. It's a scientific fact. As to all of those phantasmagorias, it's just a vestige of his childhood, I bet. Maybe these were the games that his father used to play with him as a child. Pretending to be in a palace and all. It just carried on,_ she reasoned_, besides, it makes his business go well, and he's favored by his boss, so…it's all good!_

"Let's go, shall we?" Marik murmured, squeezing her hand and conveniently diverting her thoughts from a blocked and potentially dangerous direction of flow.

Snapping back into reality, she smiled up at him in a daze. "Sure! Go where?"

His fingers tightened on the magical card. He could almost feel the dragon stir, its eyes flickering from side to side to watch him and the ominous oil lamps.

"To join your brother and Battle City. To Domino."

* * *

MM: Ta-da! Wow. That was long for moi/nous, we/I believe! If the grammar sucks, it's because we/I are/am in a great big hurry. And the whole spacing thing isn't working right, so the switches between scenes didnt' turn up on this uploaded version... 

Marik: Je sais! Ce n'est pas bien, je crois. Ce n'est pas bien du tout! Si c'est sa/leur nouvelle habitude—

MM: Ignore him! He's just blubbing in French, as is his habit.

Marik: Ib-es kesen! Je declare!

MM: Hmm. I/we think that he has problems with French grammar, but so do I, soooo…yeah! He also likes to mix Egyptian with French. It's really confusing most of the time. Jesus take the wheel!

Marik: Redi-I tjew sebayet! Ahem! Senebti! Peri wepwet, s'il vous plait! Aimez-moi!

MM: ……………errrr…………………….RIIIIIGHT! We/I do love you, Marik, if and only if you stop doing that. Goodbye, and see you next time in the House of Muse!


	9. Chapter 9: Runin with Run Aways

MM, latched onto Marik: Pleeeeaase don't kill me/us! We/I didn't mean to say that we/I hate you!!!!!

Marik, fingering knife suggestively/contemplatively: Well, killing is a favorite hobby of mine…

MM: NOOOOOO! We/I don't deserve to be killed by you! We/I—AHA!

Marik, squealing with laughter from MM's tickling fingers: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Fortunately for the audience, MM own(s) not Yu-AHAHAH-Gi-AHAHAHAHA-Oh—STOP IT! But do(es) have a prominent part in the telling of this story!

MM: Ahem. As you may have noticed, we/I don't have the plots/dialogues within Yugi-Oh memorized, so if the dialogue doesn't match what actually passes in the series, then please tell me/us what actually does. Thanks!

Chapter 9

Run-in with the Runaways

A seagull far away from home drifted with the lull of the wind and landed with a graceful flutter upon the top of a speeding boat. The fish had stopped leaping and the sky had darkened as if during the calm before a storm, and seabird sense told the feathered passenger that he'd better land before something went amiss. A purple-robed figure stood outside, gesticulating rather wildly. Raising a confounded eyebrow, the seagull lowered its head and peered, upside-down, into the port hole.

Lying in the cabin, Andromeda snoozed away the ride to Domino, her body floating in a violet quilt of haze threaded with threads of black. The veils of the Shadow Realm blanketed her conscience, keeping her far from the cackle of the Hunters and Marik, who was spouting evil laughter and brilliant card plays upon the bow of the yacht, working through Strings.

Soft honey mane tossed by the rejoicing wind, Marik threw back his head and spread his arms, drinking in the swirls of malignant clouds and the thunderous dose of power crackling through his veins. His cape leapt in a feral tango, harmonizing with his thrilling mirth.

"Pharaoh! Meet your maker!"

Miles away, Yami recoiled from the supposedly fetid breath of Slifer the Skydragon. Holograms didn't usually come complete with scents, but somehow, the looming monster seemed far more real than the bridge beyond it, or even Strings, the Rare Hunter who hung limply under the dragon, a thread away from the Shadows. Seto Kaiba stood atop the curb, watching the Egyptian God. Needles seemed to be stabbing into his arms, injecting him with jubilee till he reeled on the edge of delirium. Still, his mind analyzed the new card as logically as usual.

* * *

"No…this cannot be!"

Trapped in his cage, Yami glared at his opponent, then up at Kaiba's careless stare. Fallen onto his knees, he choked on the rapid stampede of his heart, hating how Marik must be looking down upon him with glee. The gray fumes of the sky seethed through the bars of his prison, snarling at the helpless king. He breathed hard.

_Andromeda…I will not fail you. I promise…

* * *

_

"Marik…"

Andromeda mumbled lightly under her breath, flipping around on the couch to lie on her back. Drooping, her hand slipped over the edge and dangled lifelessly.

"I love you…"

Standing in the doorway, Rishid's rheumy eyes studied the little girl mournfully.

_Why can I do nothing? Truth is, I can. But why do I not?_

His fingers traced the script engraved upon the side of his face. He could still recall the self-inflicted pain, the determination welling up in his heart…

* * *

"Marik. Little Marik. Chosen One. I want to be Tomb Keeper, and he doesn't. Yet he gets to steal away all my dreams." Drinking in the bitterness of his own words, Rishid slipped, fuming, into his adopted brother's room. "You killed my mother. You ruined my life. You destroyed everything. _Mesedj-I tjew!_"

The candle flickered in the corner, watching sleepily over his charge. The white blankets stretched across the dwarf bed, diaphanous material caressing the puny body shivering inside, wracked by pain and fever. Rows of sweat drops crept down his nose, dripping down and winding their way into his mouth. A tiny hand, knuckles white as the snow that it had never touched, dug into the sheets, shaking like an eel out of water.

The Egyptian man approached his brother, stony hand clutching the dagger.

"I don't need you. Neither does the world. _Peri-ii."_

His heart boiling in a cauldron of venom, Rishid's hand shot up, hovering over the bed of the bandaged Marik. The tip of the metal took on a light of its own, already crimson as it thirsted for the blood of a young child.

"Rishid…" Marik's eyelids fluttered, sensing his brother's presence and struggling to open for him.

Smiling weakly as his eyelids still remained glued together, his feeble hand reached for Rishid's calloused one.

"No matter what, you'll always be my brother…"

* * *

Crossing his arms, Rishid drummed his fingers lightly, trying to find a way around his guilty conscience.

_Scarface as I am, I should not let something as horrid as this happen to such a naïve child. If only Ishizu were here. She'd know exactly what to do. But what if Marik really does like her? Not very likely outwardly, yet he's softer than pudding on the inside._

He walked in, footsteps quieter than a stalking tigers after all the experience that he had had. Opening the cabinets on the other side of the cabin, he pulled out a wool blanket and wrapped Andromeda up till the soft, scratchy material was stretched tighter than a mummy's bandages. Out of habit, he patted her on the head, remembering those times when Marik was still young and relatively innocent. He and Ishizu checked up on him every night back in the tombs.

_He doesn't sleep with his arms around a pillow anymore, _the eldest Ishtar ruminated, grabbing two pillows from the cabinet, tucking one under Andry's head and the other between her arms.

Finally, he decided that time would take care of everything, tiptoed out the door, and locked it after its sleeping occupant.

* * *

Holding the Millennium Rod across his chest, Ishtar's eyes widened in horror as he listened to Yami's triumphant explanation.

"_Revival Jam will keep on regenerating itself…"_

The Egyptian squeezed his eyes shut, hands trying desperately to scrunch up the metal of the boat railing. Hatred dripped from his mind as he mouthed "…until I have no more cards to draw…"

Closing his eyes and pressing a hand to his brows, Marik gritted his teeth. String's helpless hand, obeying the rules of the Duel Monster game, drew card after card like a rampaging robot. The savage pieces of paper accumulated in his palms, sliding across as a droopy fan would until the swelling tides of cards flowed out, through the empty air, and landed upon the concrete. Collapsing onto his knees, the mind-controlled mime trembled under Slifer's continuous attacks, eyes vacant as they watched Revival Jam's pieces gathering themselves time after time, a cyclic horror.

_It's destroying itself,_ the leader of the Rare Hunters contemplated. A shivering grin lit up his thunderous expression. _Which is perfectly fine for me; since that's the only Egyptian God Card that Yami has and I still have Revival Jam, I can defeat him in our duel. Besides, there are other ways to circumvent an Egyptian God's wrath…_Churlishly, he jerked on the still-joyous flutter of his cape, which no longer seemed to match his mood.

"I keep on saying that the Gods are impregnable, but they really aren't," he admitted frankly to himself, watching Yami gloat as Strings crumbled on the ground. Slifer, writhing in horrid agony as if he were being boiled in magma, reared back its head and let out one last roar, then returned to the shadows where he had slumbered for millennia.

Seeking to relieve his possessive pain and ennui, Marik lifted the veil of sleep from Andromeda's eyes and gave her a "subconscious" impulse to come up on deck and look for her boyfriend. A moment later, the door creaked open and a cautious head poked through to look for the blond teen.

Shoving the image of Yami wallowing in his glory out of mind with one of Pharaoh twitching on the ground in pain, Marik nailed a smile upon his lips. "Andry, come here."

Hopping over like a kangaroo after its baby, Andromeda latched her arms around the Egyptian boy's neck. Her fingers twisted themselves about his golden collar, feeling the gentle pulsing of the vein in his neck.

"What is it, Marik?" she asked, admiring the azure waves tossing themselves suicidally against their victorious yacht.

"Look. Domino. Your home. The Battle City Tournament that your brother is in gives a good chance for winning some useful cards, since Kaiba's rules dictate that the winner of a duel gets the loser's best card. Do you want to join?" Turning around, he held her upper arms, cocking his head to one side to study her furrowed brow.

"Well, I'm not too good with this whole dueling shenanigan," she answered, "Though the whole thing about best cards sounds good. I can always give them to Derek to sell. But then again, if I lose a good card, he's going to grow furious and throw me into a den of starving lions." Rationalizing deeply, she tapped her foot against the bouncing deck. Her sea legs kept her upright as her indecisive mind battled itself.

"Did you ever learn? You went out with Yugi Moto—well, a spirit within him—that Duelist Kingdom champion. I bet he taught you a trick or two." His hands absentmindedly twisted around her waist, sneaking under the fringe of her shirt to tickle her.

A flicker of remorse passed behind her eyes. "True, true, but—HEY!" Screaming, Andromeda's russet head disappeared from view as her laughter sent the hitchhiking seagull speeding for safety.

Unfortunately for Marik, Andry retained enough of her wits to cling onto his neck. His cape flared up, trying to escape a rendezvous with the deck as the boy's body went horizontal and the silver gleam of the boat's metal suddenly grew to fill his vision.

"Imbeci—!"

The boat shivered and threatened to give way, bouncing a couple of time to express its hearty disapproval. Rolling like a puddle of dough, the two succumbed to the will of gravity and crashed into the door. Flinching back, Andromeda's flailing arm decided to smack Marik over the head.

"You're blocking my view of the seagull standing on the bow," she expressed brightly, lying on her side and punching Marik in the chest.

"You bruised my bones," he countered darkly, scrambling to his feet and muttering about how nothing was going his way today. First, Yami beats him a quarter of a dozen times in one day, second, he tries to get his mind off of those defeats and gets slammed into a door, and lastly, footsteps were nearing the conspiring door and it might just fly open and bash his nose flat.

Scrambling to his feet and swearing that the yacht was working for Yami, he grabbed Andromeda by the wrist and flicked her to the side, then quickly ran to the bow of the ship to pretend that he had not yet finished contemplating about Pharaoh. Which, sadly, he hadn't.

The door flew open, chewing up a few of the girl's straying hairs before falling back into its frame with a disappointed growl. A man with a long ponytail stepped out, his boot mercilessly crunching the deck's metal and sending the skating sea breeze zooming for a higher perch. Cowering by the railing, Andromeda zipper her lips shut as Rishid walked up behind his master.

"Marik. We are arriving at Domino."

"I know, Rishid. Thanks," the younger Ishtar responded without turning around. "I see it quietly emerging from the horizon, like some parasitic worm."

Sweeping a bow, Rishid turned and headed back in, with a grin and a wave in Andromeda's direction.

Nothing except the sure footsteps, pestered waves, and frolicking breeze disturbed the snooze of the day for a moment. Opening her mouth, Andromeda was about to ask Marik if he felt all right when he spun around, eyes narrowed and sporting a wicked gleam. He lifted one brow, and, Millennium Rod now gone, his hands found themselves to crack their knuckles and stretch menacingly. The mischievous wind tossed up his hair, casting a deeper shadow across his contorting face.

"So, you think you can tackled people and take them for a tumble?"

Something like electricity teased Andromeda's spine, freezing her limbs into their curled-up position. Awakening, her instincts screamed at her legs, scratching vainly at their nerves to tell her to run away. For the first time, an inkling of fear dripped into her heart, and the flow of her own blood pounded her eardrums.

"Yes. No. Wait! Forgive me, Master! I—"

Gleefully, Marik's attentive ears noted the fear darting like a haunted doe around Andromeda's pupils, and the words that she had whimpered, so like those of his tortured Hunters when they fail at their given tasks. Swooping down like a falcon, his hands closed around her waist and dragged her onto his shoulder, then jerked downwards so she slid into his arms. His feet turned to point toward the hungry waves.

Andromeda clutched onto him, burying her face into the groove of his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist. "Don't throw me overboard! I promise I will be your slave forever and ever and ever and do whatever you wish!"

Marik pretended to hesitate, hands pushing her out towards the railing out of pleasure. "Hmmm…anything?"

A fanciful image drifted to the surface of his mind, a dream of a russet-haired girl hiding behind silver clouds, staring at him with those doe-like eyes and a hopeful smile. Yami stood, trapped in a glass prism drifting above their heads, watching him hold her close as the Pharaoh's veins pulsed with rage, blood drowning out his cries for help.

_Wouldn't it be ever so easy to defeat Yami—_

"Anything except things involving being physically close to you," she clarified with a casual wave of her free hand.

"Ah, darn," he answered enthusiastically, bringing a fresh quiver to his lips. Dropping her onto her seedling legs, he watched her wobble cruelly before she regained her footing.

"You're a jerk, Marik. You know that," she taunted, crossing her arms and tapping her toe now that her boots had planted themselves upon somewhat firm ground.

"I know. That's how I make a living," he completed, noting with disappointment that that was absolutely the truth.

Clasping his hands around his golden collar, he unbent the top circle and removed it from its position. Pretending to pause out of shyness, he reached down, sweeping back her mop of jumping hair. His hands moved cautiously, wrapping the cool gold around her throat and squeezing it till it almost melted into the natural contours of her neck.

"I…want you to have it." Secretly, he admired his handiwork, how much it resembled a dog's collar. Now, all he needed was a chain.

Startled at the sudden change of mood, Andromeda's lips turned upwards in an uncertain smile.

"Thanks, Marik." Her hands fingered the gold, warm from the Egyptian's hands and welcoming its new host. She bit her lip to stop the eager tears. _I've never had anything this expensive given to me. But Yami…maybe I shouldn't accept this gift…I…_

As if reading her thoughts, Marik smiled. "Don't worry about Yugi, or, rather, the spirit within him that you were dating. You can go back to him whenever you want. I'd hate to force my affections on you. I mean, it's your choice, but at least accept this gift in remembrance of me, please?"

She stayed silent, hand against her throat.

Blushing awkwardly, Marik kicked himself into continuing. "If you leave me, I'd like to still be friends. Every time I look at my collars, I'd remember the great times that we had together, and…I have no talent whatsoever at these speeches!"

Andromeda looked him over, from the tip of the blond hair sticking up like an antenna to the black boots where his toes had ensconced themselves. A warm flutter in her stomach begged for her to agree. She grinned.

"Of course. Thank you."

"I'll be back soon!"

Waving, Marik shot along the road on his motorcycle, leaving Andromeda to watch his disappearing shadow.

"Well, what should I do for the next two or three hours?" Andromeda wondered, walking into the empty building that housed their yacht. Jumping onto the boat, she ducked into her cabin and plopped down on the couch, picking up _Duelist Universe_ magazine. The cover of the issue sported a gargantuan picture of Yugi Moto, winking and holding up his Dark Magician as Exodia loomed behind him.

"Hmm. 'Duelist Kingdom Recap.' Fun." Flipping past the table of contents, she wriggled down amongst the cushions to read.

* * *

Marik's eyes, held wide open, looked on innocently as Mr. Moto took the bleeding and trembling Ryou away.

The blond, overly loquacious, bodacious, and doggy-licious boy leapt toward Marik, extending his arm.

"Hey, thinks buddy! What's ya name?"

Smiling, the Egyptian shook the offered hand. "I'm Namu. And you're that great duelist, Joey Wheeler, right? Second in Duelist Kingdom!"

"Ah! My fame travels faster than me!" Joey exclaimed, putting a hand to his head as the others rolled their eyes in dismay.

_That's Joey_, thought the tall brunette with the kind smile standing next to him.

"Thanks a lot fer helpin' Kura out," the blond exuded.

Marik's eyes closed themselves as he grinned amiably from ear to ear. "No problem. I assume you're dueling in Battle City?" he asked, pointing at Joey's duel disk.

"Yeah! I already have all my Locator Cards!" Pounding himself on the chest, Joey let his ego swelled up till it was bigger than Jupiter.

"Oh wow! I just started," Marik lamented, "do you think you can teach me some of your moves some time?" he asked, putting on puppy eyes. Not that those turned out necessary with Joey.

"Sure! We can find a day to play a few rounds after Battle City!"

Mentally rolling his eyes, "Namu" opened his mouth in pleasant surprise. "Wow! Thanks!"

"Well, Smell ya later, Namu!"

Turning with a wave, the gang started down the street.

Marik stood, looking at the receding backs of his future victims as his mind clicked methodically through the phases of his plan. _With Bakura, Rishid, and I entering the Finals, everything is going perfectly._

Sensing the presence of his Rare Hunters in the shades and buildings, Marik sprinted after Joey and tapped him on the back. The carefree boy turned around with his usual grin.

"Hey, Joey. Actually, can you give me some pointers right now?" Namu asked, putting a flustered look upon his face.

Joey shrugged his shoulders, already settled and content since he already had all his Locator Cards. "Sure. The first thing that you need to know about dueling is that…"

Within the first five words, Marik's mind had tuned out upon the hilariously pompous, yet benign, teen. The tree's shadow shifted as a robe rustled in the distance…

"JOEY! BEHIND YOU!"

Pupils dilating in fear, Namu shrank back as two burly hands seized him by the arms. Triumphantly, he watched as his Rare Hunters subdued the twisting Joey and Tea, then destroyed the girl's ringing cell phone.

_Perhaps this day wouldn't be so terrible, after all._

Half an hour later, Marik paced the dark interiors of the warehouse, admiring his power as the mind-controlled Joey stood stoically before him. The day had certainly turned around like the hands of a clock. First, Andromeda admires him when he claimed that he had obtained the required six Locator Cards during his two-hour absence, then the midget's friends fall into his hands like pieces of a domino chain.

Marik chuckled lightly, wishing that Andromeda could be here to witness Joey in such a pitiful state. _That's what you'll be soon, my charming whore_, he thought, fingering the Millennium Rod.

"Yami must be on his way to his little friends now. We have a perfectly little reunion set up for him now, don't we, Joey?"

* * *

Seto's helicopter floated over the city, descending toward the blond stick figure standing by the docked ship. "There's Wheeler," he said drily to Yami, "Remember, I'm not helping you out of the kindness of my heart. I just know that Marik has the last Egyptian God Card."

Nodding, Yami folded his arms, thoughts not very focused on whether Seto was helping him or not. His thoughts ran through Umbra's last words after the conclusion of their doubles duel. _If he took Joey and Tea, then he must have taken Andromeda, too. That Marik…after all, he did say that he was targeting my friends. _His hands tightened into fists and drummed lightly against his knee.

"When I find you, Marik…"

* * *

Derek sped up his footsteps.

"Two Locator Cards left to be won!" Cheerily, he searched the roads for another free duelist. As the day wore on, duelists either vanished, defeated, or jumped rashly into games out of desperation for another card. Five minutes, and no available duelist turned up.

"Hmm. I must be far behind everybody else. I bet people like Yami, Seto, and Joey already have all their Locator Cards," he mourned, turning down the nearest alley to cut over to the next street.

"HEY! DEREK!"

Something like a hammer slammed against Derek's back. Stumbling forward, he quickly regained his balance, spun, and grabbed his attacker's shoulder—

"Tristan?"

Blinking, he froze like an ice sculpture, fist an inch from his friend's nose. The wedge-shaped hair and violent attitude matched Tristan five hundred percent.

"Wow! What an eccentric place for a friendly tryst! I missed you, Derek Academ!"

Ruffling his friend's hair, Tristan clapped his arm around Derek's shoulders.

"Hey! Derek is here?"

Turning, Derek finally noticed the cheery girl standing next to the dice-earring-ed man.

"Hey Serenity! Hey, Duke," he exclaimed, gulping a little at the sight of his former boss even as he comforted himself by hugging Serenity. To his surprise, Duke walked up and put his hand on Derek's other shoulder.

"Derek! Buddy! I'm sorry for what I did. How are you now? How's Andromeda? Where is she? Did she escape with you? Who had you? How did you get out? Man, Yugi was worrying all over the place for—"

Laughing, the eldest Academ stared at Duke, jelly-eyed. "What? We weren't kidnapped! I'm working now and everything's great."

Tristan raised an eyebrow. "Really? Man, we had quite a scare! You house was all abandoned and Yugi was screaming and tearing out every colored hair that he had!"

Letting out a sigh, Derek rubbed his forehead. "Man, I'm sorry for not telling you earlier. I was offered a new job and I went to check it out, and I was in such desperate need of a some money that I really didn't think about anything else," he explained, following Duke as he walked quickly along, "but everything's going great. Yugi's a sweet guy. I should go talk to him and tell him that we're okay!" Derek finished, suddenly weak-hearted as he remembered Andromeda's current infatuation with Marik. _I'll just not tell Yami about that_, he convinced himself sheepishly.

"Well, that's a big relief! Few out of many," Duke said, supporting Serenity.

Reading the anxiety crossing Tristan and Duke's normally hardy expressions, Derek took Serenity's arm so Duke could pick up the pace. "What's wrong?"

Tristan started. "Tea's in trouble. Joey asked us to pick up Serenity, so we did, and—"

"—we called Tea's cell because Joey didn't have one to tell them that we have his sister safely out of the hospital, but no one picked up," Duke took over, to Tristan's annoyance.

"And Tea always picks up her phone, being solicitous about her friends as she always is," Serenity finished in her petal-soft voice, holding her hands together.

"Then these robed goons attacked us in the alley, but we beat them. They wore the same things as the guys who had been pestering Yugi, so we knew that they had a part in this whole mess and forced them to tell us where Joey and Tea were," Tristan hurried, glad to be back in charge of the story, "and it turns out that they're at the dock."

"I hope everything's all right," Derek answered, "Why don't I go to the dock with you just to make sure that Joey and Tea hadn't run into trouble? I'd love to talk to them, plus clear things up with Yugi."

Serenity chirped, leaning heavily on his arm as they crossed a busy road. "Sure!"

A screech scattered the pecking sparrows. Whipping around faster than ninja warriors, the three boys caught sight of the convertible and grinned.

"Hey! It's Mai Valentine!" Derek said.

The blond beauty gave them a wink. "Sure is. Hop in, guys!"

* * *

Marik: Wow. My plans are screwed.

MM, typing in chains with Marik's whip near its/their back: Not if you don't want them to be, Master.

Marik: I would like to rule the world…

MM, inclining its/their head(s): As you wish. Agh, I/we am/are speeding through the plot way to fast!

Marik: JUST GET TO THE PART WHERE I RULE THE WORLD!

MM, pulling the curtains shut: We/I will get back to you when he calms down…! Seneb-ti, and see you next time at the House of Muse!


	10. Chapter 10: Doomsday in Domino

MM, panting relentlessly: Okay, dying right here! Too much work in too few days…

Marik: Awww, my dearie(s)! Let me mind-control you for another hour!

MM: NOOOOO! This is a disgrace! We/I are/am the possessors of this story, though I/we do NOT own Yugioh or its characters!

Marik: Which means you don't own me! I daresay I can even escape that anime show. I am my own being! MWAHAHA!!!!

MM: You'll be hearing that evil laughter a lot in the coming chapters. See you at the end!

Chapter 10

Doomsday in Domino

"I can hear them behind the warehouses!"

Hitting the brakes, Mai Valentine nodded, affirming Tristan. "Yeah, I do too. I'll park here and we can run in. It's faster than driving around."

Leaping out and helping Serenity along, the boys ducked into the shadows of the warehouses and waited for Mai to catch up. The soaring walls blocked out the wind, whittling down on the noise until only the voices from the seaside resonated.

"They don't sound too happy there," Duke remarked, "Yugi's using his tough voice."

The dust muffled Mai's footsteps as she joined them. As quickly as they could with Serenity's eyes still bandaged from the surgery, the group of five snuck up to the rest of the gang.

"Hey, the Kaiba brothers are there," Derek noted, "And why is Tea locked in a chair…with a crane over her?"

Heart skipping a beat, Tristan poked his head out to confirm Derek's findings. "You're right! And Joey and Yugi have chains on them! Man, this day just gets from good to horrible in two seconds!"

Duke, hand on an antsy Serenity's shoulder, peered out from behind Tristan. "They need help. Come on, we should try to get them out of those contraptions!"

Unanimously, Mai, Tristan, and Serenity cheered.

"Okay, so let's go!" Duke's foot stepped out into the sunshine, aimed for the backs of the Kaibas. The arm hooked around his elbow didn't budge, and, stumbling back a step, Duke frowned over at Serenity.

"Come on, I've got you," he comforted.

Ignoring him, Serenity turned to the human statue standing next to her.

"Derek, I don't think I heard your voice," she commented, cocking her head to the side and pretending to study him through the layers of bandages.

Derek stayed rooted to his spot, eyes peering past the blade of Tristan's hair to the crane beyond. A man in a black robe controlled it. Grinning at the crate dangling precariously over Tea's head, he fingered the release button. The man turned for a moment, as if noticing the teen staring at him, only to fix his gaze upon Seto Kaiba.

_That robe…it's so familiar…_

Shaking his head, Derek tried to recall another black robe somewhere. His mind flashed through images of Marik's place, of all the people that he had met, of the clients, of Rishid, his associates, the boat and the mansion and the willows and the beaches.

_I can't remember…_

Confused, he tried, yet again, to recall what all those associates of his wore. His mind tore again and again at the gray fuzz covering everything below those men's heads, but the fog filled itself in wherever his mental claws tore, tumbling into any opening like the surface of water.

_What about before that? Maybe I saw it before I met Marik. Maybe at some other place…_

The ships, stores, Duelist Kingdom, Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Seto, Mokuba, Duke, Bakura, Rex, Weevil, Kaiba Corp's goonies, Pegasus and his people, Duke and his shop—

"That man!"

An image surfaced, clearer than diamond, to float before his eyes. A robed man, asking him for that card in Duke's shop, then sprinting out the door. Seizing that card from his hands, ignoring his shouts, face hidden under that drooping hood. Putting on a weak smile, he tapped Tristan on the shoulder. "Tristan, what's the name of the guy plaguing Yugi?"

Tristan blinked, then scratched at the back of his head. "It's a weird name. Yugi said that it was 'Marik'. Yeah." He gazed intently at the Academ brother. "Are you okay, man?"

A cloud drifted in, taking residence bin Derek's vision. Its puffy skirt swirled all around, blocking out all else before his eyes and drifting over to clog his ears. The voices around him grew far, far away, as if falling through a well to the mite sitting in a bucket at the bottom. His brain tensed as if lashed by a whip, its writhing sending shock flashing down his spine. The thief of disbelief snuck up and threw a bag over his heart, blinding it as his mind tried to piece together the puzzle and pick the better side.

"Marik…" his lips pushed themselves into a smile. "Some associates of mine should be hereabouts. I'll get them to come and help!" Derek lied smoothly, setting a stern expression upon his face.

Serenity drew in a sharp breath, then extended her arms cautiously for a hug. "That's a great idea, Derek1 Oh, we're so fortunate that you came to work here and can find someone else to help us out!"

Mai winked, shoving Derek off and back into the dark tunnel between the warehouses. "Yeah. Run off quickly now, Derek. Joey needs as many hands ripping away at those chains as he can get!"

Smiling one last time and releasing Serenity from his embrace, Derek sped off for Marik's dock. Burdensome breaths tore at his throat as his legs screamed for oxygen, carrying him between flickering, conspiring warehouse walls. His hair dashed in and out of his wide and staring eyes, teasing his vision like a pack of foxes. The pounding of his footsteps and his heart fused into a roaring medley and drilled away at his swollen eardrums, annoying his brain as time seemed to slow down. Every step took seconds too long, and the warehouses never seemed to change. Row after row after row, the rounded buildings popped up again and again like the center of some maze. His mind searched wildly amidst the flashes of coast that he saw for the one that marked the usual location of Marik's yacht. Finally, the correct building flew into his sight. Jerking his legs around and missing the walls by a whimpering hair, he lunged out from the shadows and fled across the bank as if a hunting falcon was eyeing him from the skies.

"An..dro…meda!"

Hand surprised at the ease with which the unlocked door slid open, he slipped in and tiptoed along the indoor piers. A golden spot bobbed upon the water before him, latched securely to the dock. The yacht.

Worrying that Marik may be waiting for him, Derek speed walked to the yacht and leapt in, breathing a sigh of relief to note that the whole place appeared deserted. Clambering over the railing, he slid through the doorway and padded over to Andromeda's usual room.

He opened the door.

"Hey, brother!"

Smiling brightly, Andry waved the magazine that she was reading at him, and patted at the vacant spot on the couch next to her. Derek wiped the sweat from his brows, eyes quicly darting around the room to scan for a possible spy.

"What's up? Man, you looked like you're in a hurry. Did you get your Locator cards? Marik left for two hours and managed to get his hands on all he needed!"

"I bet he beat up a bunch of people to get to it, too! Or maybe just kidnapped them and frisked them for everything that they've got!" Snarling, Derek's hands trembled as they fiddled with the lock. Finally succeeding, he stomped over to his shocked and whitening sister and seized her wrists.

"You've got to listen to me, Andromeda. He's tricking us. This guy named Marik was hounding Yugi—most probably Yami—through Battle City—"

"But Marik wasn't even there most of the time—" Andromeda interjected.

"—and he has Joey in chains and is threatening to drop a crate onto Tea. The guy operating the crane wears a robe exactly like that of the guy who robbed Duke's store, which resulted in me being fired. And that's when I found Marik and brought him home, and that's how he got around to offering me this job! He set it up! He got me fired! He—"

Frustrated, Andromeda slipped her wrists from his frenzied grip, rubbing at the reddening marks. "There're many robes! How do you know that they're the same kind?"

"I remember! And I think that's why I can't remember the clothing of all those associates of mine, because they wore robes, and Marik did something so that we wouldn't remember that!"

"And how would be do that?"

"I don't know! How does Yugi live with a lost spirit from a puzzle in him?"

Panting, Derek clenched and unclenched his hands. Andromeda frowned, then loosened.

"You're right…I can't remember, either. I thought it was my bad memory…" Her wide indigo eyes rose slowly to meet his, quaking, pandemic. A white blanket fell over her mind, covering all her senses of logic. As if standing in a black-and-white photo of a meadow, Andromeda looked around her at all her memories, her thoughts, her feelings, and found them all the same in tone and shade, blank and detached. A paralyzing web crawled through her veins, freezing her body and mind as her heart struggled valiantly, knowing that after the web came the hungry spider. It wriggled relentlessly, feeling the impending piercing of the venomous fangs. "And Marik wore a robe, too…"

"And no one knew where we were. Tristan said that Yami thought we had been kidnapped."

"We never even thought of writing a letter to them, even though I reflected constantly on Yami. I thought Marik would tell them for us," she whispered.

"But he never did. He never even _said_ that he would," Derek insisted firmly.

"It's that strange mind thing again. That forgetting…" As if falling into the fairyland of sleep, Andromeda looked up at her brother with dreamy eyes.

Shaking his head, Derek snapped out of the shock and revelry. "Come on, Andry. Let's go." Taking her hand, he gave her a quick hug.

"Wily of you, Derek."

Streams of icy air suddenly engulfed the room, eagerly flanking the bitter words. The whole room darkened, as if flinching from the eyes of Hell. Feeling the mental lasers digging into his back, Derek's spine told his feet to twist his body around.

Marik Ishtar leaned against the doorframe, cocky smile hooking one side of his mouth. A golden scepter gleamed in his lean hand, its eye glaring with thunder and starvation at the two Academ siblings. His seductive violet eyes swirled with smoky vipers, shining with a hellfire of their own.

"The moment Umbra and Lumis fall through into the Shadow Realm and are unable to watch you, you go running off to your old friends, huh? I expected no less out of you, Academ." Pushing himself upright, the Egyptian teen approached, tapping the Rod easily. His footsteps thumped lightly against the hollow bottom of the boat, each amplifying the pounding of the Academs' heart.

"Marik. You evil, two-faced—"

With a roar, Derek flew toward his captor like a bullet, tightened fists matching his scrunched, fiery eyes.

Flash.

Reeling back, Andromeda blinked and watched the emerald spots dance across the backs of her eyelids. A second later, they scurried away back to their homeland, leaving a blurry vision before Andromeda's eyes. Her eyebrows furrowed.

Derek stood beside Marik, eyes a blank orange. His arms hung limply from his side, like one of the robots of Kaiba Corp. His usually audacious bangs dangled in a burly thicket over his eyes, casting his empty expression into shadow. Turning the corners of his lips down in a meaningless frown, he stared at his sister with all hints of recognition washed away.

Andromeda's words slid out as a whimper.

"Derek?"

Her brother's head snapped up.

"Derek is gone. Your brother is sleeping with the shadows, darling."

Her rosy lips fell open as her eyes searched her brother's face, brain not registering the sinister mechanical tone of his voice. Her hands shook, moving for something to hold onto as her feet scrambled backwards, carrying her farther and father away.

Marik grinned. "Go to Rishid, Derek."

Without a nod, Derek turned and vanished through the doorway.

Flicking his hand, Marik's eyes glowed as Andromeda froze at the sound of the lock clicking shut.

"Look here, honey."

Crooning, the tanned teen advanced, fingers sliding down the handle of his Millennium Rod.

"Come to your sweetheart."

Her mind suddenly snapping loose, Andomeda growled, her throat shaking at the passage of such a deep, hateful sound. She stumbled backwards, away from the looming form of her captor.

"Keep away, Marik! You jerk! You heartless, foolish—"

"I said, come _here!_"

Faster than lightning, Marik's hand shot to her throat, the blade of his dagger pressing against her pulsating skin before the ringing of metal from the sheath had even faded. She shivered in pain from the impact of her back against wall, russet bangs clinging to the sweat beading urgently off her forehead.

Her eyes stared deep into his, watching the violet vipers dancing within. The soft hurt, the sweetness, the warmth, all gone with the wind, covered by sheets of ice. Her mouth opened and closed like that of a fish out of water, gasping for breath but trapping her words. Roses can bloom with a sweetness and blush, but when winter comes, its petals lose all lust. Like Marik's eyes, they wither to gray, a desiccate corpse, the gift of decay. The nipping ice snapped its jaws till the rose surrendered its petals to frost. And now before her very eyes stayed only the stalk, waiting to fade.

"Andry…"

Stepping forward, Mark let his hair glow in the remaining light as he leaned down, his lips an inch from hers. The blade threatened to sink into her skin as his legs pinned her quivering ones against the wall, his hip grinding deeply against hers. Gently, his free hand slid over her helpless form, resting lusciously against her curves. Air freezing in her lungs, she closed her eyes, trying to push her lungs outwards against his firm, taut muscles, which so easily held her nailed to the wall.

His blade scraped slightly as it touched the collar that he had wrapped around her neck. His lips rubbed against hers, daring her to turn away. With a burst of frenzy, she wriggled, lips sliding off his as her hands seeked purchase along his lean arms.

"You son of a…"

Realizing her mistake in letting that air out of her lungs, she wheezed gently, defying Marik's wish of seeing her begging on her knees.

"Listen, Andromeda. I am your master, and you will do whatever I say," he murmured. With a flick of his wrist, he slid the blade back into its sheath and leaned back, letting the air fly into her sticking lungs as her hand slid to the raw line on her throat. With a steady hand, she pushed the straying hairs out of her face's territory and placed her hands on her hips. Eyes hardening as her heart attempted to wrap itself in a tortoise shell, she fumed like a hot spring vent.

"You are _not_ my master. You are _not_ anyone to me. You're Marik, a sick, lying, lascivious scumbag," she retorted smoothly, deadly calm ringing in her voice.

"Oh, words can cut so deep, love," Marik answered, brows pulling together in a well-practiced expression of pain as his hand shot up to his "wounded" heart. "Do you never consider my feelings?"

"Why should I?" she sneered, marching up to him and sticking a finger on his chest.

Astounded, he eyed the thin digit poking him above his heart, then raised an amused brow. "I admit that you're an interesting person, Andry, but I would never have spoken to you if you hadn't been Pharaoh's sweetheart."

"I would have liked to have never known you," Andromeda replied, glaring into his mocking eyes.

Smirking, he paced the locked cabin, tapping the head of his scepter on his palm. "You know what happened to the last person who defied me?" he asked, condescension dripping from every word.

"He lived and will eventually defeat you in the Battle City Finals and crush all your dreams, Marik," she spat back, "His name is Yami."

Wheeling around, he glared at her, hand suddenly rigid around his Millennium item as his eyes smoldered like a chimney in the wintertime. His boots clicked like the steps of a dragon as he approached her, noting with blind rage how she didn't bother to back away. Indigo eyes gleaming like swords of sapphire, she folded her arms across her chest.

"You're a brave girl, with a loving heart for a fool who isn't going to live past the end of this week," he declared, reading the unforgiving light in her eyes. "If you weren't so determined to whore around with him, I would offer to let you live for a few more years."

"You're going to kill me, huh? You think you can?" she taunted, leaning forward and poking her nose psat the top of his scepter.

"Of course," he gasped, as if offended by her question.

"Listen, you twit. I'll kill you before you can blink!"

Cocking his head, he blinked in slow motion, hand reaching out to tickle her cheek. "Oh yeah?"

Faster than the wind, her hand shot up. The ringing of her hand on his cheek echoed, shocking the ocean into silence.

Marik stared at her. His sun-kissed hand rose to his cheek, touching the rawness chewing up his skin. Red streaks streamed across that side of his face, falling like a handful of shooting stars. A patch of white, dancing amongst the red, slowly changed its color. The little handprint lingered upon his cheek, caressing his skin as if whispering a last goodbye.

Andromeda's hand covered her mouth, surprised that her fingers had actually made contact.

Taking a deep breath, Marik lifted the Millennium Rod.

"Serves you right," she murmured, eyeing the golden thing fro which the dagger had come with some concern.

The air flew from her lungs. Eyes dazed by a flash of gray, she felt the pain dash out from her abdomen where his arm had landed, crawling over to clash with her every nerve as a giant parasite. Her head snapped upwards as her back ground into the wall, her curving tailbone threatening to break from the pressure gnawing at its fibers. Slowly, she slid down the wall, landing in a numb puddle upon the ground. A shadow stretched over her curled up body, and she lifted her eyes defiantly to glare into Marik's raging eyes.

"I was going to offer you a chance to help me out, but it looks like I'd just have to take the easy way out of this," he hissed, sniping laughter twisted around every syllable.

Raising his hand, he let his mind slide into hers. He felt her shiver in surprise, then willing her mind to close against her, to shove out the wisps of his power. Like an amoeba, his influence opened its arms, wrapping her mind in shivering blindness and swallowing her whole. The next second, her brain closed shuddered and powered down.

Stepping back, Marik Ishtar admired his handiwork, relishing at the vacant look within her usually sparkling indigo eyes.

"Now, my sweet, sweet, darling, pray tell. Who am I?"

She turned her head upwards, gazing adoringly up at him. "You are my master. Master Marik. Master Ishtar."

Sighing contently, he cupped her little face in one hand, then letting his fingers slip to her chin and tilt it towards him. Somewhere deep in his conscience, he admired her soft, open mouth, framed by those deep pink lips, ignoring the slight extra bit of roundness that had lodged in her cheeks, under the loving embrace of her russet locks.

Leaning down, he kissed her forehead, warm lips stealing the cool of her skin.

"And who are you?"

A little smile crawled unto her lips as she fluttered her lashes demurely. He remembered that other time when she had sat under his mind control, and felt cold contentment wash over his nerves, knowing that this time, he could control her forever.

"I am you slave, of course. Yours for the keeping."

Raising an eyebrow at the almost proud attitude in her tone, he ran his hand through her tangled hair.

"For how long?"

She dropped to her knees, her shirt slipping as she craned back her head, wide eyes blinking blankly, allowing him a seductive view of her long, slender neck.

"For eternity."

* * *

Marik: WOW! I get a sex slave? 

MM: WATCH WHAT YOU SAY, PROMISCUOUS JERK!

Marik, cowering: Okay.

MM: Ha, finally, the roles have fallen into their rightful orders!

Marik: You are (a) fallen angel(s) who is/are very thoughtful when it comes to the well-being of your characters!

Andromeda: Yeah, up till now. But from here on, I get to tortured by that idiot.

Marik: Hey, you better not be pointing towards me!

MM, grabbing Andromeda's hand and turning it around to point at Yami: Of course not, Marik!

Yami, on his knees with hand stretched toward Andromeda: Oh, my darling! I shall not fail you! I shall rescue you! I shall—

Marik, admiring the work of his white knuckles: There we go!

Andromeda, blanching: YAMI!

MM, rolling eyes as Andry starts bawling: See you next time, in the torture-filled episode 11 of Angel's Tears! Thanks for visiting the House of Muse!


	11. Chapter 11: Autumn of the Angels

Marik: Do I get my dearie Andry back?

MM: Hmmm…let us/me see…have you been a good little boy?

Marik, flourishing the Millennium Rod: Of course!

MM, raising eyebrow(s): Okay, fine. What are you up to?

Marik, gapes and stares: Well, obviously to torture people with!

MM, folding arms together: Uh-huh. A good little boy, eh?

Marik: NOOO! You said "have you been"! In the past!

MM: And as compared to now, two seconds ago is the past!

Marik: STOP STALLING! You don't own Yugioh, so you have no right to keep Andry from my torture plans!

MM, tackling Marik: ANDRY is MY/OUR character! Enjoy the story!

Chapter 11

Autumn of the Angels

Andromeda's smooth, supple h and rested within Marik's as she stepped out of the yacht, wearing her blank, demeaning grin. The setting sun blazed a mellow orange, its rays striking the yawning sea like a quiver of arrows. The clouds curved around its magnificence, sleeping one atop the other as they prepared to ride out the night. A few bloated seagulls drifted at the van guard of the approaching night breeze, stretching their wings to work off their last fish feast.

Looking down at his human puppet, Marik admired thecopper-tinged seas and how andromeda's white-board eyes reflected it so perfectly. His fingers slid between hers, squeezing her cool skin with his furnace-hot ones.

Stepping onto the bank, he pulled her along, his hair a sheet of molten gold under the light of dusk. Smiling, he slid his arm around her waist.

"My obedient puppet, do you know what this is?" he asked, free hand gesturing at the shuddering warehouses, the rusting chains frozen in time, and the bronze-leafed trees. A memory from childhood snuck into his mind, a story that Rishid had told him at bed time when the blond Egyptian was still a child, after Marik's initiation into the Tomb Keeper's clan.

He eyed the sun, the Eye of Ra, as it snuggled into its blanket ofclouds, the tip of its glowing head peeking out for a goodnight kiss. He smiled down almost gently at the mind-controlled Andromeda, knowing that she could never hear him or ever remember his stories, his words, or his actions if he did them now.

"Andry, darling, it's autumn. There's a story about autumn."

He hesitated, feet carrying him and his captive toward the warehouses where Rishid and the Rare Hunters gathered and faithfully awaited their attendance.

"In autumn, everything dies. Nothing but decay all around. Golden death from the trees. Richness covering the ground wherever the four seasons exist in their turmoil and harmony.

His eyes took in the remnants of the trees, the dried and withered leaves swirling out to sea. Somewhere far out, under the streaks of light from the dying sun, black, sleek form dashed through the waters, flipping and clicking to communicate, dashing away in joy and fun that Marik no longer understood. Sparks cut through the swathes of darkness dawning upon the earth, twinkling valiantly to keep away the fear and keep up the good cheer that so often goes missing. At night, when the monsters come, at night, when the tears dare run, at night, when the weapons come to shrivel flesh and bone. He focused on the stars, the pinpricks of the outside world that he had longed for and wished upon as a child, looking through the single, fake well of his underground home.

"In autumn, the angels come to collect the dead, collect the year's sadness, anger, and pain. Sometimes, when there's a lot of tragedy and fear, you can see them, here and about—teaching, collecting. Little patches of warmth. When they touch you, or when you see them, everything suddenly calms, and comfort washes over your soul. Everything becomes all right, no matter what is happening, what is destroying your soul. Those times are special. The doors to Heaven seem to open to let them out."

Patting Andromeda lightly, he gazed away at something far beyond the hills of Domino, past the shadows casting themselves across the stalwart city.

The sun sank beneath the lapping waves, on its way through the underworld yet again.

"The angels cry and cry for everyone with a broken heart, a deceased friend, a child who longs for a dream, for every orphan who still hasn't found love and home. Their tears flow out and drown out everything, drown out the worries, the blood, the shadows. They heal, those angels' tears," he concluded, hand reaching forward to open the warehouse door. "But if they cry too much, the whole world will disappear under those relentless torrents, like back in the time of Noah and his ark."

He prodded Andromeda soothingly in the small of her back and followed her into the deep darkness snoozing below. Quickly, their muffled footsteps marked their passage across the warehouses and down the steps into the secret labyrinth concealed beneath.

"Here we go, Andry," he murmured savagely as they hit the bottom. Swerving around the memorized corners, he opened the gold-laden door and shoved her in. Shades dancing in the drunken violet depths of his eyes, he licked his lips. "Here is your autumn of the angels."

Dancing drunkenly under the dome of flickering flames, the shadows stretched out their arms, toward the new arrivals. Warmly colored bricks lined the walls and floor, welcoming al visitors. At the center of the chamber, a boy laid stretched upon the ground. His hands curled into fists, Derek flexed, trying to shake off the manacles eating greedily into his wrists. The fetters around his ankles clicked against the stone paving as he crawled to his knees. Grunting, the Academ brother gazed up at his tormentor, then to his sister.

"Andromeda, get away from him."

Glaring at Marik, he jerked uselessly at the chains feartlessly latching him to the ground.

"Marik brought me to see you," Andromeda replied blandly, walking up to Derek and kneeling down. She let her hair slide in from of her face, framing her lackluster eyes and deepening the shadows devouring her face.

Sighing, Derek shook his head, noting the blank innocence of her eyes. Suddenly, as if a shroud had fallen away, dozens of Rare Hunters filled his vision, lining the walls and door like a human coral reef. Sweeping his cape around, Marik nodded approvingly at the barricade and marched to the front of the chamber, climbing the steps and collapsing leisurely into the dimly lit throne languishing at the top. Crossing his legs, Marik drummed his fingers absentmindedly upon the arm of his seat as Andromeda slid to the side of the chamber.

"Derek Academ. Do you know why we're here?" the master asked, voice ringing intrepidly in the cozy danger of the chamber.

His future victim gazed obstinately at his feet, disregarding the laser-sharp gaze boring into his neck. "No."

Whistling lightly to himself, Marik stroked his scepter affectionately. "Well, I'd hate to hurt someone as kind and devout as you and leave you believing that it was all for no apparent reason, Academ," he announced grandly, magnanimity animating his tone.

"I am here to punish you for hating me, and trying to help a fellow prisoner escape. In case you're wondering about how you arrived here, you wree under my mind control," he clarified, as an extra bestowment of mercy. The boy on display remained quiet.

"Awww, being brave for your sister, I see? I believe you've already figure out that she is no longer…with us, shall we say?"

A grave, gleeful chuckle rose amongst the hooded figures.

"We can't procrastinate forever, though. My good servants had already obtained for me twelve Locator Cards. You are amongst the good, Academ," he praised, waving his scepter as Derek refused to look up. Still, he continued on. "So, Rishid and I cannot possibly be late for the Battle City Finals."

Standing up, he spun to face Andromeda.

"Ready, sweet pea?"

He fingered the Millennium Rod, letting its eye purr ominously with a golden glow.

Andromeda opened the box in front of her. "Yes, Master."

Grinning, Marik pointed to the loop glistening in the far left corner of the box. "That should do for now."

Reaching into the directed area, Andromeda closed her fingers around the cool, polished leather. Ceremonially, she removed it from its nest and cradled its loop in the palm of one hand.

A whip.

It drooped lovingly toward her hair, its scythe-like edge a scream away from her cheek.

"Go ahead, darling. Don't keep us in suspense."

Chuckling deeply, Marik loitered in the accompanying laughter of his servants. Andromeda nodded. "Yes, Master."

Slowly, she marched to her brother.

Derek kneeled before his sister, eyes fixed upon the alien smile fixed upon Marik's gorgeous features. A million thoughts tried to flood his brain, but found themselves dammed up by the impenetrable concrete wall of fear. His ears noted the pulsing of his veins as blood tapped his eardrums, and his lungs expanded wider and wider for a share of the fleeing oxygen.

"Andry, what are you doing?! Wake up!"

Deafly, Andromeda's hand rose, the whip tip sliding from her fingertips to rear back in cobra fashion.

Her arm flashed forward.

With a short whoosh, the whip cleaved through the air. Cracking, its blade bit into Derek's relaxed back, bathing itself in his blood as his muscles tensed in agony. Biting his lip, he willed the tears to stay away as the very first watery intruder nibbled at the corner of his eye. Forcing down the rising groan, he relaxed again, finding that his back didn't scream as much when his muscles aren't bunched together. Twitching in anticipation of the next stroke, he dilated his lungs again, slowing the crazed beating of his heart as it tried to escape from his rib cage.

"Andry…"

Arm a blur, Andromeda flourished the whip again, a grin cocking one corner of her lips as the sickly sound of squelching flesh made Derek tense again. This time, a small groan escaped, making the bored and snoozing Marik light up with a sneer.

"Andromeda, don't be so gentle with your brother. Siblings like toe yell at each other and tussle," Marik elucidated, remembering his currently horrendous relationship with his sister, Ishizu Ishtar. In fact, as he climbed out from the vault under the burning Egyptian sands with the Winged Dragon of Ra in his pocket, he had threatened to murder her sister if she got in his way. His own flesh and blood.

_Probably not the best way to get that self-righteous ninny on my side,_ he admitted to himself.

Nodding, Andromeda reared the whip back farther. Without stop, she lashed again and again at the stretched-out body splayed before her feet. Giving up all pretense of brevity and endurance, Derek opened his mouth, allowing the sighs and grunts all an escape passage from the prison of his mind. Blank as the sky on a cloudless nigh, his brain sang him lullabies until he closed his eyes, his back kindly dimming its sense receptors to dull the aching.

"Andry…Andry…"

Quietly, he reflected on their parents, on their old, faithful home that now stood abandoned on the side of the road, its lonely window-eyes gazing into the distance for any sign of its masters. _The leaves must be flooding the lawn now, _he thought to himself, muscles contracting yet again as the whip feasted upon him. He twitched spasmodically, trying to time and avoid the next crack of the weapon.

_Watch over her, out parents said, _he bemoaned, _watch over your little sister_…

Like a rampant robot, Andromeda's arm wound itself, then released, whirling up and down, up and down, up and—

"Stop."

Andromeda's hand froze in midair, the snake-like leather strip wriggling from her fingertips, as the Millennium Rod glowed. Marik's cool, satisfied voice rang across the room, recoiling from the warmth of the stones making up the sides of the confinement. With a wave of his scepter, Marik lifted his control over Andromeda.

"Wake up now, dearie/"

Moaning, Andromeda rubbed her eyes with her one empty hand, eyelids fluttering as if she was trying to wake up in the early morning, before dawn had yawned and kissed the skies. Her lips opened, then closed, attempting to form a question as she drank in the sight of all those hooded figures surrounding her. Grandly, Marik rose from his throne, easing himself down the steps and toward the Academs, one shivering on the ground, and the other blinking blankly.

Andromeda turned and caught sight of the violet-eyed teen.

"Marik, what's going on?" Slowly, a memory cut through the haze in her brain. The ship cabin. Marik's attack. The still-present ache in her back from its luncheon with the wall.

She blanched. "Marik. What did you do to me? Where am I? Where is my brother?"

Raising one thin eyebrow after his usual quirky fashion, he strolled lazily up to her, content mockery dancing in the depths of his swirling lavender irises.

"Look down at your feet, love."

Fuming as she remembered the past few hours, she gazed down at the mentioned spot quickly, ready to turn away, and—

"DEREK!"

Falling to her knees, she felt something heavy slide from her hand.

"Annnd…now look at you hand!" Marik ordered, like a professional movie director rather than a villain tearing apart an orphan family.

Understanding dawning in her eyes, Andromeda eyed the blood-encrusted whip dangling from her fingers. For a moment, it drifted there, an image from a horror movie. Then, slowly, the blood absconded from her cheeks, and her indigo eyes welled up and grew into two wave-tossed oceans. With a scream that made the walls shrink back in fear, she wrapped her arms around Derek's bleeding form as he turned to face her, sitting up and letting the rivulets of crimson paint his back. The whip hit the ground, still reveling in the glory of its last flogging. Andromeda's hands gently touched her brother's raw flesh, heart twisting itself in its chains every time he flinched. His blood moistened her fingers, the scarlet cuddling up to her nails and skin.

"I'm sorry, brother."

The words fell over each other in their tumble from her mouth. She choked lightly as a hiccup victoriously battled its way out of her lungs.

"It's okay, sister," Derek whispered, the tears finally escaping from their stations and flooding down his cheeks to ooze along, parachuting onto Andromeda's wide-flung hair. "It's not your fault."

Chuckling deeply, Marik took a step forward, leaned over, and picked up the abandoned whip. "Aww, what a picture-perfect scene. A Kodak moment!"

The room burst into merry mirth as the Rare Hunters laughed their hearts out, glaring at the siblings clinging to each other in the center. Only one robust, black form remained quiet, his left eye peering from is dress of hieroglyph scars to the man that he had sworn to protect.

"Let's continue, shall we?"

Twisting his hand into her hair, he jerked back on her head. "Stop acting so lovingly. I'm still sore over that slap, you know," he seethed, "so you're not going to mount a pair of wings and soar out of this."

Throwing her onto the ground in a heap, he deftly swung his boot into her side, gloating at the whimper that issued from her little mouth.

"Since you appear so indisposed, I think I'll carry on with the punishment myself."

Wheeling around, his hand rose, the handle of the eager whip gleaming in the firelight. With a light flick of his wrist, the sharp tip came slicing down.

"NO!"

A blur of white and russet shot forward, stretching across the scar-spattered flesh in front. Chuckling, Marik tipped his fingers. With a dissatisfied screech, the whip swerved.

Andromeda's muscles tensed, a gasp rising up in her throat at the contemptuous tickle upon her back. The room filled with reverberating laughter again as the Hunters mused at her dramatic reaction. Pushing herself back up, Andromeda felt the scarlet dancing in her cheeks, turning them into two perfect lava pools.

Her mind whirled in a daze as she felt the cold kiss of the air upon her back. Mournfully, her fingers explored the gap, tracing the horizontal rip on her shirt. The strap of her undergarment laid crippled, by a long gash, too, though it still ardently clung around her chest. A tiny strip of her back tingled, from rib to rib, as if needles were dancing on her skin. Suddenly, smooth, hot skin touched her back, striking the exposed flesh with a practiced pressure and whirl. Closing her eyes, she fought down the butterflies squealing in her stomach as the familiar lavender-myrrh scent entranced her nostrils, an exotic mirage from the Egyptian deserts. Goosebumps trampled the smooth battlefields of her skin, nerves unable to stem the pleasure pouring through her veins from the stroke of Marik's fingers.

"Stop…please…now…you madman…"

obediently, he withdrew, fluffing up her hair instead. Gradually, she sank down like a melting ice cream sundae left out on the summer sidewalk. She felt unnervingly cold without his touch, as if a sliver of an icicle was sliding down her shirt. Ousting that from her head, she reeled up an image of Yami instead, that time when they were watching Kaiba trying to dance and being jostled by the crowd.

Marik avoided her downcast eyes with obvious ease, looking to Rishid instead. "Take Derek and bandage him" he commanded, tone dripping with sarcastic mercy. Sweeping a bow rishid walked up, unlocked the shackles on the half-lifeless Academ brother with a click of keys and chains, loaded up the quasi-corpse onto his shoulder, and slithered out the door.

A minute tiptoed past, afraid to break the silence tightening the drawstrings of the atmosphere. Andromeda let out a snivel, hands still clenched around air. Her eyes started blankly out from behind the curtain of her fine hair. Breathing thinning to a virtual standstill, she ran a trembling hand through the brown thicket crowding the back of her head.

"I hate you."

Marik shook his head, periwinkle eyes studying her constantly moving hand. "What?"

She turned like a haunted ragdoll, a sinister smile plaguing her usually pleasant features.

"I hate you."

Widening his eyes, Marik opened his arms, spinning around and looking with pretend disbelief etched across his cheeks. A nervous, then boisterous guffaw overcame Rare Hunters.

"She hates me, she says! She hates me! What an unexpected turn of events!" Smiling at the deep throttle of the men's voices resonating across the chamber, the blond Ishtar twirled his Millennium Rod. Cupping Andromeda's face in one hand, he cooed into her ear, warm breath prickling her nerves. "Aww, I hate you too, my turtledove."

Smoke swirling endlessly across the windowpane of her eyes, Andromeda allowed her sheer hatred to burn, nourished by the sneer marring the howling Ishtar's sculpted features. Before her logic could scream "halt," her fist had flown over her shoulder and landed right below his belt.

Like a world-class symphonic orchestra, the medley of high and low laughter ceased, dangling precariously over an invisible precipice. Marik's tanned face changed as the soil does during a blizzard. Layer by layer, the red of life drained and his lilac eyes crinkled over and hardened glistening metallically. Half keeling over, he grasped his knees, arms trembling with a symphony of agony and fury. Finally, his lips opened, hissed words leaping through the barrier of his grinding teeth.

"You…impotent…truculent…IEW-SET!"

Cursing in Egyyptian, Marik swung one hand, its back catching Andromeda on the ear and sending her flying like a cannonball halfway across the chamber. With a muffled thud, her shoulder dug into the unconscious stones. Flopping onto her back, she laid still, eyes picking out a spider crawling upside down across the ceiling. She heard Marik shout something in the distance as her vision filled with a flash of a rainbow.

Then, she fell away.

* * *

"Andry…:

Curled in the simple white bed, Derek swung a wilted fist as Rishid gently rolled his patient over onto his stomach, flattening him out to examine the wound. Sighing, he dug into the inner pocket of his robe, fingers closing decisively around the item that he had taken without permission from his step brother's chamber. Prying open the papyrus-woven lid, he scooped out some of the throbbing lotion.

"Lie still, Academ," he muttered, watching the boy convulse in delirium as the balm sank into his wounds. Glowing and reaching out with butter tentacles like a giant fungus, it crawled along, connecting cuts and zipping his flushed together, microscopic surgeons at their best.

"What's this?" Derek muttered, face buried in his pillow.

Rishid remained quiet, eyes regarding the one thing that could have saved his precious little brother's sanity—and prevented that dark side from emerging at all. _But then he would have had to stay in those tombs…he'll never get used to liking that,_ Rishid argued, balancing out the outcomes.

Derek turned his head, relief softening his callousing features. "It's healing me. My back doesn't hurt any more."

Looking down at his moistened fingers, Rishid closed the box, hiding it back within the depths of his robe.

"This, Academ, is angel's tears."

* * *

Marik, mouth hanging wide open: Ouch. A whip?!

MM: Hey, better than letting you murder them!

Marik, walking over to hug MM: Oh. Thanks

MM: Errr, Marik, you're jabbing a dagger into my/our back(s).

Marik: I know.

MM:………….just when I/we thought that things were getting brighter!!! Seneb-ti till next time!


End file.
